Pacto de sangre
by Draga1
Summary: Despuès de una hiriente discusiòn con Vegeta, Bulma desaparece sin dejar mas pista que desorden y manchas de sangre en su laboratorio...
1. Chapter 1

PACTO DE SANGRE

PACTO DE SANGRE

By Draga

CAPÍTULO 1

Nos ubicamos a casi un año después de la pelea contra Boo, aproximadamente.

Capsule Corp.

Es de mañana, el sol se cuela por las cortinas e ilumina a la pareja, sus desnudas pieles, sus brazos y piernas entrelazadas las hace ver como si fueran uno solo.. A veces hay cosas mejores que levantarse a entrenar temprano...

Una honda respiración y una sonrisa acompañan los pensamientos del hombre de cabellos negros, mientras abre sus ojos lentamente disfrutando el regalo que cada mañana tiene el privilegio de recibir por parte de sus sentidos, sentir la suavidad de la piel de su pareja contra la suya, el aroma de su perfume fusionado con su aroma natural de mujer... su mujer, puede oír el ritmo relajado de su respiración y si se concentra logrará oír el tic-tac de su corazón.

Sus ojos le permiten verla; es tan hermosa, su cabello revuelto y desparramado en la almohada, es una invitación a desenredarlo con los dedos. A ella le encanta.

El hombre de la voluntad de hierro en el combate no puede vencer la tentación de recorrer con la punta de sus dedos las curvas que se forman por su espalda , bajando por sus caderas hasta llegar a sus muslos.

Ella despierta, sus ojos parecen un par de soles azules al amanecer, tan brillantes y expresivos, luego de un beso y un amoroso saludo de buenos días, ella se incorpora sobre la cama, se estira, levanta los brazos, su espalda se arquea y sus pechos quedan expuestos al aire.

Él mira divertido la escena, y al darse cuenta que ella pretende levantarse, salta sobre ella aprisionándola en un felino movimiento, mirándola a los ojos como si pretendiese comérsela.

Vegeta: Va a algún lado, señora?

Bulma ríe con el desplante de su compañero,

B: Ya, Vegeta, es tarde y Trunks debe tener hambre...

V: groaaaarr... yo también tengo hambre... (besando el cuello de su esposa)

B: ja..ja... estate quieto!

V: Está bien! pero entonces yo usaré el baño primero! tu siempre tardas horas ahí dentro!

B: al menos no dejo el baño convertido en un sauna donde no se ve nada!

V: qué?? pues tú tienes el baño plagado de botellas inútiles y ridículas!

(B: inútiles??)

B: bien, sólo hay una solución a esto.

Vegeta rueda hacia un lado y se recarga sobre su brazo.

V: ah, sí? cuál?

Bulma se pone de pie y se dirige al cuarto de baño, voltea a verlo con una picara sonrisa.

B: que entremos juntos...

V: por qué no se me ocurrió a mí eso??

--

La mañana avanza con normalidad.

Bulma enfrascada con sus llamadas telefónicas, las recetas de su madre, sus libros científicos y revistas de modas. Vegeta y sus entrenamientos junto a su hijo, sus asaltos a la cocina , los encuentros de la pareja en los pasillos, donde muy a menudo se daban cortas discusiones, nada que no se pudiera solucionar antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación por las noches.

Esta vez las cosas eran diferentes, parece que los dos estaban en un mal momento, porque los ánimos estaban muy tensos:

B: Vegeta! pero cómo puedes ser tan cretino?? maldita sea! simio palurdo! ponme atención!!

V: Lo haría si supiera que vas a decir algo que valga la pena, pero siempre estás hablando como una guacamaya. Parece que jamás te hartas de decir sandeces.

B: Será que no te gusta lo que digo, claro! como estas acostumbrado todavía a que te acompañen tus lamebotas y no te gusta que te digan tus verdades. Tú, principito tarado!

V: Pero mira quién lo dice! la niñita mimada de papá y mamá! sólo tienes que hacer un pequeño berrinche para obtener lo que quieres! dime, dónde están tus pañales? Es una pena que lo único que tus padres no hayan podido conseguirte es un hombre capaz de complacerte tus tontos caprichitos y peor aun! tolerar tu histeria! ahora veo por qué ese insecto... cómo se llama? ah, sí, Yamcha, se te fue con la primera escoba con falda que le pasó por en frente. Cualquier cosa le pareció mejor que seguir contigo, por lo visto. Imagino porqué.

Bulma aprieta sus puños hasta hacer que sus nudillos se pusieran de color blanco, su mandíbula temblaba y gruesas lagrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos... "vete al infierno...", fue lo único que logró murmurar antes de correr a encerrarse en su laboratorio.

Vegeta se dispuso a continuar con sus actividades, primero con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro, que se fue apagando al llegar el remordimiento, aunque no mucho, finalmente, ella se lo buscó.

Extrañamente ese día Vegeta había concluido su entrenamiento temprano, evidentemente se sentía más incómodo de lo que él quisiera admitir. Se encontraba sentado en el balcón, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la vista perdida en el horizonte.

Trunks: papá?

V: hmm?

Tk: No se te pasó la mano un poco con mi mamá esta vez? ya sabes, siempre se pone mal cuando tocas el tema...

V: hmm... no.

Tk: Además, ya tiene mucho rato ahí encerrada. Oye, papá, no se habrá infartado? Es que esta vez si se enojó.

V: No lo creo.

TK: bueno, voy a buscarla, no creo que siga tan furiosa para que a mí me quiera arrancar la cabeza por ser tu hijo!

V: Sí, anda ve... y.. oye Trunks... avísame cómo está.

Tk: hecho!

El niño caminó hacia el laboratorio # 12; es el que Bulma usaba exclusivamente para ella, y nadie más podía usarlo. Era como el equivalente a la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta. como una guarida.

Al llegar el niño tocó la puerta

TOC TOC! mamá??

TOC TOC!! ma'? estás ahí?

Al no recibir respuesta, el niño abrió la puerta.

TK: Mamá? Mam... Abuelo!! Abuelaaaaa!! papáaaa!!

Como era de esperarse, los abuelos de Trunks fueron los primeros en acudir al llamado del pequeño y Vegeta al oír el alboroto posterior fue a echar un vistazo... se extrañó al ver a la madre de Bulma llorando... y es que al llegar al lugar su reacción no fue distinta a la de los demás. Su sangre se heló cuando vio en qué condiciones estaba el laboratorio, había un aparato tirado, sangre en las paredes, las mesa de trabajo y el piso. Todo era un desorden. Sus herramientas en el suelo... como si se hubiera librado una lucha en ese lugar sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

Por más que quiso reprimirlo, una oleada de pánico recorrió a Vegeta de pies a cabeza. Tomó a Trunks por los hombros y mirándolo:

V: Dó...dónde está... tu madre?

Al no recibir respuesta zarandeo al pequeño.

V: dónde está tu madre!!

Trunks no podía hablar, asustado rompió en llanto y Vegeta no atinó más que a abrazarlo mientras el personal de C.C empezaba a buscar a Bulma por todo el edificio.

V: Está bien, Trunks, cálmate. Todo está bien.

--

La policía dictaminó que las manchas de sangre encontradas, eran de dos personas distintas... una era de Bulma.. y la otra no pertenecía a un ser humano, ni a ningún animal conocido.

Todo parecía ser un rapto, pero cómo? cómo era posible eso? si no se vio entrar ni salir a nadie de esa habitación en horas, mas que a la propia Bulma.

CAPÍTULO 2

Momentos después, Vegeta había logrado calmarse un poco... después de todo lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar su ki para saber dónde estaba; era un ki pequeño, pero inconfundible, sólo necesitaba concentrarse...

No... no lograba sentirla...

Cerró sus ojos, buscó de nuevo, ahora con tanta atención como para encontrar a un ratoncito... pero no, ella no estaba en ningún lado...

Su ki no pudo haber desaparecido así simplemente... a menos, claro, que ella... hubiese... no... NO! ella no podía estar muerta!

Pero entonces, por qué no lograba rastrearla?

La idea de que ella pudiera haber sido asesinada lo llenó de miedo, ira, confusión, por ella... qué pudieron haberle hecho? Estaba demasiado intranquilo como para poder concentrarse, lo cual lo frustró aun más.

MALDICI"N!! Una explosión de SSJ escapó de su cuerpo. La luz dorada lo rodeó unos segundos y luego volvió a la normalidad. Necesitaba ese desahogo...

No sabia qué más hacer, así que salió por una ventana y emprendió el vuelo con dirección a la casa de su gran rival, y a la vez, su mejor amigo, Goku.

Era imposible ver a Vegeta volando, solo podía oírse cómo cortaba el aire a su paso y cómo las aguas del océano se levantaban... al fin divisó la modesta casa, pisó tierra y tomó unos segundos para reponerse; nunca antes había volado a tal velocidad.

Kakarotto!! Kakarotto!! dónde diablos estás? Kakarotto!!

Nuestro amigo Goku se encontraba saqueando la cocina aprovechando la ausencia de Chichi...

V: Kakarotto!

Gk: uh? no es esa la voz de Vegeta?

Tomó un pedazo de pan para el camino y se dirigió a la puerta...

Gk: Vegeta! hola! qué haces por aquí? Oye, no deberías dar esos gritos! cómo estás?

Goku pudo notar el serio gesto de su amigo, supo que algo andaba mal, pero no le dio mucha importancia y siguió mordisqueando su pedazo de pan...

Vegeta exasperado estiró su brazo y le arrebató el bocado a Goku

V: maldición! ya deja eso!!

Acto segundo, lanzó el pan y lo desintegró en el aire para luego tomar por la camisa a su interlocutor

V: Escúchame, Kakarotto! Bulma desapareció... se la llevaron... intente rastrear su ki... pero no pude...

Goku adoptando una posición más seria:

GK: Comprendo, déjame intentarlo.

Después de eso, Goku se quedó en silencio. Al parecer el hombre más fuerte del universo hacía un reconocimiento general en busca de algún indicio de la presencia de su amiga... sin resultados... volteó hacia el norte, como si centrara su atención únicamente a esa dirección, luego al sur, este y oeste...

Gk: Lo siento, Vegeta... tampoco pude sentir nada. es como si ella estuviera...

V: No te atrevas a decirlo! Ella está bien!! de otro modo, por cada cabello que le toquen o por el más mínimo rasguño que le hagan, haré pagar a quien le hizo esto y créeme, Kakarotto que será lento y muy doloroso... ella debe estar bien...

Gk: Claro, Vegeta, Bulma es inteligente y fuerte a su modo, ella sabrá cómo arreglárselas mientras logramos dar con ella...

Las palabras de Goku lo tranquilizaban un poco, después de todo tenía razón. Goku siempre pasa por tonto, su inocencia a veces es desesperante, pero en momentos como éste, deja ver el destello de un hombre maduro e inteligente.

Gk: Vegeta, sígueme! tengo una idea!

V: Más te vale que sea buena, Kakarotto! no tengo tiempo para tonterías!

Goku ya levitando en el aire:

Gk: claro que no! sígueme y te explico en el camino!

Ahora ambos se habían elevado y volaban a gran velocidad...

Gk: Veras, cuando era niño, entrené en el templo sagrado, en una de las habitaciones habían unas enormes vasijas de agua, y al destaparlas e intentar beber agua de ellas encontré que en ella se formaban las imágenes de mis amigos, a quienes tanto deseaba volver a ver en ese momento...

V: Quieres decir que podré verla en el agua como si fuera una especie de ... hmm... cómo se llama ese aparato que la madre de Bulma se la pasa mirando? tele...tele... televisión!

Gk: algo así...

Goku no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita al oír la comparación que había hecho Vegeta.

V: De qué rayos te ríes?

Gk: Eh... nada!

V: grrrrrr.

Los hombres al fin llegaron al templo sagrado de Kami Sama. El pequeño dios se encontraba cuidando sus flores, como todo nameku sentía gran amor por las plantas, esto sumado a que Piccolo, su tutor, no le permitía tener mascotas...

Dende: Señor Goku! señor Vegeta! cómo están? a qué debo el honor de su visita! puedo ayudarles en algo?!

Goku, colocando su brazo atrás de su cabeza.

Gk: Hola, Dende!

V: Adiós, Dende! Kakarotto, luego tendrás tiempo de socializar, anda, muéstrame esas famosas vasijas

Gk: Sí! veamos... por dónde era?... ah, sí...

Llegaron a la habitación... todo era igual que en ese momento, sólo que por alguna razón los objetos le parecían a Goku más pequeños. Será acaso que él fue quien creció? agradables recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, había aprendido tanto en aquella época...

V: Despierta! muéstrame ya cómo funcionan esas cosas!

Gk: Claro...

Goku destapó una de las vasijas... hmmm... quiero ver dónde esta Chichi ahora!

Y en el agua poco a poco se formó la imagen de la bella morena, escogiendo unas manzanas en algún lugar de la ciudad...

Gk: Una prueba más! a ver... ah! no veo a Gohan! se supone que habían salido juntos! y la imagen del primogénito se formó claramente para revelarle platicando con esa niña, Videl, mientras que Goten se veía aburrido y pedía irse ya.

Gk: Los ves, Vegeta? es muy sencillo

V: Bien, hazte a un lado! Bulma! quiero ver dónde estás!

El agua permaneció cristalina...

Bulma? nada... ninguna imagen...

V: ARRGGHHHHHHHHH!!

(El hombre, frustrado dio un golpe en el agua, como el agua escapaba de su puño apretado, así sentía que estaba perdiendo a su compañera)

V: Kakarotto... sólo queda un sitio... llévame...

Gk: Por supuesto, pero cuál?

V: El otro mundo... necesito saber si ella.. ya sabes...

Gk: De acuerdo, pon tu mano sobre mi hombro...

Ambos desaparecen del templo y llegan a la oficina de Enmma...

Enmma: Goku? Vegeta? pero qué hacen ustedes aquí? no me digan que se volvieron a morir?

V: Eres muy estúpido para ser un dios... acaso estás viendo aros dorados sobre nuestras cabezas? No, verdad? entonces ahórrate tus tontas preguntas!!

E: sí, sí, Perdón...

(Mejor darle por su lado a Vegeta, la ultima vez destrozó mi oficina)

Gk: Oye, Enmma, por casualidad no ha venido por aquí una mujer llamada Bulma? Bulma Brief... es algo joven aun...

E: No... de ninguna manera, y nadie llega al otro mundo sin que YO lo sepa.

Gk: Me permitirías dar un vistazo a tu libro? sólo para corroborar!

E: De acuerdo.

Efectivamente, sólo habian 2 Bulmas en el libro, uno era un extraterrestre parecido a un pez globo, (muy feo) y la otra era la abuela Brief. A Bulma la habían bautizado con ese nombre en su honor.

Gk: Será una tradición familiar... Trunks debió llamarse Bulmo...

V: GRRRRRR...

E: Bien, si la persona que buscan no está aquí, entonces debe estar con vida definitivamente.

Fue una buena noticia saber que ella no estaba muerta, pero entonces, dónde podría estar que no había manera de encontrarla?

--

Ella despertó de su sueño... se encontraba en una habitación iluminada artificialmente, carente de ventanas, toda de color blanco. Notó que su ropa había sido cambiada por una especie de bata; un fuerte dolor hizo llevar sus manos hacia su cabeza...

Es cierto... me golpeé la cabeza... (ella pensó, al tocar un cuadro de gasa que cubría su herida). Volteó a ver su mano izquierda, estaba vendada, se la había lastimado al intentar usar como arma ese artefacto cuando apareció el intruso... el intruso... él la golpeó... ahora lo recordaba... la hizo chocar contra una pared, fue ahí donde se golpeó la cabeza. Ella, atontada apenas logró lastimar al agresor con alguna herramienta, seguro le rompió la nariz, porque sangraba mucho, pero esto lo enfureció más... la golpeó sin piedad hasta que una bocanada de sangre salió de su boca y luego... y luego no supo más de sí hasta este momento...

Por un momento se sintió tranquila; su indumentaria, el ambiente y los primeros auxilios aplicados en ella le hicieron creer que estaba en un hospital y seguramente Vegeta había llegado a salvarla... sí, a pesar de todo ella podía contar con su obcecado príncipe.

Se levantó de la cama. Pudo notar que la habitación contaba con un pequeño cuarto de baño el cual tampoco tenia ninguna ventana al exterior, tanto la ventilación como la iluminación eran proveídas artificialmente. Se sintió un tanto molesta y encerrada. A ella jamás le gustaron los espacios cerrados, tanto que a veces prefería usar las escaleras de C.C antes que los ascensores.

Se acercó a la puerta; no tenia tablero de seguridad ni picaporte, cada vez se sentía más y más nerviosa, simplemente no había forma de abrirla, fue entonces cuando con terror entendió que no estaba en un hospital y que Vegeta no la había salvado esta vez y se percató que estaba prisionera... todo empezó a girar a su alrededor, sus piernas de pronto no pudieron sostenerla más y cayó inconsciente.

CAPÍTULO 3

Para estas alturas, ya todo mundo estaba enterado de lo sucedido y estaban reunidos en Capsule Corp. Algunos aun no terminaban de entender la gravedad del problema y otros, como por ejemplo Chichi, ya lloraba a su amiga como si fuera un hecho que hubiera fallecido.

Chichi: Pobrecita! si aun era joven! y tan inteligente! cómo es posible?

Gohan: Mamá... no, espera, ella está viva en algún lugar, tal vez uno de sus experimentos era una maquina de teletransportación y...

- Una explicación muy estúpida, por supuesto, los presentes lo miraron con molestia, lo que incomodo tanto al joven que prefirió quedarse en silencio en su lugar.-

Gk: Dime, Vegeta, crees que se trate de algún nuevo enemigo? no seria la primera vez que alguien viniera a vengarse de ti por algo...

V: No lo creo, todos incluso ese maldito de Freezer, tienen algún sentido del honor, y vengarse con la mujer del enemigo es un acto cobarde... eso no es de nadie que se jacte de ser hombre.

Yamcha: Oye, Vegeta, no será que ella al fin decidió abandonarte?

-Otro comentario tonto-

En otro momento, Vegeta le hubiera tirado un par de dientes, pero ahora estaba tan absorto en la desaparición de su compañera que ni siquiera le prestó atención.

Krilin: Caballeros, no veo otra solución, traeremos a Bulma de regreso usando las esferas del dragón y ella nos explicará todo. .. y Chichi, por favor, ya límpiate esos lagrimones!

Krilin, con su habitual amabilidad le acerca una caja de pañuelos desechables.

Y: Oye, Krillin, dónde está N18? nos seria útil en la búsqueda de las esferas.

K: Lo sé, amigo, pero a ella no... bueno, digamos que... errr... no le gusta socializar con ustedes, sobretodo con el gruñón de Vegeta.

V: Qué dices? (arqueando una ceja)

K: Eh... nada! yo sólo repito lo que ella dijo! jeje...además no es la única que no quiso involucrarse! a ver! dónde está Piccolo?

Gohan: El señor Piccolo no creyó que esto fuera suficientemente importante y a menos que la tierra este en peligro o algo así, dice que es problema exclusivamente nuestro.

Gk: Está bien, de todas formas con nosotros es suficiente para buscar las esferas!

Gh: Tenemos suerte, amigos! encontré 2 radares! así que podemos dividirnos en equipos!

V: Equipos? Escucha, niño! esto no es una competencia de exploradoras! ustedes hagan lo que quieran! yo buscaré por mi cuenta! dame uno de los radares!

Gh: Pero, Vegeta...

V: Dámelo!

Gh: Buff... está bien!

Yamcha pensando: Ni siquiera en esta ocasión deja de lado su maldito orgullo que en tantos problemas nos ha metido

Vegeta dirigiéndose a Chichi:

V: Dime, mujer, dónde están los mocosos?

Ch: Goten está acompañando a Trunks en su habitación, tiene que distraerse un poco, después de todo, sólo es un niño y está asustado...

V: Bien, además, no creo que sirva de mucho para esto... muy bien, montón de haraganes! no están de vacaciones! muévanse!!

K: Oye, Vegeta! te recuerdo que ya no estás con tu tropa! Así que no nos grites!

V: Bah...

Vegeta sale volando por una de las ventanas.

Gk: Oye, Krilin... discúlpalo... pero es que... cómo reaccionarias tú si N18 desapareciera de la faz de la tierra casi en frente de tu nariz? mal ejemplo, tu no tienes nariz...

K: ¬¬ Goku...

Todos: jajajaajajajajajaajajaja

Esto ultimo hizo reflexionar a Goku; qué sucedería si a Chichi le ocurriera algo similar? y si ya nunca pudiera demostrarle sus sentimientos hacía ella?

Gk: muchachos... ahora los alcanzo, adelántense por favor...

Gh, Y & K : De acuerdo!

Los muchachos se van dejando solos a la pareja Son.

Ch: Goku? qué ocurre?

Goku se acerca a su esposa, la toma en sus brazos levantándola y le da un breve pero profundo beso.

Gk: Chichi, no soy muy bueno para estas cosas, pero yo... yo te amo!

Ch: Mi Goku... -vino otro beso-

Gk: Escucha, llévate a los niños a nuestra casa, temo que este no sea un lugar seguro para ustedes, después de todo, aquí desapareció Bulma ...

Ch: Está bien, cuídate mucho, por favor.

Goku se llevó los dedos a la frente y desapareció.

--Segundos después Goku se reúne con el grupo--

Gh: Papá, qué bueno que llegas! a qué te quedaste?

Gk: Je... quería comer algo antes de salir, hijo!

Gh: OoU

K: Goku... por dios santo!

Y: Bien! ya tengo la primera esfera en el radar!

-- CAPÍTULO 4

Bulma despertó de su desmayo, alguien la había acomodado de nuevo en la cama, debido al dolor que sentía se sentó en la cama con dificultad... al estar más lúcida se dio cuenta que sentía alguien en la habitación además de ella. Era una mujer de su misma edad, con un uniforme blanco y una cara inexpresiva y dura, cabellos rígidamente recogidos hacia atrás, el sólo verla daba una sensación... de frío.

Mujer: Veo que despertó, fue una tontería levantarse de la cama, con lo lastimada que está...

B: Dónde estoy?

La mujer del frío rostro toma una charola con comida y la coloca sobre las piernas de Bulma.

M: Debe comer para recuperarse, hágalo, yo vendré por la charola en una hora.

B: Oiga! no ha respondido mi pregunta! me puede decir dónde estoy?

M: Procure dormir más tiempo, tiene mal semblante.

B: Escúcheme, por favor! qué estoy haciendo aquí? por favor, dígame, quién es usted?

La mujer se da la vuelta, se dispone a salir de la habitación, Bulma arroja la charola con comida hacia un lado, se pone de pie y se dirige a la mujer, la toma de un brazo y la obliga a encararla. La mujer conserva su rostro pálido e inexpresivo.

B: Oiga! que está usted sorda? por qué diablos no me responde? maldita sea! me quiere decir dónde estoy? vamos! que es retrasada? respóndame!!

La mujer conserva su actitud unos segundos, para luego sorpresivamente tomar a Bulma por el cuello con fuerza y obligarla a retroceder hasta arrojarla a la cama y ahí, de las manos de la mujer salen unas largas garras negras que se posan amenazantes sobre el rostro de Bulma.

M: Obedezca.

Las garras de la mujer se retraen, ésta da la media vuelta de nuevo y sale de la habitación. Bulma aun temblando se levanta con dirección a la puerta, intenta abrirla sin éxito.

B: No pueden tenerme aquí encerrada! sáquenme de aquí!

Bulma da algunos golpes a la puerta, obviamente no logró hacerle ningún daño a ésta. Víctima de la confusión y el dolor, sus piernas empiezan a doblarse hasta quedar en el piso en posición fetal... estaba como en una cárcel y ni siquiera se imaginaba qué delito pudo haber cometido para haber sido arrancada de su hogar de esa manera...Tranquila, Bulma... tranquila... Vegeta... Vegeta no tarda en dar conmigo. Él puede rastrear un ki de un extremo del planeta a otro... sí, él pronto va a venir a sacarme de aquí... lo único que tengo que hacer es resistir...

--

El grupo ya tenia dos esferas, una estaba en poder de un viejo que creía que le ayudaba para sus dolores reumáticos y la otra obstruía una coladera. (Rescatar la ultima fue un trabajo muy desagradable, bueno, y negociar que el viejo necio les diera la esfera tampoco fue fácil)

Vegeta por su lado, tenia ya 3 en su poder... no porque fuera más apto que los demás, sino porque simplemente él llegaba y las tomaba sin mayores contemplaciones. El hombre se sentía muy angustiado, aunque no lo demostraba, no quería verse nunca vulnerable frente a los demás, pero tan sólo imaginar que ella en estos momentos podría estar sufriendo, eso lo estaba matando, pero todos estos sentimientos para variar se enmascaran en un rostro serio y la frase 'no me importa'.

Pero pronto la traería de regreso, al fin tendría la explicación de lo que había sucedido y estando ella a salvo en casa, iría al mismo infierno para buscar a quien intentó arrebatársela y enseñarle que nadie se mete con la familia de Vegeta sin recibir su castigo antes de matarlo de una forma lenta, dolorosa y humillante.

Por otro lado, no podía dejar de experimentar esa sensación de culpabilidad, ya que la ultima vez que la vio la había 'vencido' en la discusión diciéndole cosas que sabia que a ella le dolían. Algo en él sabia que cuando volviera a verla tendría que disculparse con ella y claro, ella también tendría que pedirle disculpas; el problema era que en su vida Vegeta jamás había tenido que hacer algo así y no sabia cómo. Cualquier manera de hacerlo le parecía como si tuviera que humillarse... pero con tal de volver a verla en casa...

El sonido de derrumbe lo sacó de sus pensamientos, su cuarta esfera estaba incrustada en una columna de piedra en el interior de una cueva, enfrascado en sus meditaciones el príncipe no midió su fuerza y provocó que toda la cueva empezara a venírsele encima. Él pudiera haber escapado de ahí haciendo explotar de una vez todo el lugar, así lo hubiera hecho en otros tiempos pero había empezado a aprender a destrozar lo menos posible el medio ambiente cuando no fuera una situación de franca emergencia y, claro, un pequeño derrumbe no era suficiente para el orgulloso príncipe.

Tomó la esfera y voló hacia la salida, pesadas rocas de todos tamaños caían aparatosamente, algunas lo llegaban a golpear, pero no prestaba atención a eso... estaba a unos metros de la salida cuando una roca lo lastimó en la cabeza. El hombre pudo sentir la sangre cálida escurriendo por su frente y enrojeciendo su visión pero no se detuvo hasta estar afuera de aquel lugar, que para cualquier otra persona hubiera sido una trampa mortal. Una vez fuera, Vegeta guardó la esfera que había conseguido en una cápsula Hoi Poi, junto a las demás, una vez teniéndolas bien seguras, limpió la sangre y el sudor de su rostro con la tela de su sudadera.

--

Yamcha: rayos!! por qué siempre, al menos una de las esferas tiene que estar en el interior de un animal??

Krilin: Yamcha... no se te vaya a ocurrir la sugerencia de esperar a que el animal la 'deseche' naturalmente!

Gohan: Tienes razón, Krilin! no tenemos tiempo para esperar que el animalito haga sus...

Krilin: Er... exacto, no tenemos tiempo! (además, ni crean que voy a meter las manos en... 'eso')

Goku: Bien, no hay remedio! alguien tendrá que meterse dentro del la ballena para buscarla!

Y: Oigan, muchachos, miren el radar, hay 4 esferas juntas moviéndose, por lo visto Vegeta se nos ha adelantado mucho... no podríamos esperar a que él se las arreglara para sacar ésta?

K: Claro, Yamcha! así podrías darle armas para que nos siga tildando de inútiles! ahora sólo por eso, nosotros rescataremos esta ultima a como dé lugar!

GK: Bien dicho, amigo! por eso tú entrarás en el cuerpo del monstruo!

K: P... pero, yo por qué?

Gh: Anda, Krilin, tú eres el más indicado para esta misión porque eres el más pequeño y corres menor riesgo de atorarte... además, como no tienes nariz, no podrás quejarte del olor!

Verdad, Papá??

Gk: Por supuesto, hijo!!

Y: jajajajajajaja

K: Y tú de qué te ríes, Yamcha??

Y: No me río... es que... estoy hiperventilándome! jajaja...

K: ¬¬ cómo no...

Gk: Bien, Krilin! manos a la obra! confiamos en ti!

K: Está bien... allá voy!!

Tú puedes!!

Y es así como el dulce Krilin aprovecha un bostezo del animal para introducirse... (le deseamos todos mucha suerte)


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Bulma se paseaba en el interior de la habitación de un lado a otro. No sabia cuánto tiempo tenia ahí ni qué hora era... al traerla le habían quitado todos los objetos que traía consigo; su reloj, sus sencillos broqueles y su discreto medallón, también su ropa y zapatos, como si estuvieran buscando algo y ahora sólo llevaba puesta una sencilla bata similar a la de un hospital.

Se percató que la puerta estaba abriéndose; se trataba de la mujer de hace rato y otra más que sostenía toallas de baño y otras prendas.

Bulma se quedó muy cerca de la puerta, las mujeres entraron y en un audaz movimiento por poco y logra cruzar el umbral pero fue detenida; la mujer la tomó por la cintura y con violencia la metió a la habitación de nuevo y la arrojo al piso. La otra mujer que llevaba las toallas no se movía ni decía una sola palabra.

Bulma se quedó en el piso mirándola, era muy fuerte y a no ser por su temperatura corporal podría jurar que se trataba de un robot. Su rostro era como una mascara de plástico que no se movía. La mujer, sin decir una sola palabra, se acercó a Bulma que continuaba en el piso la tomó por los brazos y la obligó a ponerse de pie; la estaba tratando como a una muñeca de trapo.

M: No haga tonterías, no hay forma de escapar. Lo mejor es que coopere y las cosas serán más fáciles para todos.

Luego de estas palabras la dirigió al cuarto de baño. La mujer revisó que Bulma no ocultara ningún objeto dentro de la bata y luego sacó un aparato cilíndrico con una luz roja en la parte superior que emitía sonidos regulares. La mujer pasó el aparato sobre el cuerpo de la prisionera desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Una vez satisfecha con su revisión le indicó quitarse la bata y entrar a la ducha. Mientras ella se aseaba, la mujer permaneció en el mismo lugar. Al detenerse el sonido del agua, la mujer abrió la cortina e indicó a su asistente que le extendiera una toalla.

Cada detalle, hasta que Bulma (quien se sentía enorme mente incómoda en esta situación) terminó de vestirse con la ropa que le había traído, la asistente fue supervisado por la mujer.

M: Muéstreme las manos.

B: Qué?

La mujer tomó a Bulma de las muñecas y le colocó un apretado par de esposas. Esto era el colmo... ahora estaba siendo tratada como el peor de los criminales.

La asistente se quedó limpiando la habitación mientras que la mujer sujetó con fuerza a Bulma de un brazo y la llevó hacia afuera y la llevó por un largo pasillo. Entraron en un ascensor que subió varios pisos, caminaron aun más hasta llegar a una gran puerta. La mujer a través del tablero de seguridad indicó que aquí estaba 'la persona' y recibió la orden de entrar.

M: Señor, aquí está la persona que usted solicito, ha tenido episodios de rebeldía y un intento de escape, nada que no haya sido perfectamente controlable. Sugiero el uso de esposas, collares de represión y sedantes.

El hombre estaba sentado en un gran sillón dando la espalda a las mujeres contesto:

X: Lo dejo a su criterio, Helga, pero le recuerdo que es... 'mi invitada' y no debe lastimarla de no ser necesario.

Helga: Comprendo, señor.

Bulma piensa: Así que la bruja se llama Helga...

X: Retírate.

La mujer salió silenciosamente del lugar. Bulma se quedó ahí parada en silencio... aparentemente el trato recibido por su custodia la había hecho pensar dos veces antes de intentar cualquier cosa.

X: Bien, así que tú eres el genio, verdad?

El hombre giro en su sillón. Se trataba de un hombre de apariencia humana, de unos 30 años de edad, muy alto, con una complexión delgada pero fuerte, piel extremadamente blanca, usaba una barba en forma de candado y un par de discretas gafas, ojos color amarillo y cabello corto del mismo color. Llevaba puesto un oscuro uniforme militar en tonos verdes con muchas medallas, lo cual señalada su alto rango, una larga capa negra y unas botas completaban su atuendo.

X: Bien...

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de mirarla

X: Vaya, vaya, pero qué agradable sorpresa... la verdad no imaginaba que 'nuestro genio' resultara ser tan... agradable a la vista.

Ese hombre tenia algo en su mirada, era atemorizante, hablaba pausadamente con voz gruesa y arrogante. Evidentemente Bulma aun no se percataba de eso.

B: No me interesa! escuche, mi familia y mis amigos pronto van a encontrarme, en menos de lo que se imagina! y cuando eso pase se va a arrepentir!! si en algo le interesa su ridícula existencia será mejor que me deje en libertad ahora mismo!!

Afortunadamente el hombre encontraba divertido el cuadro. Ella tan débil y vulnerable, prisionera, se veía golpeada y atada de manos y sin embargo, tiene agallas para gritarle!

X: Y... qué te hace creer que tu gente va a venir a sacarte de aquí? al llegar te practicamos una exhaustiva revisión para buscar dispositivos de rastreo en tus objetos y el interior de tu cuerpo y no se encontró nada. Por si fuera poco, antes de venir aquí ordené que se te hiciera otra prueba.

B: Así que ése era el aparato de la bruja esa, Helga... pierden su tiempo, ellos no necesitan nada de eso, ellos pueden encontrarme siguiendo mi ki.

X: Qui?

B: Sí! mi propia energía! no importa dónde, ellos van a encontrarme... y cuando eso pase... todos, Usted y la bruja esa, todos se van a arrepentir! no conocen a mi esposo... ja..ja...ja.

X: Así que pueden seguirte? a donde sea?

El hombre se pone de pie, se acerca a Bulma, la toma de un brazo con suavidad, la conduce a una compuerta circular en la pared, ésta se abre y revela el que en otra circunstancia seria, hermoso paisaje.

Bulma palidece, se acerca más a la ventana abierta, posa sus manos esposadas sobre el grueso cristal.

B: Estoy... en el espacio?

X: Así es y para estos momentos a mucha distancia del planeta azul.

B: Planeta azul? se refiere a la T...

X: Tierra! claro! así le llaman ustedes! y bien, crees que a esta distancia logren sentir... tu qui?

B: Ki... es Ki! y sí, sí pueden seguirme hasta este lugar (probablemente).

X: Pues... estoy gratamente sorprendido entonces, mi Lady, no sabia que ustedes tuvieran esa habilidad... no me digas que tú puedes hacerlo también? Dime, percibes mi qui?

B: No. Lo único que logro percibir de usted es su hedor...

X: Jajaja, qué simpática y odio arruinarte el día pero, además de que te encuentras a años luz de tu planeta, el revestimiento de esta nave impide que sea detectada en los radares e impide que tu 'qui' pueda ir más allá de estas paredes, en otras palabras, a menos que estén dentro de esta misma nave, no tienen forma de rastrearte, hagan... lo que hagan... lo siento...

B: ...(entonces es por eso que no han venido? )

X: Qué bueno que lo tomes con calma porque vas a estar aquí por un tiempo y si te comportas todo saldrá bien, sobre todo para ti.

B: (Diantres!! ) ... Y bien... Señor.. eh..

X: Oh, sí! perdona mi descortesía, mi Lady, no me he presentado como es debido, Soy el General Björn.

B: Bien, general y qué tal que ahora que nos empezamos a entender, me saca las esposas? es que... me están lastimando...

G. Björn: Lo siento, mi lady, Helga ya me dijo de sus intentos. No puedo liberar sus manos pero permítame, por favor...

El General conduce a Bulma a el sillón frente a su escritorio, lo mueve para abrir el espacio y ayuda a la dama a tomar asiento para luego el volver a su lugar del otro lado del escritorio.

G. Björn: ... Te preguntaras por qué fuiste traída aquí, si no me equivoco.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza.

G. Björn: Es muy sencillo, se puede decir, necesitamos tus servicios para terminar un detalle importante de esta nave... de no hacerlo todo la flota podría tener problemas.

B: Bien, si de eso de trataba pudieron habérmelo pedido de otra forma. No era necesario ni irrumpir en mi casa, ni golpearme, ni llevarme sin que mi familia sepa absolutamente nada, y mucho menos tenerme encerrada a merced de esa maldita bruj... Helga!

G. Björn: Así es, lastima que nuestra política es tomar y usar lo que necesitemos sin preguntarle a los demás. Nuevamente tengo que disculparme, pese a mi uniforme lleno de insignias y nuestras, a veces rudas maneras, debo decir que sólo somos pacíficos exploradores del espacio y lo único que necesitamos es que concluyas el trabajo que nuestro obsoleto personal científico ya no pudo realizar... se trata sólo de un super generador de energía que aumenta la propulsión y velocidad de la nave...

B: Sólo eso? bien... yo terminaré su generador y ustedes me permitirán volver a mi casa al terminar.

G. Björn: Estoy casi de acuerdo, mi lady, sólo un detalle: no serás devuelta a tu planeta azul hasta que termines el generador y su eficacia quede completamente comprobada.

B: Manos a la obra entonces! entre más rápido esté listo más pronto me iré de aquí! espero que para trabajar me suelten las manos.

G. Björn: Desde luego. Bien, creo que esta charla ha terminado, fue un placer haber podido razonar con tan encantadora dama.

El general toma su comunicador : Helga!

La puerta se abre, Helga entra, sujeta a Bulma del brazo con mucha fuerza y es prácticamente arrastrada afuera de la oficina del general, cuya puerta se cierra dejándolo a solas sentado frente a su escritorio.

G. Björn: Estúpida... JA... JA... JAJA... JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA!!

-- CAPÍTULO 6

Una vez completadas las 7 esferas, el Dragón fue invocado, siempre impresionante, tan enorme y majestuoso como siempre que era necesario recurrir a él. Su voz retumba en el cielo como si fueran relámpagos…

Dios Dragón: Ahora pueden pedir su deseo...

Gohan: Te pedimos que traigas a Bulma del lugar donde este... por favor.

dD: su deseo será concedido...

El Dragón se queda en silencio durante unos minutos, todos lo miran con extrañeza, por que tardará tanto?, si en realidad, es un deseo bastante sencillo.

dD: uuhhhhmmfff... No puedo conceder ese deseo... mi poder no puede llegar hasta la persona que ustedes quieren que traiga.

Vegeta: Qué? qué quiere decir con eso?

dD: Siento no poder complacerlos. Deben pedirme otro deseo...

V: Si no puedes traerla, entonces imagino que tampoco puedes llevarme con ella... entonces no te necesito, vete.

dD: No desean pedir otra cosa?

Krilin: Será mejor que nos guardes este deseo para otra ocasión... de todas formas gracias...

dD: hhmmmggff...

Luego de un gruñido el dios desapareció y las esferas se esparcieron por todo el mundo de nuevo... Todos estaban muy acostumbrados a que, sin importar lo que pasara, siempre podría arreglarse con la ayuda las esferas, pero ahora, el gran dios no pudo conceder el deseo y tendrían que asumir la perdida del ser querido, era una realidad que nadie estaba preparado para aceptar. Un oscuro silencio se apoderó de los presentes...

En un momento, Vegeta reaccionó, al parecer su mente se resistió a aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta ese momento... en un furioso grito golpeó el suelo con sus puños ocasionando primero un temblor y luego que se formara una grieta que se abrió más y más hasta quedar convertida en un precipicio. Los demás sólo se movieron lo suficiente para no caer. Lo miraban en silencio y luego bajaron la cabeza...

Hasta ese momento Vegeta había logrado controlarse lo suficiente para no demostrar demasiada preocupación frente a los demás, siempre haciéndose el fuerte, el que no le importaba nada, pero ahora, sabiendo que no había más por hacer, se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras dejaba escapar un grito , un grito distinto a los que daba al luchar, este era un desgarrador grito de dolor, con el que dejaba salir todo lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo...

Goku: Será mejor que lo dejemos solo, en este momento no podemos hacer nada por él...

Yamcha que por su parte también se sentía conmocionado, Krilin y Gohan se retiraron, Goku se quedó un momento más...

Gk: Vegeta... Bulma está con vida, mientras así sea aun hay esperanzas... ella sabrá la forma de volver, estoy seguro.

Dicho esto Goku se retiró, dejando a su amigo a solas. Sabía que no podía hacer más por él en ese momento. Vegeta en su dolor aun intentaba albergar esperanzas, confiar en su pareja, pero le era imposible creer. Qué haría con Trunks? intentaría evitarle este sufrimiento? se lo haría encarar crudamente para hacerlo más fuerte? qué hacer? ...

QUÉ??

--

Después de esto se tomó la decisión de que Goten se quedaría en Capsule Corp por una temporada, mantendría a Trunks entretenido y no resentiría tanto el hecho de que Bulma se hubiera ido. Los señores Brief también estarían ocupados con el invitado y Vegeta podría retirarse a su guarida en lo profundo de las montañas.

No podía encarar a su hijo luego de haberle fallado al no poder traerle de regreso a su madre y podría entrar en una catarsis de dolor por su perdida. Por supuesto, no pensaba abandonar a Trunks, sólo que ahora necesitaba estar solo.

Al parecer el único que tenia suficiente FE en que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Bulma volviera era Trunks. Nadie deseaba desengañar al niño, así que le permitían soñar todo cuanto quisiera. Ya se haría solo a la idea.

CAPÍTULO 7

Nuevamente la presencia de Bulma era requerida por el General Björn, quien al parecer recordó que Bulma odiaba ser esposada, por lo que en lugar de eso le asignó dos soldados quienes, uno de cada lado, le sujetaban de los brazos mientras era conducida a su entrevista con el general. Esta vez no fue llevada a la oficina del general, sino a un salón grande y agradable. Una vez dentro, los soldados se retiraron dejando a Bulma parada ahí dentro.

G. Björn: Bulma! gusto en verte! por qué no tomas asiento y me acompañas?

El general le hablaba sentado en la cabecera de una larga mesa y con la mano le indicó sentarse en la silla que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la mesa. Bulma se encogió de hombros y obedeció.

G. Björn: Me acompaña?

El hombre tronó los dedos y de inmediato un sirviente apareció con una charola con dos copas que contenían algo que al parecer era vino. Primero le sirvió a la 'invitada' y por ultimo al general.

G. Björn: Salud! mi lady!

Björn levantó su copa para beber después un sorbo. Bulma por su parte movía la copa buscando algún residuo y olfateando cuidadosamente su bebida.

G. Björn: Descuida, no está envenenada.

Bulma: Eh... sí... salud...

G. Björn: Eres una criatura muy divertida... y hermosa... Tal vez deba considerar el hacer más prolongada tu estancia entre nosotros...

El liquido de pronto supo amargo en la lengua de la mujer.

B: Cuándo empezaré a trabajar? creí que lo haría inmediatamente después de nuestra primera charla.

G. Björn: Oh! nada de eso mi lady, preferí dejarte descansar un poco más, después de todo, veo que aun estas un poco lastimada.

Bulma baja la mirada hacia su mano vendada.

B: No... no es nada...

Unos instantes de silencio transcurrieron antes de que ella se decidiera a hablar de nuevo.

B: General, dígame algo... por qué yo?

G. Björn: Qué?

B: Por qué me trajeron a mí habiendo gente tan capaz como yo para hacer este trabajo?

Björn se levantó, caminó hacia Bulma, se inclinó colocando sus manos sobre los brazos de la silla aprisionándola y le habló muy cerca de su rostro...

G. Björn: Estamos con muchas preguntas el día de hoy... Bien mi lady, creo que esto es todo por hoy...

El general se enderezó y salió del lugar dejando a Bulma sola. Ella se levantó y caminó hacia una de las ventanas... Alguno de esos puntos luminosos que se ven allá fuera podría ser su planeta... estaba tan lejos... Bulma tocó el vidrio como queriendo acariciar a través de él, su lejano mundo... Por primera vez en todo este tiempo se detuvo a meditar en qué es lo que su familia podría estar pasando ahora.

B: Tal vez crean que sigo encerrada y furiosa en mi laboratorio.

Bulma se permitió una sonrisa, a la que siguió la sensación de un nudo en la garganta cuando fue asaltada por la duda...

B: Trunks... mi pequeño... te volveré a ver?

Sacudió su cabeza, como queriendo dispersar esa negativa idea...

B: Sí... Trunks... mamá volverá, sólo espérame. Ya sabré cómo arreglármelas...

--

Al día siguiente, tal como se había planeado, Bulma fue llevada al lugar donde se encontraba el famoso generador. Tenia una forma poligonal y unos 3 metros de ancho.

Helga: Aquí podrá trabajar cómodamente, las herramientas necesarias se encuentran en los estantes y se le han asignado algunos ayudantes.

Bulma: Trabajo mejor sola, si no hay más indicaciones quiero que se retiren.

Helge: Bien, en aquella computadora se encuentran los planos del generador y toda la información con la que se cuenta hasta este momento. En caso de necesitar algo, use el intercomunicador.

B: De acuerdo.

Dicho esto, Bulma se quedó trabajando. Era un lugar bastante amplio, de paredes oscuras, dos computadoras cerca del área de trabajo, estantes con toda suerte de herramientas...

A partir de entonces, Bulma solo se tomaba tiempo para darse un baño, comer algo y tal vez dormir un par de horas. Deseaba terminar lo más pronto posible. Afortunadamente la computadora y el resto del instrumental eran muy sencillos de manejar, lo que le facilitaba mucho la tarea. Transcurrieron así 5 días, desde la más detallada revisión de planos (muchas cosas estaban mal) hasta múltiples pruebas. Ya faltaba muy poco para terminarlo, durante este tiempo, Bulma pudo darse cuenta del enorme poder de ese generador... sencillamente impresionante.

Ella se sentía muy complacida por su logro, sólo faltan algunos detalles por afinar para dar por terminado su trabajo, estaba enfrascada completamente en su labor hasta que sintió una leve corriente de aire que provenía del techo. Era un ducto de ventilación que no había notado en todo ese tiempo y, bueno, no había tenido oportunidad de explorar por ahí y ya que estaba apunto de terminar... por qué no? el ducto de aire era una tentación irresistible.

La mujer arrastró una mesa de trabajo, colocó sobre ella una silla y de ese modo logró alcanzar el techo y con la ayuda de su desarmador logró zafar la rendija y entrar por la intrincada red de túneles. Aun faltaba un rato para que Helga se apareciera a hacer sus revisiones y llevarle sus alimentos así que tenia tiempo de merodear por ahí...

Vio una luz y decidió seguirla, ésta la llevó a desembocar a otro laboratorio más grande que el que ella usaba, sólo que éste estaba repleto de prototipos de armas. Las habían de todos tamaños y calibres... pero lo que le hizo quedar boquiabierta fue un enorme cañón... aun no estaba terminado, pero su tamaño era sencillamente monstruoso... de pronto Bulma vio algo en ese cañón que hizo que su presión sanguínea bajara hasta el subsuelo: el cañón tenia un espacio vacío con la misma forma y tamaño que el generador en el cual ella había estado trabajando!

Entonces la habían engañado! el generador no era para aumentar la velocidad de la nave sino para hacer funcionar ese cañón!! esa cosa tenía suficiente potencia como para convertir en arena un planeta completo!!

B: NO!! aterrorizada volvió a los túneles y tan rápido como pudo regreso a su laboratorio, una vez ahí tomó los cables del generador y los arrancó, golpeó los complicados sistemas con un martillo usando todas sus fuerzas, quería dejarlo completamente inservible...

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo; en ese momento entro Helga y al ver lo que Bulma estaba haciendo corrió hacia ella y la empujó a un lado para ver la magnitud del daño. Aprovechando que Helga había dejado la puerta abierta por la sorpresa, Bulma salió corriendo del lugar, no sabia a dónde, pero su instinto más primitivo la hacia correr lo más rapado que pudiera. Como era de esperarse, Helga había ordenado que la atraparan, así hubo una gran movilización en la nave, Bulma estaba asustada como no recordaba haberlo estado nunca, no tenía a dónde esconderse y estaba perdida en esa enorme nave desconocida. En otro momento ella hubiera podido depender de Goku, de Yamcha, siempre de otra persona, pero ahora ella estaba completamente sola. Un soldado la atrapó, pero la adrenalina le dio una desconocida fuerza, logró golpearlo y seguir huyendo... Lástima que su suerte no haya durado mucho, rápidamente fue capturada por los soldados, y para variar, golpeada por Helga.

Luego de pasar un par de horas encerrada nuevamente, fue llevada donde el General Björn... Bulma estaba parada y esposada en el centro de la oficina del general, quien caminaba de un lado a otro y alrededor de ella.

G. Björn: Por qué Bulma? por qué hiciste esta tontería?

Bulma: De ninguna manera pienso cooperar con ustedes! sobre mi conciencia no van a pesar las millones de personas que piensan asesinar con ese maldito cañón!! y mientras esté en mis manos, no lo harán!

G. Björn: Ah, no, mi lady? entonces tampoco te importa regresar a tu planetita azul?

En ese momento Bulma se encontró en una terrible encrucijada, si escogía ayudarlos muchísimas vidas de sacrificarían entonces, y aunque ella volviera a casa, además de que jamás podría volver a ver a los ojos a su familia por su cobarde acción, nada aseguraba que no fueran a atacar la Tierra... aunque claro, ahí están Vegeta y los demás... pero... los otros mundos probablemente no tendrían ninguna defensa frente a esta amenaza... Por otro lado, si no los ayudaba entonces no le permitirían nunca salir con vida de ahí... seguramente seria ejecutada...

G. Björn: Aun puedes corregir tu falla, Bulma, sólo acepta ayudarnos y no vuelvas a hacer ninguna tontería...

B: No...

G. Björn: Qué haz dicho?

B: Dije que no.

G. Björn: Esa es tu decisión, hmmm... (acariciándose el mentón) qué puedo hacer para convencerte?

SOLDADOS!!

Soldados: Sí, señor!

G. Björn: Llévensela y tortúrenla hasta que cambie de opinión... manténgala con vida a toda costa, pueden practicarle transfusiones si quieren, pero no la dejen morir! a ver cuánto tiempo soporta antes de cambiar de parecer!

Soldados: Sí, señor!

Los soldados se acercan a Bulma, la toman de los brazos y se disponen a salir, pero el general los detiene

G. Björn: Sólo un cosa más...

El general se acerca al rostro de Bulma, pega su nariz a su mejilla, aspira profundamente su aroma y luego le da una firme lamida.

G. Björn: No lastimen su rostro.

Dicho esto, los soldados se la llevaron para iniciar su 'terapia'.

CAPÍTULO 8

Björn había dado la de hacer a la invitada cambiar de opinión en base a tortura. Bulma jamás en su vida se había sentido tan desvalida, esta vez sencillamente no sabia qué hacer: o ser cómplice de sus atrocidades o morir. Según había escuchado, sería llevada a la parte inferior de la nave, algo así como la zona de calabozos y salas de interrogatorios (torturas, favor de no adornar). Llegaron al ascensor, tardo un par de segundos en abrir, a punto de poner un pie dentro de éste, se escucharon gritos de soldados...

INTRUSOS!! POR ACÁ!! CORRAN!

Pasos corriendo, gritos, RÁPIDO!! MUÉVANSE!!

Un grupo de soldados por en frente de donde la prisionera y su escolta se encontraban. Uno de los soldados preguntó: Qué está pasando?

Soldado 2: Se han detectado intrusos a bordo! tenemos ordenes de capturarlos! vamos!

Soldado 1: Pero qué hacemos con la prisionera?

Soldado 2: Pueden dejarla, no tiene dónde meterse, ahora vamos por esos intrusos! andando!!

Luego de dudarlo unos instantes, los soldados partieron dejando a Bulma sola frente al ascensor. Era una oportunidad de oro, lástima que estaba esposada, eso dificultaba las cosas, por lo pronto, debía ocultarse. Subió al ascensor y eligió un botón al azar, luego de bajar varios pisos éste se detuvo y se abrió. Ella salió al pasillo, al parecer había ido a dar a un sector un tanto abandonado de la nave; se notaba descuidado y la iluminación no era buena.

El lugar estaba ocupado con maquinaria vieja, naves accidentadas, grandes láminas de metal y otras cosas. En su caminata se topó con una puerta y su característica curiosidad la llevó a abrirla para encontrarse con un horrendo cuadro que hizo que un escalofrío la recorriera toda la espalda, un cuarto lleno de cadáveres congelados, algunos con serias mutilaciones... el cual se acrecentó cuando sintió que alguien le puso un arma en la espalda...

X: Voltea muy lentamente y levanta las manos...

Bulma obedeció y mostró sus manos esposadas al desconocido, quien resulto ser una mujer de largo y alborotado cabello negro que vestía el uniforme y armadura de los soldados, pero no llevaba el casco. Se le notaba nerviosa por lo que Bulma dedujo que ella era uno de esos intrusos de los que se hablaba.

B: Escucha, no me vayas a disparar, yo soy una prisionera. Querían que reparara un generador pero me negué al averiguar la verdad de lo que se trataba. La misteriosa mujer al oír la explicación se limito a seguir su camino.

B: Por favor, llévame contigo, no me dejes en este lugar... ellos van a matarme...

La mujer suspiró:

X: Está bien, pero si me causas un solo problema no dudaré un instante en dejarte.

B: Está bien, perfecto! Oye, podrías ayudarme con esto?

Bulma muestra su flamante par de esposas, la otra mujer saca de una de sus botas una pequeña daga la cual usa a modo de llave y libera a Bulma. Sobando sus muñecas y mirando con agradecimiento

B: gracias.

X: Olvídalo, agradéceme cuando estemos fuera de aquí, guárdalas! (refiriéndose a las esposas)

Aquel momento de calma terminó cuando los soldados llegaron a ese lugar, y al ser descubiertas empezó nuevamente la persecución.

B: Para variar, estoy en manos de otra persona, no tengo remedio...

La mujer de cabello negro permitió a Bulma adelantarse un poco mientras les disparaba para ganar algunos metros a los soldados quienes ya les pisaban los talones. Luego alcanzó a Bulma, la tomó de la mano y se colocó un extraño visor para luego disparar a las barras de neón que iluminaban el lugar, dejando a oscuras a los soldados. El visor que se había colocado la mujer le permitía distinguir los objetos en la oscuridad, lo que le daba ventaja sobre sus perseguidores.

B: Oye, a dónde vamos?

X: Shhhhh! no vayan a oírnos!

Usando una escalera de pared salieron a otro pasillo, la mujer se puso el visor sobre la cabeza y sacó un plano aparentemente de la nave, la cual se estremeció probablemente debido a una explosión.

X: ...Estamos en el nivel 3, del sector 32-6, entonces para llegar al hangar tenemos que ir así... y luego... ahá... bien! vámonos!

Otra explosión de dejó sentir en la nave, luego otra y otra, las sirenas de alarma sonaban con fuerza y el personal corría de un lado a otro y, aprovechando la confusión, las mujeres subieron algunas escaleras más, para toparse con otro grupo de soldados.

X: Al piso! tirate al piso!

Bulma obedeció de inmediato la orden antes de que nuevamente iniciara una desigual lucha entre la intrusa y los soldados, peor aun cuando la energía de su arma se terminó, entonces la usó para golpear a uno de los soldados en el estómago y luego lanzársela con fuerza directamente al rostro a otro.

X: Las esposas! damelas!

Bulma se las lanzó desde donde estaba y antes que los soldados restantes pudieran hacer nada, la mujer estaba usando las esposas de manera similar a un par de chacos para luego después de un gran salto tomar por el cuello a otro con su nueva arma estrangulándolo y, cuando otro de ellos intentó dispararle, lo usó como un escudo.

B: Oye, toma!

Bulma tomó dos de las armas de los soldados caídos y las hizo deslizar por el piso como un disco de hockey para hacérselas llegar a su nueva compañera, quien las tomo rápidamente para terminar de liquidar a sus agresores.

Bulma se acerca a ella una vez terminada la pelea pasando por encima de los cuerpos y recogiendo otro par de armas.

B: Eso fue muy bueno!

X: Jeje... en serio? gracias!

Sin saber por qué, recordó a su amigo Goku al ver la sonrisa de aquella mujer que acababa de conocer.

X: Vámonos de aquí, la fiesta se termin

B: Sí...

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que empezaran de nuevo los disparos.

X: Salen de todas partes!

B: Parecen cucarachas!

X: Cuca... qué?

B: Olvídalo...

Bulma se tiró al piso de nuevo, sólo que esta vez estaba usando las armas que había recogido, aunque su puntería era pésima lograba atinarle a uno que otro soldado, en cambio la otra mujer se encontraba de pie, esquivando los ataques y disparando. De esta manera siguieron avanzando y llegó el momento en que ambas estaban de pie y la más inexperta de las dos ya lograba darle a 6 de 10.

X: Oye, no suponía que no sabias hacer este tipo de cosas?

B: Bueno, después de todo no es tan diferente a los video juegos de mi hijo, así que...

X: Hablas cosas muy raras a veces, sabes?

Al fin llegaron a un punto de la nave-

X: según los planos aquí debe ser.

B: Eh? qué cosa?

La mujer sacó de su armadura una especie de huevo metálico y la colocó en el piso. Le indicó a Bulma retroceder unos pasos del huevo, que empezó a liberar un liquido verdoso que rápidamente corroía el piso hasta hacerle una gran perforación, del tamaño de una sombrilla grande abierta. Una vez que el huevo tocaba el piso, liberaba ese liquido verde, una y otra vez, piso tras piso, derritiendo el metal como si fuera un cuchillo caliente sobre barra de mantequilla.

B: Traías eso dentro de tu armadura? qué hubiera pasado si se te hubiera derramado ahí dentro?

X: Descuida, no tiene efecto sobre ningún tejido orgánico. Ya es hora!

Eran varios pisos, tal vez 10 los que habían sido perforados. Se había formado un hoyo donde era imposible ver el fondo. La mujer tomó a Bulma de la mano y ambas se lanzaron cayendo pesadamente, luego de descender varios metros, Bulma tuvo una duda:

B: Oyeee, a qué hora piensas flotar o levitar en el aire para evitar estrellaaaaaaarnoooos?

X: Levitar?

B: Sí! acaso no vuelas? (estaba muy acostumbrada a ver volar a sus amigos de la Tierra)

X: Pues... dónde me ves las alas o por qué crees que yo pueda volar?

B: Ayyyy, válgame diooooooos!!

Para tranquilidad de Bulma, la mujer sacó otro huevo similar al anterior, sólo que éste dejó salir una especie de espuma muy densa que amortiguó la caída.

X: Perfecto!! estamos en el hangar! tal como lo había calculado!

Sí, efectivamente habían llegado a un hangar, habían varias naves de combate y señalamientos, dos personas más usando el uniforme de los soldados de la nave se acercaron a las mujeres.

?: Tardaste demasiado, pero al parecer todo salió bien, verdad?

¿: Y quién es ella?

X: Ciertamente no sé, estaba prisionera, me ayudó a salir, en fin, yo sé lo que hago! vámonos!

?: De acuerdo! todo está listo!

De esta manera, Bulma, la mujer que la había ayudado a salir y las otras dos personas más subieron a una nave para escapar del lugar y gracias a explosivos forzaron las compuertas hacia el exterior.

Ahora sólo resta esperar que Bulma no haya saltado del sartén al fuego...

CAPÍTULO 9

Una vez dentro de la nave, las otras dos personas que acompañaban a la mujer de cabello negro se quitaron los cascos que cubrían sus rostros. Sorprendentemente también eran mujeres, sólo que lucían de menor edad, unos 15 o 16 años tal vez. Una de ellas tenia un extraño aspecto felino, con un fino pelaje amarillo cubriendo su piel acompañado de delgadas franjas de color café y la otra más bien tenia el aspecto de un fantasma, pálida como un papel, con cabellos de color lila muy claro, casi blanco y ojos de el mismo color, sólo que en una tonalidad más oscura.

Luego de alejarse lo suficiente de la nave del general, la chica con aspecto pálido se levantó de su puesto dirigiéndose a la mujer de cabello negro:

?: Nila! te tardaste un poco pero a final de cuentas la misión fue un éxito! Quiero ser como tú cuando sea grande!

B: Nila es tu nombre? qué lindo!

Nila: Gracias, pero debo repetir que yo no hice todo el trabajo.

¿: Cómo? la felina interrogó.

(señalando a Bulma)

N: Ella inutilizó el generador por completo, yo sólo tuve que encargarme de terminar de fastidiar al cañón... y por cierto... jamás me dijiste cómo te llamabas ni cómo fuiste a dar a la nave del general?

B: Mi nombre es Bulma; pertenezco al planeta Tierra.

una persona entro en mi casa y me llevó a la fuerza... debo agradecerles por haberme sacado de ahí, de otro modo con seguridad hubieran terminado ejecutándome... Ellos me habían dicho que ese generador era para aumentar la velocidad de la nave, y que sólo eran exploradores; luego me di cuenta de cuál era el verdadero plan y pues...

¿: Viajeros del espacio... claro...

N: Bueno Bulma, pues es hora entonces de presentarnos: la fierecilla es Clio.

¿: Hola.

N: Y aquella callada y pálida sombra que está ahí es Didier.

?: Oye, yo no soy callada! que ustedes acaparen toda la conversación es otra cosa! Mucho gusto Bulma!

N: Y por último, creo que ya lo escuchaste, mi nombre es Nila. Venimos de un planeta llamado Arborea, teníamos la misión de inutilizar ese maldito cañón de pesadilla, pero al parecer te nos adelantaste...je...

Didier: Desde que Freezer fue derrotado, Björn ha buscado heredar sus 'glorias'.

Clio: Sí, sólo que el general es un debilucho y todo lo tiene que hacer con sus armas , sin ellas y su flota, no es nada, así que es relativamente fácil mantenerlo a raya...

D: Fácil?

CL: Al menos controlable, te acuerdas de Freezer?

D: No quisiera pero sí... siempre fue una amenaza latente, menos mal que Arborea siempre logró pasar inadvertida a sus ojos...

B: Esperen! entonces ustedes conocieron a Freezer?

Cl & D: Líbrenos los dioses!!

N: En persona jamás... era bien sabido que a ese tipo y sus mercenarios era mejor tenerlo lejos... muy lejos. Pero tú cómo sabes de él, Bulma?

B: Suspiro es una larga historia, pero imagino que también oyeron hablar de los saiyajin.

Con gesto angustioso las tres mujeres asintieron. Sabían muy bien los estragos que habían causado.

B: Bien, pues ellos intentaron atacar mi planeta hace ya varios años.

Cl: Pero cómo es que aun existe entonces?? porque un ataque saiyajin es algo gravísimo.

N: Clio! no interrumpas!

B: Freeza y sus hombres fueron vencidos finalmente en mi planeta, es algo muy complicado de contar...

D: En serio? por favor! queremos escucharlo!

Entonces Bulma relató la llegada de Raditz, Nappa y Vegeta a la tierra, cómo fueron vencidos por uno de su misma especie pero criado en la Tierra, la Batalla en Namek, y el final definitivo de Freezer en manos del muchacho que venia del futuro (omitiendo por el momento que era su hijo, al parecer ellas no simpatizaban nada con los saiyas). Al terminar las mujeres se miraban entre ellas incrédulas y boquiabiertas.

N: sencillamente... imposible...

Cl: sí! wow! si no fuera por la convicción que muestras al hablar, juraría que mientes.

D: Clio!

Cl: qué?!

D: olvídalo... bien, según mis cálculos ya estamos en posición para abrir el túnel.

N: de acuerdo.

B: el túnel? qué es eso?

N: mmm... cómo te lo explicaré? Nuestras naves utilizan para viajar algo a lo que llamamos túneles: consiste en abrirlos trazando una ruta determinada para llegar a un destino en concreto.

el rostro de Bulma dejaba ver que no había comprendido bien.

N: digamos que si desde donde estás, quisieras llegar a la puerta de la cabina caminado te tomaría unos 35 segundos hacerlo, no? Si abres un túnel en el vació entre tu y la puerta te tomaría solamente unas milésimas de segundo llegar.

B: o sea, que a través de dichos túneles es posible recorrer grandes distancias en muy poco tiempo?

N: sí, algo así.

B: y si los segundos equivalen a años luz... fascinante!

D: el problema es que al abrir el túnel no debe haber ninguna nave o asteroide cerca, ningún objeto grande en general, ya que succiona con muchísima fuerza, es como un hoyo negro.

N: otra ventaja es que una vez dentro es imposible ser atacado o perseguido.

D: sí, por eso y más vamos a entrar, así que será mejor que tomen asiento y se aseguren bien, porque el tiempo que la succión del túnel dura no es muy cómodo que digamos...

Cl: no, nada cómodo, considerando que si algo sale mal en el proceso puedes terminar como una gran masa sanguinolenta en el piso.

B: QUÉ??

N: sí, pero afortunadamente hemos hecho esto miles de veces, así que hasta dormidas podríamos hacerlo, así que ven, toma asiento, ponte el cinturón y relájate...

Bulma ya sentada y acomodándose el cinturón de seguridad

B: por cierto, a dónde vamos?

N: por lo pronto a Arborea, se aproximan turbulencias en el espacio, no podremos viajar en algún tiempo, apenas lo justo para llegar a casa.

B: ... a casa...suspiro

Luego de varias horas de viaje un agujero se abrió en el espacio expulsando a la nave, al fin habían llegado.

Bulma se sorprendió ante la belleza del planeta, era pequeño, de un intenso color azul y rodeado de nubes de gas de varios colores. No hubo mucho tiempo para admirarlo, por que la nave empezó a penetrar en la atmósfera. Una vez dentro era posible apreciar el despejado cielo azul, un sol brillante como jamás lo había visto y que sin embargo no lastimaba la piel o la vista. Casi todo estaba cubierto de un inmenso océano, fueron kilómetros y kilómetros de agua; hasta apareció una enorme isla, llena de árboles que perfumaban suavemente el aire y un orgulloso castillo erguido en el centro con altísimas torres de caprichosas formas. En vez de aterrizar en la superficie de la isla, la nave se sumergió en el mar para entrar por una compuerta situada bajo la isla, increíblemente abajo de tan pacifico lugar había un arsenal vastísimo, con armas de todo tipo y extraños vehículos.

Al bajar de la nave otra mujer con ropas de color naranja de textura vaporosa que le cubrían de la cabeza a los pies dejando sólo espacio para los ojos se les aproximó: Y bien? a juzgar por sus caras veo que tuvieron éxito...

N: bueno, un par de cosas se salieron del plan, pero el resultado fue el esperado.

: me alegro, ahora quiero que vayan a descansar. La reina las verá mañana para enterarse en persona de los detalles de la operación.

N: bien, Padme, ella es Bulma, nos fue muy útil en la misión, al parecer la tenían en contra de su voluntad, así que la traje con nosotras-

B: er.. hola... Padme, verdad?

Padme: sí, así es... pero qué??

Al parecer la dama de naranja se sorprendió mucho al ver a Bulma.

B: eh?

P: no, nada, bien Bulma, imagino que pasaste momentos muy difíciles, así que te asignaré una habitación para que descanses.

Cl: bueno, si no hay más, me retiro.

D: si, yo también.

N: me muero por un baño caliente...

Luego de esto, Nila se quitó la armadura y suspirando de gusto dejó desenrollar una larga cola de su cintura.

B:una cola? como si fuera una saiy... pero no... se supone que por aquí no los quieren...

A Bulma le fue asignada una gran habitación, con largas ventanas en forma de arco que dejaban circular aire y luz libremente y dejaban ver hacia el exterior todo el bosque, el océano y hermosas aves volando... era un lugar sencillamente hermoso.

En otra habitación, Nila había terminado ya de ducharse y ahora cepillaba su larga cabellera negra, que en estas condiciones de luz dejaba ver finos mechones de color rojizo, pero no estaba sola, Padme estaba con ella...

P: dime, no lo notaste?

N: qué cosa?

P: la muchacha que trajiste...

N: sí, qué tiene? no creerás que es una espía o algo así, verdad?

P: no, no es eso, es que, no le notaste ningún parecido con nadie?

N: ciertamente no, bueno, ahora que lo dices...

Padme tomó un pliego de papel y una barra semejante a un lápiz, y con singular facilidad empezó a dibujar a Bulma

P: quién es?

N: Bulma, por supuesto, pero qué haces?

P: shhhh!! ahora qué pasa si hacemos crecer su cabello y lo peinamos así...

Padme modificaba el dibujo mientras hablaba.

N: Es cierto! pero cómo no lo note antes! si es casi idéntica!

P: al fin te das cuenta.

N: pues el parecido entre las dos nos puede ser de gran utilidad, por otro lado, si ellos la eligieron para terminar su generador, quiere decir que es muy hábil en ese aspecto, seria muy bueno que se quedara con nosotras.

P: sí, pero te recuerdo que ella debe tener familia que la espera en algún lugar... en todo caso, quedarse sería decisión suya...

CAPÍTULO 10

La fe nos hace ver que cada gota cuenta, que el bien es contagioso, que la verdad triunfa"

Han transcurrido ya 2 meses en el planeta Tierra. Todos a su modo intentan volver a su vida normal, algunos con mas éxito que otros pero siempre hay un dejo de tristeza, incertidumbre e incluso temor en sus miradas. Muchas emociones, pero ninguna que se acerque a la resignación. Tal vez el hecho de no saber a ciencia cierta qué sucedió pudo ser mucho peor que ver un cuerpo sin vida.

Vegeta ha decidido dejar su refugio en las montañas, al fin se sentía con valor para volver a casa. Fue terrible encontrar las rosas de Bulma en tan mal estado, se veían marchitas, las secas puntas de las hojas eran como un reproche a su ausencia. Dentro de la casa se podía apreciar algo que casi era el sonido normal de la casa, voces de los empleados, los robots de mantenimiento, pero había algo más... se sentía frió... como un mausoleo.

Pasó por el laboratorio que ella ocupaba, como era de esperarse estaba cerrado con llave, pero no tuvo problema en forzar la cerradura. Las manchas habían sido limpiadas y el desorden había desaparecido. Ella jamás hubiera permitido que nadie entrara a tocar sus queridas herramientas, o sus raros inventos, pero ahora todo estaba guardado en cajas, y los aparatos grandes como las computadoras estaban cubiertos por sabanas blancas. El hombre decidió salir de ahí, se dirigió a la habitación que compartieron, a diferencia del laboratorio , ésta estaba completamente intacta, tal vez la respetaron por que después de todo, también era la habitación de Vegeta.

La gran cama, el fino edredón blanco, el recuerdo de esa mañana, amanecer abrazados, su cabello revuelto, sus labios hinchados de tanto besarlos la noche anterior... todo era tan dolorosamente familiar... sobre el tocador descansaba aun su pequeño camisón de satín color durazno; él lo tomó y aspiró profundamente, aun podía percibirse su perfume.

El baño lleno de sus botellas inútiles, y el botiquín de emergencias no podía faltar. Cuántas veces lo habría ella curado en este tiempo? ella siempre estuvo ahí desde el principio, con sus manos de seda limpiando las heridas cuidadosamente y colocando vendajes, nunca estaba demasiado ocupada como para no encargarse de él.

La voz de su hijo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el niño abrazó a su padre y éste le hizo un suave cariño en la cabeza.

V: Trunks, qué haces aquí?

Tk: hoy es sábado, Papá! no voy a la escuela, recuerdas?

V: ...

Tk: qué bueno que ya regresaste! entrenaste mucho? a dónde fuiste? me trajiste algo? Mira, Papá! no dejé que mi abuela guardara las cosas de mi Mamá! lo hizo en el laboratorio pero aquí no se lo permití! todo está igual que siempre, así cuando ella regrese no tendrá por qué enojarse, ya sabes que a ella no le gusta que toquen sus cosas...

Vegeta sólo miraba en silencio a su hijo, le sorprendía su inocente optimismo, hablaba como si su madre sólo hubiera salido un par de días.

--

Planeta Arborea.

Por primera vez desde que Bulma salió de su casa pudo dormir tranquilamente, se sentía curiosa de explorar así que se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta; fue una grata sorpresa encontrarla abierta dándole a entender que ya no estaba mas prisionera.

Recorrió los pasillos, le llamó mucho la atención que únicamente habían mujeres en aquel lugar y al parecer se dividían en grupos diferentes. No tardó mucho en deducir que las mujeres de ropaje naranja como Padme llevaban pergaminos y libros, y hablaban sobre política y diplomacia, sólo que ellas llevaban su rostro descubierto, Ellas pertenecían a algo así como un senado. Otro grupo portaba armaduras metálicas con finos grabados que protegían pecho, tórax y hombros, las mujeres de ese grupo lucían cuerpos fuertes y con musculaturas suavemente marcadas, algunas armaduras eran más ostentosas que otras, lo que daba a entender que algunas tenían rangos superiores; éstas pertenecían al grupo militar. Luego un tercer grupo de mujeres vestidas con ropas sencillas de color hueso llevaban planos y herramientas mientras discutían sobre cálculos y formulas, obviamente ellas eran el grupo científico. Por ultimo estaban las sacerdotisas, con largas túnicas blancas, un medallón de oro en el pecho, pasos silenciosos y expresión tranquila en el rostro.

Aparentemente convivían cordialmente aunque cada quien estuviera muy enfrascado en sus asuntos... de pronto Bulma sintió algo duro en la espalda y una voz de mujer que fingía ser de hombre la detuvo: quedas detenida por deambular con ropa indebida! Bulma se dio la vuelta y descubrió que era Nila quien le jugaba una broma usando su dedo índice para simular un arma

B: jaja... hola, Nila!

N: conociendo?

B: bueno.. sí... espero no les moleste.

N: nada de eso, sólo te recomiendo que no te acerques a ninguna con armadura, no tienen el mejor carácter que digamos.

B: de acuerdo.

N: bien, la audiencia con Su Majestad fue pospuesta, así que te mostraré el lugar si quieres.

B: Si! me encantaría! vamos!

N: sí, pero espera! primero debes asearte y cambiarte de ropa, jajajaja no te haz visto en un espejo?

Bulma bajó la mirada y se vio en ropa de dormir

B: tienes razón... no puedo ir así a ningún lado... dame 10 minutos!

Luego de eso ambas salieron al exterior del castillo, toda la ciudad era una especie de enorme jardín con caminos empedrados y altísimos árboles, edificios hechos de piedra blanca con finos detalles labrados e imponentes esculturas, estos edificios eran centros gubernamentales y academias, en un sector algo más lejano se encontraban las casas, construidas del mismo material aunque de apariencia mas sencilla, rodeadas de flores y árboles frutales.

B: Oye, Nila, hay algo que te quiero preguntar...

N: claro, dime.

Ambas mujeres caminaban, Bulma admiraba la belleza de la ciudad mientras que Nila le explicaba todo y jugaba despreocupadamente con una ramita.

B: sólo he visto mujeres en el tiempo que llevo aquí, dónde están los hombres?

N: hombres? donde deben estar, muy lejos de aquí. Ellos están excluidos por completo de nuestra sociedad, es más, si alguno osara pisar Arborea deberá pagar con su vida ese atrevimiento.

Bulma entonces miró sorprendida a las niñas pequeñas que jugaban cerca de ahí.

B: y ellas? es decir... si no hay hombres con quién 'procrear' entonces, cómo es que hay tantas pequeñas por aquí?

N: cuando una guerrera llega a la edad adecuada se le asigna como misión buscar a un guerrero varón notable, no importa de dónde provenga mientras sea compatible genéticamente para usarlo como 'semental' de modo que la criatura que procreen herede las facultades de los padres, y así mejorar nuestra población. Lo mismo ocurre con las científicas y demás, es por eso que nos vemos tan diferentes unas de las otras, de hecho, no existe realmente una raza arboreana como veras.

B: entiendo... pero entonces... qué pasa con los bebés que nacen varones?

N: es una desgracia. Tanto trabajo encontrar al ejemplar adecuado y todos los dolores de parto para que resulte que el producto sea hombre y haya que sacrificarlo.

B: SACRIFICARLO? a un recién nacido? un hijo de sus propias entrañas? pero cómo es posible??

(Bulma recuerda a su pequeño Trunks, la sola idea de haberlo matado le es repugnante)

N: sí, eso es lo mismo que dicen las madres de estos niños, al parecer el instinto maternal las ciega y no entienden razones, dejar vivos a los niños varones seria el fin de nuestra perfecta sociedad! pero quita ya esa cara! los niños mueren rápido y sin ningún dolor, de hecho, se puede decir que se les da una muerte dulce y tranquila.

B: pero muerte al fin! por Dios!

N: oye cálmate... te digo un secreto? muchos de esos niños se salvan, a menudo las sacerdotisas que se encargan de los sacrificios logran enviar a los bebés con sus padres a escondidas. O si los padres no son dignos de hacerse cargo de sus hijos éstos son llevados con familias en otros planetas que los cuidan y aman como si fueran propios.

B: francamente sigo sin estar de acuerdo...

N: Bulma, me has dicho que tu mundo ha estado en peligro muchísimas veces, ¿cuántas de ellas el enemigo ha sido una mujer?

B: veamos... Pilaf, la patrulla roja, Piccolo, Vegeta y compañía, A18, Freeza, Cell, Boo... sólo A18.

N: bien, entonces como veras el hombre siempre es el que, por su maldito afán de poder y ambición enfermiza, ocasiona las grandes masacres, en cambio nosotras existimos pacíficamente, respetamos el derecho de los demás a vivir y sus opiniones. Nuestras guerreras están únicamente para defendernos de invasores, o en el caso de Bjôrn, sabotear sus planes por el bien de este y otros planetas.

B: pues, suena lógico, pero sigue sin convencerme, sabes? qué hay de los derechos de esos niños?

N: jajaja. eres una melindrosa!

B: Nila... cuándo podré volver a mi casa?

N: que no estas a gusto aquí? dime si acaso alguien te ha estado molestando y en este momento la traigo aquí para que se disculpe!

B: No, nada de eso, en serio! todas han sido muy amables, pero es que extraño a mi hijo y me preocupa lo que puedan estar pasando allá, incluso el pelmazo de Vegeta...

N: eh? quién? ( ese nombre, ese nombre en algún lado lo he oído antes)

B: mi esposo, es que, bueno, la ultima vez que 'hablamos' tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte, sólo de pensar que esos tipos pudieron haberme matado, para serte sincera me hace desear volver a abrazarlo con ansias locas y decirle que siento mucho todo lo que le grité, que lo amo!

N: el amor... no te das cuenta? es nuestra perdición! cuántas compañeras mías han muerto 'por amor'? en vez de una aventura de una sola noche con fines reproductivos y el placer como bono adicional, NO! se encaprichan, perdón, se enamoran de esos malditos hombres y terminan muriendo por su culpa! ya sea asesinadas por sus enemigos, por ellos mismos, suicidándose al ver sus sueños rosas rotos... o lo que es peor! pariendo a sus hijos!

B: creo que tus puntos de vista están algo exagerados...

N: oye! y nada de hablar con Didier o Clio sobre tus costumbres! mira que convivir permanentemente con un esposo y conservar hijos varones contradice todas nuestras leyes!

B: claro! ahora mismo voy a corromperlas! tonta!

N: tonta tú! jajajajajajajaja

N: Y contentando tu pregunta de hace un momento, me temo que tendrás que esperar aquí algún tiempo.

B: por qué?

N: Aun hay turbulencias de energía en el espacio y así es muy peligroso viajar en estas condiciones, aun dentro de los túneles.

B: pero entonces, cuánto tiempo tendré que quedarme aquí?

N: una temporada...

B: cuánto?

N: una temporada pequeñita!

Bulma frunciendo el ceño queriendo imitar el aspecto intimidante de Vegeta: Cuánto??

N: 6 meses.

B: qué?? 6 meses? maldición! esa es toda una vida!

N: Sí, toda una vida si eres un insecto!

B: no te burles! no te burleeeees!! no veré a mi familia en medio año!

N: bueno, y qué hay de esas famosas esferas milagrosas? se supone que con sólo pedirlo, ya deberías estar en casa, no?

B: es cierto, después de todo solo han pasado dos días, verdad? seguro ahora ya deben estarlas buscando y para mañana a esta hora yo ya estaré allá con ellos!

N: por supuesto, si no es que la misma turbulencia impida al dragón rastrearte hasta aquí, entones te quedaras de todas formas! claro que en tu casa te darán por muerta y no te buscaran más dentro de 6 meses.

suspiro B: tienes razón...

N: tómalo por el lado amable! te entretendrás mucho aprendiendo de nuestra civilización, y tal vez hasta logres comprendernos!

B: bien, pero no mataré a mi hijo, de ninguna manera!

N: ya deja eso!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 11

CAPÍTULO 11

Clio: Así que Bulma se quedará con nosotras? eso amerita un trago!

N: un trago? lo único que tienes permiso de beber es leche, niña! qué tienes en mente?

CL: bueno, es que caminando por ahí me encontré una llave...

N: te la encontraste?

CL: sí, la encontré perdida en la cocina, bueno de hecho estaba escondida, pero no importa, y casualmente resulto ser la llave del almacén del castillo!

D: hmmm...

CL: y pues entré al almacén y me encontré esta linda garrafa de licor de frutillas del bosque tirada, supongo que nadie la quería.

N: tirada? (interroga acariciándose el mentón)

CL: bueno, estaba en posición horizontal en un mueble junto a otras botellas!

N: entonces no te encontraste nada! te la robaste de una cava! quién te enseño esas mañas? (bajando la voz un poco) oye... devolviste la llave? alguien te vio?

CL: no, fue el crimen perfecto!

N: en ese caso, podrías meterte en problemas si te descubrieran intentando devolverla, así que tenemos que deshacernos del cuerpo del delito!

CL: salud!

D: Nila!! entonces vas a ser cómplice del robo?

N: vamos, Didi, no es para tanto! creo que la chica ya aprendió la lección!

D: no me llames Didi! soy DIDIER!!

N: ya, toma un trago!

D: no gracias, yo no quiero participar en esto! me voy!

CL: pero qué delicada! Bulma, tú no iras a desairarnos, verdad?

La felina ofrece la botella a la invitada terrestre

B: bueno, yo, de hecho, no acostumbro beber mas que en ciertas ocasiones y... ah! qué diablos! Salud!

--

Una hora después...

N: C... Clio! hermana! dame otro lago de trigor!!

B: será trago de licorsh... hip!!

N: lo que seaaa, ya dámelo! sí! brindo por mi padre!!

CL: cuál padre?

N: ese maldito! por el que mi pobre madre murió!! haha..ha! (empieza a llorar)

B: ya... ya amiguita! no es para hic! tanto! Ay, creo que ya estoy ebria!

CL: mareada nada más! a ver, recuéstate

B: ...

N: oooohhhhh, ohhh!! destino cruel!

--

Al siguiente día...

B: ay, mi cabeza... ayy... mi espalda... ay... qué es esto? algún insecto me habrá picado?

Bulma se levanta, se dirige al espejo, descubre su espalda y abre desmesuradamente los ojos!

B: qué es esto!!

N: qué? qué pasa? nos atacan!

B: Nila! qué es esto??

N: es nuestro tatuaje! todas las amazonas lo llevamos como símbolo distintivo! mira!

Nila se descubre un hombro y muestra el mismo símbolo.

B: pero yo no quiero un tatuaje! qué sigue? me van a poner una argolla en la nariz? quiero que me lo quiten! exijo que me lo quiten!

CL: pero, Bulma! si tú misma pediste que te lo pusieran! insististe mucho!

B: pero estaba ebria! no debieron hacerme caso! buaaaah!! qué va a decir mi madre cuando me vea esto! dirá que me hice una rebelde sin causa!

N: bah, apuesto lo que sea que para cuando deba volver a su casa llevará ese tatuaje con orgullo! como una amazona de verdad!

CL: tú crees? mira el berrinche que está haciendo.

N: pero no podrás negarme que tiene madera!

CL: Nila... eso de la turbulencia no será invento tuyo para retenerla aquí, verdad?

N: lo de la turbulencia es cierto, y puedes preguntarle a quien quieras, no es ningún pretexto, pero valdría la pena que se quedara con nosotras.

B: oigan, ustedes! dejen de secretearse! cómo me quito esto?

CL: hmmm no sé, frótate hiedra venenosa en la espalda, te rascaras tanto que seguro terminaras por arrancarte el tatuaje.

N: o puedes pegarte una plancha de hierro candente en el área y luego despegarlo violentamente y llevarte todo el pedazo de piel, no se me ocurre ninguna otra forma.

B: muy graciosas... muy graciosas.

N: cuántas veces te he dicho que no pongas esa cara! prepárate por que quiero que veas muchas cosas!

--

Ahora el grupo sale a un patio.

N: Bien, Bulma, para empezar, toda amazona debe saber defenderse de sus agresores, no importa si es una sacerdotisa, una científica o una guerrera.

Poniéndose en posición defensiva:

Ahora tírame tu mejor golpe! anda!

B: hmm... (Bulma usa su imaginación para ver a Helga, su carcelera en lugar de Nila)

PAF!

Una bofetada se estrelló en el rostro de Nila

N: eso fue lo mejor que tienes? te quieren sacar el corazón para comérselo y le das un bofetón al enemigo? grrr... te falta mucho, mucho.

B: oye! no seas petulante!

N: qué? no puedes? vamos! (Nila da un par de empujoncitos a Bulma retándola)

Esta vez Bulma cierra su puño e intenta golpear a la otra mujer como si fuera un aparato descompuesto, pero antes que lo logre, Nila detiene el puño amenazante e incrusta su rodilla en el abdomen de su atacante haciéndola caer al piso.

N: lo siento, Bulma! discúlpame! pensé que sabrías detener ese ataque!

B: nnnp...

N: al parecer voy a tener que empezar desde el principio contigo, porque no sabes nada de esto! Bien, mira, Bulma, esto es un puño, sirve para golpear, entiendes? repite con migo, pu...ño...

B: vete al diablo!

N: muy bien! esa es la actitud!

En ese momento Padme, la dama de ropaje anaranjado cuyo rostro oculta celosamente se acerca, para luego alarmarse al ver a Bulma en el piso con las manos en su estómago.

P: oigan ustedes, qué creen que hacen? Bulma, estás bien? te hizo daño esta bárbara? pero cómo es posible, Nila! no te da vergüenza?

B: nn...no Padme, est...toy bien...

N: lo ves? Además, te aseguro que algún día me agradecerá que le haya enseñado a defenderse, es más! de haberlo sabido antes, para empezar no estarías aquí!

B: tiene razón, de haber sabido poner resistencia a la 'cosa' que entró a mi laboratorio aun estaría en mi casa

N: Bien Pad, y a que debemos el honor de que toda una consejera real baje a estos niveles de violenta barbarie y se mezcle con el vulgo?

B: Vulgo? hablaras por ti...

P: jej.. (risa ahogada) escuchen, tenemos audiencia con su Majestad, es momento de darle a conocer los pormenores de la misión de sabotaje contra el General Bjorn.

N: bien! vamos!

Así, siguiendo a Padme, las 3 mujeres caminaron hacia algo que parecía un templo, lo cual a Bulma se le hizo un tanto extraño, puesto que si iban con la reina, por que no la veían en el castillo, como seria lo normal. Fingiendo normalidad entraron en el edificio, una sacerdotisa saludó al grupo silenciosamente, y les indicó que pasaran a la parte posterior del altar principal, una vez ahí, Padme tomó un candelabro y luego presionó una de las piedras que formaba la pared, para accionar un mecanismo que descubría una entrada oculta hacia un oscuro pasillo, que conducía escaleras abajo.

Una vez dentro de dicho pasaje, la puerta oculta se cerró nuevamente, las mujeres caminaron hasta desembocar en una habitación medianamente iluminada por velas, que al parecer era un sepulcro, ya que podían verse algunos huesos en el piso y varios sarcófagos, donde una mujer cubierta por una larga capa negra esperaba sentada.

P: su Majestad, hemos llegado.

-Me alegro Padme, ya las esperaba- Nila, como siempre la misión fue un éxito, dime, nadie sospecho nada?

N: en lo absoluto.

-Perfecto-

Nila relata rápida pero sustanciosamente los detalles de lo ocurrido en la nave del general.

P: su majestad, esta mujer es Bulma, del planeta Tierra.

-Bulma? así que tú eres la novedad, eh? he oído mucho de ti desde que llegaste.

B: es un honor para mí conocerla...

P: Comprueba lo que le dije ?

-Si Padme, tenias mucha razón...

En el otro extremo de la habitación Bulma se dirige a Nila en voz baja:

B: Oye, por qué me da la impresión de que nos estamos escondiendo? por qué la reina nos hizo venir a este lugar tan tenebroso? por qué no se descubren el rostro Padme y la reina?

N: shhhhh!

En un descuidado ademán, Nila mueve esa extraña cola que posee y hace caer un cráneo que se encontraba sobre uno de los sarcófagos...

B: también te quiero preguntar sobre esa cola que tienes

- Lo siento, pero debo retirarme, ya nos extendimos demasiado y no deben notar mi ausencia en el castillo, hasta pronto...-

antes que nadie pudiera decir nada, la figura de la reina desapareció en la oscuridad, junto con Padme, su consejera, dejando solas a las otras dos mujeres.

N: pero qué impertinente eres! haciéndome preguntas con su majestad la reina en frente!

B: lo siento, pero como en mi casa, la reina soy yo, pues no sé de esos sumisos modales!

N: ... no lo puedo creer, pero qué presumida!

B: Nila, respóndeme ya lo que te pregunte y no me des más evasivas!

N: está bien, estamos aquí hablando a escondidas por que oficialmente Arborea es un planeta neutral, entiendes? se supone que no debemos inclinarnos en favor ni en contra de nadie, en este caso Bjorn, aun sabiendo de sus crímenes contra planetas completos. Tú sabes, luego de Freeza, Bjorn ha intentado tomar su lugar y por supuesto, no podemos permitirlo, pero tampoco debemos enfrentarlo directamente.

B: sí, ustedes lo detienen pero sin enemistarse con él y por lo tanto, ponerse en peligro.

N: exacto, y sólo la reina y un grupo muy cerrado de gente cercana a ella sabe de esto, el resto de la población no debe enterarse, digamos que somos un grupo de rebeldes que nos ocultamos bajo el pacifico rostro de la sociedad arboreana. Ahora comprenderás por qué este tipo de reuniones no deben llevarse a cabo en el castillo y la reina no debe levantar ninguna sospecha. Y... por qué elegimos reunirnos aquí? porque sólo quienes aquí descansan pueden oír lo que hablamos...

B: vaya... es por eso que tienen ese arsenal oculto bajo la isla, y que usen naves robadas de otros adaptándolas con su tecnología 'del túnel'

N: y eso cómo lo sabes?

B: cuando llegamos aquí noté que todas las naves del lugar eran diferentes, de hecho cuando nos conocimos, ustedes usaban uniformes de los soldados del general y escapamos en una nave de ellos, así que sólo fue cosa de deducirlo.

N: entonces lo de mi cola puedes deducirlo, así que no necesito contártelo. (la expresión de la mujer se tornó sombría y amarga)

B: Nila, por favor, dime...

N: hmm… no.

CAPÍTULO 12

Han transcurrido ya 6 meses desde que Bulma llegó a Arborea, pese a que Nila y Clio golpeaban a Bulma todo el tiempo tomándolo por sorpresa con el pretexto de agilizar sus reflejos, han desarrollado una entrañable amistad, en particular con Nila, sus reacciones simpáticas que le hacían recordar mucho a Goku, admiraba su astucia y le enternecía la melancolía que a veces expresaba al recordar su niñez.

Claro, también estaba Clio, con sus cínicos desplantes y Didier con esa mezcla de seriedad e ingenuidad solemne, tan rara en una persona tan joven. Padme, quien siempre fue amable con ella y la defendía de los maltratos de Nila, aunque siempre fue muy reservada para sus asuntos personales y jamás, jamás se despojó del velo que cubría su rostro. Tal vez, con ese velo aparte de ocultar su cara también cubría algo de su propia alma, de su propio pasado.

El tiempo paso rápidamente y Bulma ya estaba completamente empapada de todo lo referente a Arborea. En medida de sus posibilidades aprendió a defenderse y a cuidarse sola, Aprendió sobre las ciencias y artes e hizo alguna que otra mejora en ciertos aspectos tecnológicos que estaban algo flojos. Acompañó a Padme a algunas de sus reuniones y pudo conocer sobre la política, las leyes, la diplomacia y en general el sistema con el cual ese mundo se regia. Por ultimo, la religión, las amazonas no adoraban dioses como Kamisama, mas bien rendían culto a las fuerzas de la naturaleza, el sol, el mar, la tierra, los astros, las plantas o el espíritu colectivo de los insectos. Cualquier arboreana podía elegir si deseaba dedicarse a la milicia, la ciencia o la política, pero para ser una sacerdotisa se necesitaba el don, por lo que este grupo era el más reducido.

De no ser por las fuertes razones que Bulma tenía para volver, con gusto se quedaría en ese lugar, de haber dejado a Yamcha sin haberse enamorado de Vegeta... todo seria distinto, ahora ella seria una amazona y permanecería en Arborea para siempre, pero no, deseaba hasta la locura ver a su hijo y a su hombre, a sus padres, sus amigos, y ese ansiado día luego de tanto tiempo al fin había llegado.

La emoción le impidió dormir por completo, para la mañana ella ya estaba lista con las cosas que llevaría, paseaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, reía, saltaba, cantaba, era como un sueño poder volver a casa. por otro lado, también estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia cómo la irían a recibir en casa, su hijo le perdonaria haberse ido? Vegeta la habra cambiado por otra? la aceptaran de vuelta todos? qué tanto habría cambiado?

Un suave viento perfumado de bosque entró por la ventana, acariciando su rostro, seria la última vez que habría dormido en esa cama, el sentimiento era algo extraño, decidió salir a dar un paseo, después de todo, era el último. Los enormes árboles, las casas de piedra blanca, las mujeres con sus cestos de pan, los caminos empedrados, el olor de la hierba y la humedad de el inmenso océano de agua dulce que rodeaba la isla, le impresionó tanto la primera vez que pudo verlo.

Didier: Bulma! dando el último paseo? debes estar feliz!

Bulma: sí, como no te lo puedes imaginar!

Ambas caminaban cuando Bulma en un rápido movimiento dio la media vuelta, atrapo el puño atacante de Clio, la chica de aspecto felino, y enredado una pierna entre la de la chica la derribó al piso; había aprendido a prever cualquier ataque.

Cl: oye, has mejorado!

B: gracias!

D: no vienes con nosotras, Clio? estábamos dando un paseo.

Cl: hmmm no, hay trabajo que hacer en el hangar, aun tenemos que revisar algunos detalles antes de salir.

Después, en el hangar:

Cl: bien, esto es todo, estamos listas para partir!

Nila: quiénes vendrán con nosotras?

Cl: pues, irá Didier como piloto, Padme como embajadora, bueno, ese fue su pretexto para que su alteza le permitiera venir, desde luego tú como mecanico, yo, tú sabes algo puede fallar...

N: o sea que has hecho mal tu trabajo? crees que esta nave puede descomponerse?

Cl: de ninguna manera! la verdad es que yo igual que Padme, tengo mucha curiosidad por conocer el planeta tierra.

N: me imaginaba, bien, si todo está listo llamemos a las demás!

Cl: Nila, dime la verdad, tú no quieres que Bulma se vaya, verdad? empiezo a creer que todo eso de la turbulencia era invento tuyo para retenerla aquí.

N: la turbulencia fue cierto, puedes averiguarlo cuando quieras, sólo... digamos que exagere un poco con el tiempo, la alteración debió durar unos días nada más...

CL: le robaste 6 meses? buff... ojalá y no se entere, mira que desde que llegó no hablaba de otra cosa que su hogar, pasó todo este tiempo desesperada.

N: sí, pero yo quería que ella se enamorara de... este mundo y se quedara aquí... ! por qué tiene que ir corriendo con ese hombre? por qué no se queda aquí conmigo??

Cl: ... creo que iré a llamar a la tripulación...

Más tarde el grupo a bordo de la nave atravesaba la atmósfera de Arborea, una vez fuera el túnel fue abierto y la nave empezó a viajar con una velocidad imposible dentro de éste.

Muy lejos de ahi, en la nave del general Bjorn...

Helga: General! recibimos una señal del dispositivo de rastreo que se le implantó a la prisionera de cabello azul que escapó.

G. Bjorn: bien... cuál era la ubicación?

H: cuadrante XA-1 galaxia Zion

GB: el planeta Tierra está muy lejos de ahí...

H: sólo detectamos la señal unos minutos, avanzó algunos kilómetros en el espacio y luego desapareció de nuevo.

GB: hmmm... escapó junto con los alborotadores de los túneles, no? debió estar oculta con ellos todo este tiempo y ahora regresa a casa... Helga, da la orden de trasladar la flota hasta las cercanías de la Tierra, nos esconderemos en algún asteroide cercano y esperaremos a que ella reaparezca, mientras tanto envía espías a la biosfera para analizar los recursos naturales que podamos explotar. Bulma pagará lo que nos hizo y si su planeta sirve... qué mejor!

H: correcto, General!

--

Bulma: ya llegamos?

Didier: no...

B: cuánto falta?

D: unas 4 horas más o menos.

B: hmmmm... ya llegamos?

D: NO!

B: cuánto falta?

D: mucho.

B: ya llegamos?

Clio: ya basta!

D: Bulma será mejor que tomes una siesta, así te será más corto el trayecto.

B: dormir? cómo voy a dormir ahora? estoy tan nerviosa...

D: como sea, será mejor que te relajes, aun falta un largo camino.

B: de acuerdo... oye, Didier...

D: sí, dime?

B: ya llegamos?

Clio, Nila, Padme y Didier: YA CÁLLATE!!

Para fortuna de los demás, el resto del trayecto Bulma se quedo mirando a través de la ventana, la vista que en lugar de estrellas era nada debido a la velocidad que llevaban.

D: Atención! a sus puestos! en unos instantes saldremos del túnel y penetraremos la atmósfera terrestre!

Cl: lista!

P: entendido!

Nila estaba por tomar su asiento cuando noto que Bulma seguía junto a la ventana, así que se levantó de nuevo y se dirigió hacia ella.

N: Oye, debes tomar tu lugar... me oyes? Bulma? ya estamos llegando.

B: qué? ya llegamos? al fin!!

N: sí, sí, anda, vamos...

En ese momento el túnel empezó a abrirse y la nave se estremecía con violencia, tanto que las dos mujeres cayeron al piso para ser la burla de las demás y no pudieron ponerse de pie hasta que el movimiento ceso. Mareada se puso de pie con trabajo, parta ver, al fin, después de tanto su amado mundo, hasta que Nila la tomó del brazo, llevándola a su lugar.

N: luego tendrás mucho tiempo para mirar...

--

Helga: General!" tal como ud. dijo! reapareció!

GB: bien, Helga, quiero que la intercepten y me la traigan, viva o muerta, viva de preferencia, quiero que vea lo que haremos con su planeta por su estupidez de burlarnos...

la Nave había penetrado la atmósfera terrestre, sobrevolaban un espeso bosque, Bulma estaba eufórica, todo iba muy bien hasta que la nave sufrió un repentino golpe, se sacudió y un denso humo empezó a salir.

D: qué? qué pasa?

N: nos están atacando! pero quién...?

CRASH!

la nave recibió un nuevo impacto.

Cl: perdimos un motor!

N: Didier! prepara la modalidad de defensa! Clio y Bulma, vean qué se puede hacer!

D: estoy perdiendo altura!

Padme: nos dieron en el tanque!

N: debemos abandonar! corremos peligro de que esto explote! Didier! rescata el dispositivo del túnel! yo preparare el vehículo de emergencia para escapar.

D: listo, ya lo tengo! Clio! Bulma! no hay más que hacer! vámonos!

P: están sobre nosotras!

Rápidamente abordaron el vehículo de emergencia y apenas saliendo de la nave, ésta explotó con tal fuerza que el pequeño vehículo fue lanzado al bosque para estrellarse en el suelo.

--

Soldado: General, la nave explotó con todos dentro, no registro señal del rastreador, debió morir calcinada.

GB: una lastima, en fin... Helga, tiene los resultados de la investigación?

H: general, el planeta es abundante en recursos como combustibles y metales, la tecnología es medianamente avanzada y los habitantes no tienen mayor resistencia.

GB: entonces procedan a someter a la población y úsenlos como mineros hasta que caigan muertos! Bulma, Bulma, Bulma... lastima que no vivieras para ver esto...

CAPÍTULO 13

Nila: están bien todas? Contesten!!

Didier: sí... aquí... bien...

Clio: presente!

Padme, acomodando su eterno velo: aquí estoy, y Bulma?

Cl: ahí está! sobre esos arbustos!

Nila, dando pequeñas bofetadas: Bulma? Bulma!

Didier: está bien, sólo son algunos arañazos.

B: uh? pero qué pasó?

En ese momento Didier divisó una pequeña pieza metálica. Al ver de qué se trataba comprendió todo lo que había sucedido.

D: maldita sea!!

P: eh?

N: Didier maldiciendo?

Cl: se habrá golpeado en la cabeza.

D: le implantaron a Bulma un rastreador de forma subcutánea! se desprendió y salió cuando se hizo alguno de esos rasguños.

P: entonces Bjorn sabe que estamos aquí.

B: ouch, pero por qué me buscó antes?

D: la atmósfera de Arborea tiene la cualidad de bloquear ese tipo de señales.

B: así que detectaron mi presencia al salir de Arborea.

N: eso parece.

B: oh, no!! yo... lo siento! no sabia! ahora ellos están aquí, ellos nos hicieron esto, verdad?

Cl: me temo que estamos en problemas, y no hay forma de comunicarnos con Arborea...

N: en qué condiciones está el vehículo?

Cl: algo abollado y se le aflojaron algunas piezas, pero en general, aun sirve, ahora mismo empiezo a arreglarlo!

N: Bulma, puedes ayudarla?

B: sí, es muy sencillo realmente.

N: presumida.

D: debemos salir de aquí y alertar a la población. Padme no pelea y Bulma se defiende nada más, Clio , tú, Nila, y yo no podremos poner resistencia contra ellos y dudo que los habitantes de este planeta tengan modo de defenderse, son como Bulma, no pueden hacer gran cosa.

B: te equivocas, la Tierra no está desamparada. Si tan sólo supiera dónde estamos... Lastima que los instrumentos de navegación de perdieron, pero, si el sol sale por el este y se oculta por el oeste... norte... sur... escuchen! tengo una idea hacia qué dirección movernos, arreglemos esto rápido y vámonos!

--

Casa de los Son

Goten: oye, Trunks! ya te enteraste? abrieron un museo de rarezas!! está la mujer barbuda, el hombre con dos cerebros, y el que se mete 4 bolas de billar en la boca!!

Trunks: ah, sí, super...

GT: no te ves muy animado, que te pasa, amigo?

Tk: lo que pasa es que... ya pasó mucho tiempo y mi mamá... tal vez los demás tengan razón: ella no va a regresar.

Y por primera vez desde hacia ya dos años terrestres, el pequeño Trunks se dio permiso de llorar.

Gt: no, Trunks! no pierdas las esperanzas.

--

B: bien! ya está listo esto! se ve mal pero funciona.

N: al explotar la nave y arruinar el rastreador que Bulma tenia creo que nos dieron por muertas, eso nos da una ventaja.

Cl: claro! el factor sorpresa! podemos caerles sin que se lo esperen!

N: no, Clio! así podemos viajar sin peligro a ser atacadas o capturadas, nos moveremos a nivel del suelo para no llamar la atención. De acuerdo, volando seria mucho más rápido pero no podemos arriesgarnos.

P: pero no tenemos tiempo! seguramente Bjorn empezara su invasión en cualquier momento!

N: lo sé, lo sé, Padme.

D: andando entonces! Bulma, a dónde iremos?

B: desearía ir a mi casa, pero creo que la de mi amigo Goku está más cerca; una vez ahí créeme que estaremos a salvo y podré llamar a los demás.

N: Goku? quién es Goku? por qué estás taaan segura de que estaremos a salvo ahí? su casa es acaso una fortaleza? tiene un ejercito para el solo?

B: no, ninguna de las dos.

N: entonces es el guerrero más poderoso de todo el maldito universo, capaz de partir la nave de Bjorn con un solo golpe de su espada! (sarcasmo)

B: sí, pero no necesita de la espada, y no es el único aquí.

N: genial! oyen? ya está desvariando!

--

Casa de los Son, nuevamente.

Chichi: ya, Trunks, cariño, no llores, eh... mira, preparé unas galletas de las que tanto te gustan!

Goten: qué rico!! con nueces y miel!

Trunks: gracias, tía Chichi...

Gt: pruébalas, Trunks! están deliciosas!!

Chichi: pobrecito Trunks, todo este tiempo mantuvo la esperanza, qué difícil debe ser para él darse cuenta que su sueño no llegará.

Goku: lo sé, te confieso que a veces yo también quise creer que ella volvería algún día.

Chichi: Goku, haz algo, me parte el corazón ver así al pequeño...

Gk: eh... muchachos! qué les parece si vamos de pesca! eh?

Gt: yupi!! genial! Vamos, Trunks!

Tk: está bien...

B: llegamos a la ciudad, perfecto! pero noto algo extraño aquí...

D: que no es demasiado silencioso para ser una ciudad?

El grupo bajo del vehículo, las calles por completo desiertas levantaron las peores sospechas.

B: hola?? dónde están todooos?

Cl: hay alguien aquí??

Un anciano moribundo a causa de los golpes recibidos les indicó que se llevaron a la gente en grandes carros, y a él lo habían dejado debido a que no servia para el trabajo. Comentó que había escuchado decir que se los llevaban a trabajar a una mina. El viejo con dificultad alzó su dedo indicándoles la dirección a donde se habían ido para luego caer muerto.

Rastros en el camino les mostraron que se trataba de vehículos muy grandes y pesados, así que podrán alcanzarlos con facilidad.

B: puedo llamar y pedir ayuda...

N: no hay tiempo para guerreros fantásticos! vámonos!

B: pero...

N: muévete!

Rápidamente dieron alcance al gran vehículo; la gente capturada en jaulas parecía peor que ganado, todos de pie, apretados.

N: bien, Clio, Didier y yo nos encargamos de los soldados y Padme y Bulma liberan a la gente.

Clio abrió un pequeño compartimiento y repartió armas a sus compañeras. Dispararon a las ruedas hasta inutilizarlas y cuando los soldados bajaron a averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo, el grupo se dividió , dejando a la mujer de cabello negro alborotado, la felina y la niña pálida luchando y a las otras dos abriendo las jaulas haciendo uso de sus armas.

el primer grupo sin mayor complicación venció a los soldados, que eran unos 15 o 20, mientras Didier se introdujo en la cabina deshaciéndose de los pilotos e impidiendo que éstos se comunicaran para pedir ayuda y robando armas y cosas que pudieran serles útiles.

Desafortunadamente las cosas empezaron a complicarse cuando aparecieron muchos más soldados de los que las amazonas pudieran manejar, además, que éstos eran distintos, eran más fuertes que los anteriores y en cuanto a Didier, cuando estaba por salir de la cabina, entró un enorme sujeto que de un puñetazo en la cara la hizo volar varios metros hacia el piso, y antes que la niña cayera al piso el tipo ya estaba sacando un arma, la cual disparo contra ella.

Afortunadamente Didier logró evadir el disparo y ponerse de pie, para luego arrancar un tubo de una de las paredes usándolo como escudo y arma a la vez, defendiéndose hasta que llegó la gran oportunidad: en un descuido, la chica logró golpear en el estómago a su enemigo usando el tubo, con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo doblar y luego romperle las piernas, y una vez en el piso, le incrustó el tubo en la nuca acabándolo. Matar no era algo que la hiciera feliz, pero cuando se trataba de matar o morir, pues... no había más remedio, así que limpió la sangre de su rostro, tomó su botín y fue a reunirse con las demás.

Había sido un trabajo difícil pero este asalto, las amazonas lo habían ganado, sin dejar testigo alguno que pudiera delatarlas. Aun habían más Vehículos con gente capturada, pero decidieron que no era prudente ir a ayudarlos, por el momento, así que siguieron su camino sin darse tiempo siquiera para descansar, hasta llegar a las montañas, donde una modesta casa se hizo visible.

Cl: es ahí?

N: ésa es la gran fortaleza?

P: ya deja eso, Nila.

Bulma bajó disparada hacia la puerta para tocarla.

B: hola? hay alguien en casa?

(por favor, por favor que sí!)

Chichi se encontraba lavando los platos , y al oír la voz de su amiga y el sonido de la puerta, sorprendida soltó el plato que estaba lavando dejándolo caer al piso y sin siquiera secarse las manos salió a recibirla, incrédula.

Chichi: Bulma!! eres tú! no lo puedo creer! qué alegría!!

Chichi abrazó a su amiga cariñosamente: qué fue lo que pasó contigo?

B: es una larga historia, luego te diré todo, pero ahora tenemos problemas, dónde está Goku?

Chichi: fue de pesca con Goten y Trunks.

B: Trunks está aquí?

Sin esperar respuesta Bulma corrió hacia el rió tan rápido como le fue posible. Ahí estaba su niño, cuánto había crecido en este tiempo.

B: Trunks!!

Tk: eh? mamá? MAMÁ!!

El niño voló a los brazos de su madre, ahogado en lagrimas que borraban su visión, impidiéndole verla claramente, pero era su mamá, sin duda, era su voz, era su olor, su temperatura, se sentía algo más delgada pero eso era lo de menos.

B: mi hijo, mi pequeño! gracias a Dios!! estás tan grande, mi amor!!

TK: mamá, mamita...

B: perdóname, mi amor por haberme ido, yo... yo no quería, me llevaron...

Tk: lo sé, lo sé, no tengo que perdonarte nada...

Goku y Goten salieron del rió, en ropa interior, escurriendo agua y con un par de enormes peces, pero al ver el reencuentro que se estaba dando, soltaron de nuevo a los peces en el rió y corrieron hacia donde la madre abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo.

Gk: Bulma? estaré soñado? todos creímos que...

B: Goku?

Bulma con su pequeño aun el los brazos, adherido a ella como una calcomanía se acerco a su amigo.

B: sí, soy yo, amigo mío.

Así, Goku y Bulma se dan un abrazo como dos hermanos que se encuentran.

Gk: pero qué pasó contigo todo este tiempo? creímos que habías muerto, hicimos todo lo que pudimos para hacerte volver pero fue inútil. Vegeta casi se vuelve loco.

B: Vegeta... cómo está él? dónde está?

Goku de pronto se quedó mudo al ver a Nila, quien al sentir una mirada sobre ella volteó a ver a Goku y quedaron envueltos en una burbuja de silencio, sentían que en el mundo no había nadie más que ellos y mirándose fijamente a los ojos como si intentaran reconocerse luego de no haberse visto nunca los segundos se hicieron una eternidad.

Trunks al notar que Goku no respondía, tomo la palabra:

Tk: más o menos, está en casa algunos días y luego se va por meses. Esto le afectó mucho.

B: Goku? Goku? Oye, contesta!!

Gk: eh, sí, perdón, qué decías, Bulma?

B: grrrr de no ser porque me da tanto gusto verte, te golpearía. Saben dónde está?

Gk: en su guarida de las montañas probablemente.

Bulma se disponía a ir a buscar a su compañero hasta que una voz la hizo volver a la realidad.

D: Odio interrumpirte el momento, pero te recuerdo que tenemos problemas.

B: lo siento Didier, tienes razón...

Tk: qué sucede, mamá?

B: Trunks, los hombres malos me siguieron hasta aquí.

D: así que este joven tan guapo es tu hijo? Hola, Trunks, soy Didier.

Trunks sonrojado como una cereza: ho...hola... 'es hermosa' fue lo único que el niño pudo pensar en ese momento.

Padme: demasiado tarde, creo que están atacando de nuevo!

Efectivamente, a lo lejos se veía la ciudad envuelta en llamas, desde las montañas podían verse las elevadas columnas de humo, y no era la única, momentos después Chichi apareció agitada con un pequeño aparato de radio; estaban atacando varias ciudades simultáneamente. Grandes maquinas de forma humanoide destruían los edificios y capturaban a los habitantes, quienes confundidos, ni siquiera sabían qué o quiénes los estaban atacando. La policía y el ejercito eran aplastados como si fueran hormigas.

Bulma se sintió completamente culpable de todo lo que, incrédulamente escuchaba en la radio. Sentía como si tuviera una piedra en el estomago.

Gk: son ellos, Bulma? fueron ellos quienes te llevaron?

Bulma asintió.

B: Goku, por favor, ayúdanos; tú y los muchachos son la única esperanza que tenemos.

N: Bulma confía mucho en ustedes, dice que son muy fuertes. Aunque no imagino cómo un puñado de hombres podrán contra Bjorn y su flota.

Chichi: creo que llamaré a los muchachos para avisarles , aunque para estas alturas ya deben estar enterados de los ataques...

Gk: nosotros iremos a la ciudad, Gohan debe estar allá con Videl! Goten! Trunks!

Niños: vamos!

Tk: mamá, nosotros terminaremos con esto y volveremos a casa y todo será como antes, te lo prometo.

Chichi: Goku, ten cuidado, y cuida de Goten.

Gk: de acuerdo, quédate en casa, por favor.

Didier: Nila, y nosotras qué haremos? luchar directamente no es lo mas recomendable.

N: creo que nos infiltraremos entre ellos para saborearlos , somos muy pocos y nuestras armas no funcionan contra esas malditas máquinas.

Bulma: Nila.. yo...

Nila: comprendo, está bien, ve...

Clio: oye, Nila, ese hombre, Goku... es? se parece? te gusta o se te perdió uno igual?

N: no digas tonterías, vámonos!

B: Chichi, podrías prestarme tu auto? necesito advertir a mis padres sobre esto, lo haría por teléfono, pero tú sabes, con lo que ha pasado podrían pensar que es una broma.

Chichi: pero estás lastimada, no podrías aguardar a que te ayude a limpiar esos rasguños y golpes que tienes? sólo mira tu brazo, crees poder conducir así?

B: gracias, amiga, no te preocupes, no es nada.

Así, Goku y los niños se teletransportaron a la ciudad, donde Gohan ya se encontraba combatiendo , mientras Videl intentaba ayudar a los civiles.

Bulma se dirigió a Capsule Corp tan rápido como el auto lo permitía, a pesar de el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

CAPÍTULO 14

Lejos de la Tierra, una nave de la Corporación Cápsula cruzaba el espacio a gran velocidad, el hombre que la tripulaba semanas atrás había decidido dejar su planeta adoptivo para ir en una instintiva búsqueda de lo que había perdido, eso o el consuelo de todo lo que pudiera hacerle recordar, ahora estaba lejos.

El hombre dormía y una vez más, desde que su compañera había desaparecido, ese extraño sueño volvía a presentársele: La buscaba a gritos en la oscuridad, su voz hacía un eco fantasmal y entonces, a lo lejos, ahí estaba ella... de pie, resplandecía como un ángel, etéreamente hermosa, lo miraba amorosamente y le extendía su mano, y como siempre, Vegeta corría hacia ella con dificultad, su cuerpo se sentía de pronto muy pesado y antes de alcanzarla, la superficie que ella pisaba se tornaba liquida y ella se hundía lentamente para desesperación del hombre, su cuerpo se hundía mientras Vegeta, impotente, observaba la mirada suplicante se su compañera, quien alzaba su mano en señal de auxilio, pero cuando Vegeta lograba llegar , apenas alcanzaba a rozar inútilmente la punta de sus dedos, y como a través de un cristal, la veía sumergirse lentamente hasta perderse en el helado fondo de ese lago sin que él pudiese hacer absolutamente nada...

Pero esta vez algo había cambiado en el sueño recurrente de Vegeta, como antes, el príncipe golpeaba el cristal embargado por la rabia y envuelto en su propia aura de SSJ, sólo que esta vez el cristal se rompe, una extraña fuerza golpea a Vegeta y antes de que éste pueda reaccionar, todo el espacio se ilumina y una vez más mira el rostro de Bulma, sólo son unos segundos , tiene la sensación de los tibios y húmedos labios femeninos sobre los suyos, sin siquiera haber sido tocado, intentaba abrazarla pero sus brazos quedaban vacíos y la voz de la mujer inundaba el lugar llamándole a gritos...

VEGETA!! ... VEGETA! ... VEGETA...

Vegeta despertó repentinamente, pero aun consiente el eco de aquella voz tan familiar lo alcanzó ... Vegeta...

V: Bulma!! qué rayos hago aquí? debo volver a casa!

Y así como una vez el príncipe tuvo el impulso se salir de la Tierra, ahora necesitaba volver, no sabia a ciencia cierta qué es lo que iba a encontrar, pero tenia que hacerlo.

De vuelta en la Tierra, Goku y los pequeños estaban en la ciudad, confundidos miraban los edificios envueltos en llamas , los gritos por todas partes, personas huyendo, soldados de extraña apariencia capturando a algunos y aniquilando a otros, era una visión infernal, no sabían por dónde empezar para detener la destrucción, pero sin duda, la peor pesadilla hecha realidad para todos eran esas enormes maquinas de forma humanoide que destruían todo a su paso, los tanques de guerra del ejercito parecían papel en sus manos y los edificios se rompían como si fueran galletas, y donde estaba una de esas bestias mecánicas, ahí estaba Gohan, a toda costa intentaba detenerlo para darle tiempo a la gente para escapar del lugar, pero esa cosa sacudía al joven guerrero como si fuera una mosca. todos los golpes y ataques parecían inútiles, cuando Gohan lograba hacerle algún daño a la superficie metálica, ésta se regeneraba sola en cuestión de segundos, el muchacho empezaba a verse cansado y esa horrenda maquina de guerra continuaba imparable.

Goten, viendo todo desde arriba todavía, pudo ver a su hermano mayor, estaba en problemas, lo que antes era el brazo del monstruo ahora era una especie de tentáculo que apretaba con fuerza al joven mientras lo azotaba contra el piso una y otra vez.

Goten: Papá!! Trunks!! Ahí está Gohan! no sé con qué está peleando pero creo que está en aprietos!!

Goku: Gohan!! Gohan resiste!! KAME... KAME... HAAAAAAAAA

una poderosa esfera de energía se dirigía rápidamente hacia el enemigo, pero antes que ésta pudiera tocarlo, una especie de escudo de energía protegió al monstruo, todo color platino y con 3 metros de altura.

Trunks: pero qué es eso?

Goten: no lo sé, pero hay muchos! mira hacia allá!

Gohan: p...pap... papá!! váyanse de aquí!!

Goku: no digas tonterías !

El monstruo no parecía estar dispuesto a soltar a Gohan, así que Goku decidió atacarlo para que le pusiera más atención a él y dejara a su hijo.

los ataques de energía no servían para nada, eran repelidos por esa extraña fuerza antes de cumplir su función, así que sólo quedó atacar directamente. Goku lucia como un enano junto a un furioso dios metálico, que cuando al fin Gohan pudo liberarse, ambos hombres se elevaron fuera del alcance del monstruo.

Gohan: papá, de dónde salieron esas cosas? qué está pasando? jamás había visto algo así.

Goku: no lo sé, parece que quienes se llevaron a Bulma son los responsables de todo esto, ella no tuvo tiempo de decirme más.

Gohan: Bulma? viste a Bulma? pero dónde? cómo?

Goku: te lo diré luego, en dónde están los niños? es la primera vez que peleo con algo así, y francamente no sé cómo combatirlo, están por todos lados !

Gohan: creo que deberíamos reunirnos con el Señor Piccolo y los demás, aunque para este momento seguro ya deben saber lo que está sucediendo.

Goku: odio tener que huir!! demonios! pobre gente, perdónenme por no poderles ayudar, pero los reviviremos a todos, lo prometo!!

Gohan: papá, adelántate con los niños, yo... necesito saber si Videl está bien.

Goku: comprendo, no te arriesgues demasiado.

Gohan asintió únicamente y fue siguiendo el ki de la joven; se sentía alterado... ahí estaba ella, arrinconada por los soldados desconocidos, había estado luchando para evitar la masacre, pero ya estaba muy cansada y por lo tanto vulnerable, no la matarían, había demostrado ser fuerte y por lo tanto útil, así que la llevarían seguramente con los demás a trabajar como esclava. El soldado había tomado a la joven del cabello y pensaba levantarla, pero Gohan llegó y sin mayor dificultad se deshizo de los soldados.

Gohan: Videl... estás bien? te lastimaron?

Videl: no, no Gohan, no te preocupes, pero no entiendo nada, acaso los de la patrulla roja regresaron?

Gohan: no, al parecer no son ellos, ni yo sé bien qué es todo esto, pero tenemos que irnos...

Videl: pero, y toda esta gente?

Gohan sólo bajo la cabeza, Videl de inmediato comprendió.

Videl: ahora no podemos ayudarlos, verdad? está bien, volveremos a usar las esferas como cuando Boo nos mató a todos.

Gohan tomo a la joven en brazos para pero cuando se disponía a elevarse, se percató que un monstruo de esos estaba muy cerca, ya conocía el sonido, no quería arriesgarse a que los vieran, sobre todo estando Videl con él, no deseaba arriesgarla.

Sudando y con la respiración agitada se escondió en un callejón oscuro, el monstruo iba pasando cuando la tapa de un bote de basura cayó al piso, alertando al monstruo, éste se dirigió al callejón para inspeccionar el área, cuando un gato saltó sobre él en la oscuridad. El monstruo lo catalogó como mamífero inferior, no tiene importancia, así que decidió continuar su labor de 'limpieza' (llaman limpieza a destruir edificios, vehículos, templos y cualquier rasgo de civilización en general, los soldados capturan a quienes puedan servir y exterminan a los débiles, viejos o enfermos)

Aliviados, ambos jóvenes abandonaron la ciudad volando tan rápido como les era posible.

Mientras, Bulma conducía tan rápido como el pequeño auto le permitía, estaba terriblemente preocupada, su casa aun estaba demasiado lejos, necesitaba un avión si deseaba llegar ese mismo día. Decidió detenerse en un pequeño pueblo que aun no había sido atacado, evidentemente mucha gente que había logrado huir de la ciudad se estaba refugiando ahí.

Bulma entró al almacén y saluda.

Bulma: hola?

el encargado un tanto calvo y regordete devuelve el saludo un tanto confundido, la mujer en sí no parecía una maleante, y al parecer tenia buenos modales, pero su ropa rota y sucia, junto a los raspones en todo su cuerpo daban a entender otra cosa.

encargado: dígame, en qué le puedo servir?

Bulma: sí, necesito una cápsula avión, por favor.

encargado: sí, qué modelo desea? algún color en particular?

Bulma: no me interesa el maldito color! sólo quiero que esa cosa vuele, deme lo que tenga!!

encargado: de acuerdo, de acuerdo! bien, aquí está su cápsula y su nota de venta... tarjeta o efectivo?

Bulma: eh... envíen la nota a la corporación cápsula, por favor...

el encargado, retira la cápsula del mostrador antes que Bulma pudiera tomarla.

No tiene usted alguna otra forma de pago?

Bulma: pues ya que lo dice tengo una muy efectiva. Saca el arma que Clio le dio y se la muestra amenazante al encargado. Es ésta, qué le parece?

el encargado empieza a sudar y tiembla.

está bien, señora, enviaremos su nota a donde guste!!

Bulma: oh, gracias, es un placer hacer tratos con gente taaan amable. Ahora entrégueme la cápsula!

Encargado: aquí está, aquí está!

Bulma la toma y sale del lugar rápidamente, aborda el avión, no sin sentirse algo extrañada, ella conocía ese modelo, pero lo encontraba más moderno, de hecho, antes de ser raptada todas las mejoras que ahora tenia el modelo sólo eran prototipos, aunque no le brindó demasiada atención a eso.

Angustiada escuchaba la radio, rezaba por el bienestar de su familia.

Algunas horas después, por fin había llegado a la entrada de su casa, todo lucia muy normal, al parecer la ciudad aun no había sido atacada, le extrañó en un principio, pero luego fue un gran alivio.

Mamá? Papá? no había nadie en casa, ni siguiera algún empleado que le informara, hola?? hay alguien aquí? Así, Bulma fue recorriendo todo el lugar: el sótano, la cocina, las habitaciones, el estudio, la biblioteca, la sala de televisión, el cuarto de juegos, la cámara de gravedad, el invernadero, dónde estarían todos? subió a los laboratorios, todo silencio, a excepción de sus propios pasos, la mujer empezaba a angustiarse: cómo era posible que toda la corporación estuviera desierta? Bulma corría por los pasillos del lugar clamando por alguien que respondiera, hasta que llegó al último piso, también las oficinas estaban vacías, abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas y al fin, ahí estaban sus padres...

Papá? mamá? pero qué hacen ustedes aquí? dónde están todos los empleados?

los señores Brief creyeron estar alucinando, pero no, ahí estaba su hija, más delgada, sucia y lastimada pero eso era lo de menos, rápidamente corrieron a abrazarla conmovidos

Sr Brief: hija, qué pasó contigo todo este tiempo?

Bulma: papá... yo...

Bjorn: pero qué hermosa reunión familiar!

Bulma conocía esa voz y sintió que se desmoronaba como un terrón de arena.

Repentinamente el sillón que se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa de ejecutivos se giró, ahí estaba el frío General Bjorn, la había estado esperando por lo visto.

Bulma: pero qué hace usted aquí? por qué no nos deja en paz??

Bjorn: ya una vez nos engañaste, mi lady, pero eso no volverá a suceder, te arrepentirás de haberte burlado de mí. Sabia que volverías a este planetucho, y también sabia que el primer lugar al que vendrías seria a aquí. Puedes ser tan predecible... Ahora tendrás que obedecerme en todo lo que diga.

Bulma escupió a la cara del general, no le permitiría volver a manipularla. El general sólo limpio su rostro con toda calma y sin hacer mayores gestos, pero cuando termino de hacerlo le dio una gran bofetada a Bulma, y antes que cayera al piso, la tomo del cuello y la arrastro hacia la ventana del jardín trasero de la casa.

Bjorn: mira, observa el fruto de tu estupidez, Bulma!

Bulma miró lo que se le mostraba , no podía ni quería creerlo, todos los empleados de la corporación estaban muertos, ahí, sobre las flores manchadas de sangre, los cadáveres estaban uno sobre otro, las lágrimas de impotencia se asomaron fuera de sus ojos.

Bulma: maldito!! maldito desgraciado! qué ha hecho!! escúcheme bien, no importa lo que haga, jamás, jamás cooperaré con ustedes, me oye? nunca!! NO !! y acostúmbrese a oír esa palabra porque será la única que de mí escuchará! NO!

Bjorn: no? bueno... Soldados!!

Un par de soldados entran, toman a los señores Brief, les apuntan en la cabeza con sus armas.

Bjorn: así que sólo dirás no? bueno... debes saber que si no quieres ver a estos viejos ridículos junto a los demás cadáveres, tendrás que obedecerme. Así que... dime Bulma... volverás a desobedecerme?

Bulma: n...no...

Bjorn, mirándola intensamente , pasando su dedo por las cejas de su prisionera, la nariz, los labios, su cuello , sus clavículas y antes de llegar más abajo se detiene y pregunta de nuevo:

harás todo, todo lo que te diga, y no volverás a hacerme enojar, dime, quieres que tus padres mueran?

Bulma, descompuesta en impotente llanto silencioso: no.

Bjorn: así me gusta, ahora los viejos se quedarán bajo la custodia de mis hombres y tú vendrás con migo, recuerda, el mas mínimo error y será el fin...

Así, Bjorn y Bulma regresan a la nave del general , que se encuentra flotando en el cielo, oculta entre espesas nubes artificiales.

CAPÍTULO 15

Kame House, el grupo está reunido, hablan entre ellos confundidos por lo que estaba pasando en diferentes ciudades, faltan algunos, pero no hubo tiempo de buscarlos a todos.

Pero qué eran esas cosas? vieron cómo se regeneran solas? De dónde salieron esos soldados? de dónde vienen? qué quieren? por qué no podemos gozar de 10 años continuos de paz? nos estamos haciendo viejos!

Krillin: no ,no, no! Escuchen, así no vamos a lograr nada! Goku, tú tienes idea de lo que pueda ser esto, verdad?

Gohan: es cierto, y también mencionaste haber hablado con Bulma, no es así?

Roshi: eh? Bulma?

Goku: sí, bueno, hace un par de horas la vi... yo...

Yamcha: qué cosa? dices que la viste? cuándo? qué sucedió con ella? seguro no lo soñaste?

Goten: no!! yo también la vi, y mi mamá también! y Trunks hasta la abrazó!

Trunks: es cierto! mi mamá volvió! y yo le prometí deshacernos de esos tipos malos para que ella pueda volver a casa y que todo sea como antes! Además, la acompañaban unas personas muy raras... bueno... una de ellas era muy linda...

Goten: aja!! te gustó verdad?? te gusto! Trunks esta enamoraaandooo!!

Trunks: no es cierto!

Goten: se quieren, se gustan!

Trunks: cállate o te voy a romper toda la... !!

Gohan: niños, basta! esto es muy serio!

Goten y Trunks: perdón...

Goku: la verdad no sé mucho. Ella llegó a mi casa acompañada con esas personas, no sé quiénes sean, parece que la rescataron de donde la tenían prisionera.

Krillin: y a dónde se la llevaron? hasta pensamos que se había muerto.

Yamcha: y para qué?

Goku: no sé, los ataques comenzaron y no pudo decirme más.

Trunks: mi mamá dijo que son quienes se la llevaron.

Roshi: pues yo sigo sin entender nada!

A18: porque es Ud un viejo tonto! no se dan cuenta? ella escapó, la siguieron y están tomando venganza, y si se la llevaron, era con algún interés en particular, y tal vez ella no cumplió con lo que ellos querían.

Krillin: cariño... no creo... qué pudo haber hecho para enfurecerlos de esa forma?

Yamcha: bueno, ese no es el punto ahora.

Gohan: es cierto, ella volvió y lo que importa es detener esta amenaza.

Krillin: por cierto, y ella dónde está?

Goten: fue a buscar a sus padres.

Yamcha: cómo? pero fue con las personas que la acompañaban?

Goku: no, ellas se fueron en otra dirección.

Gohan: papá... estás diciendo que la dejaste ir sola?

Goku: sí... por qué?

A18: qué tonto.

Trunks: crees que mi mamá pueda correr algún peligro estando sola?

Yamcha: viendo la situación actual, sí.

Goku: lo siento, no creí que fuera algo tan serio!

Krillin: ay, Goku...

Trunks: escuchen, yo me voy a alcanzarla! no dejaré que nada le pase! ahora que mi papá no está, es mi deber cuidarla! Goten! vienes con migo?

Goten: Claro!!

Roshi: niños! tengan cuida...!

Antes que el viejo pudiera completar su frase, ambos pequeños salen volando...

Gohan: tranquilos, muchachos, ella supo volver, así que debe saber cuidarse sola.

Krillin: sí, eso espero... Muchachos... estaba pensando que esas personas con quienes Bulma ha estado todo este tiempo deben tener conocimiento de todo lo que pasa.

Yamcha: y puede ser que también sepan cómo detenerlos, tienes razón, Krillin!

Gohan: además, ellas deben pertenecer al bando de los buenos, jeje, por así decirlo, deberíamos unir fuerzas, así todo seria más sencillo.

Un hombre de color verde aparece sentado con los brazos cruzados sentado en una de las ventanas, lleva un turbante y una capa de color blanco, y una actitud arrogante...

Piccollo: Y lo más seguro es que esas personas de quien hablan están igual que ustedes, escondidas haciendo algún plan.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la cuidad, ocultas entre las rocosas montañas y la espesura de los árboles, cuatro mujeres se preparan para una difícil tarea:

Didier: vieron a los amigos de Bulma volando? aun no lo creo!

Padme: no se por qué te sorprende, se sabe que los hombres de Frezzer hacían lo mismo.

Didier: sí, bueno, pero jamás lo había visto con mis propios ojos, y... si vuelan como 'los otros' , imagino que deben ser así de fuertes...

Nila: Didi...

Didier: DIDIER!! DIDIER , Nila por favor! cuándo dejaras de usar ese tonto diminutivo?

Nila: cómo quieres que te llame si sigues siendo una niña ingenua? El hecho de que ese hombre, Goku, y los pequeños puedan volar no quiere decir que sean tan fuertes como los matones de Frezzer...

Padme: una mariposa vuela también... y es tan frágil que un viento furioso puede desgarrar sus alas...

Clio: bien, bien, bien! no tenemos otra opción más que atacarlos desde adentro! entre que discutimos quiénes son los amos del universo, Bjorn está destruyendo este bonito planeta!

Nila: y eso arruinaría tu día?

Clio: Sí! este es un bonito sitio para pasar mis vacaciones!

Padme: no se diga más, manos a la obra...

Nila: bien, como siempre, los soldados están capturando civiles, cierto? los vimos !

Clio y Didier, irán a la ciudad y se dejaran capturar... No... se mezclaran entre los presos sin haber sido propiamente capturadas, de otra forma los soldados les quitarían sus armas y eso dificultaría un poco las cosas. Una vez dentro, se separarán y harán lo que mejor saben hacer...

Didier: escapar?

Clio: NO, irrumpir, sembrar el caos, desconcertarlos...

Nila: y Didi se encargará de averiguar la forma de interrumpir la señal de control remoto que dirige a los destructores, y si no es mucha molestia también arruinarás la comunicación entre la flota.

Padme: y así les daremos un golpe bajo...

Clio: golpe bajo o en los baj...

Didier: por qué no podrás abstenerte de decir vulgaridades?

Nila: jajaja tranquila! tan joven y tan moralista! pareces una anciana!

Clio: claro! si sólo fue para darle el toque de humor a la situación!

Padme: y los terrícolas seguro también se toman esto con mucho sentido del humor ...

Clio: y Padme, tú qué harás?

Nila: como sabrás, Padme no sabe luchar, así que le asigné otra misión.

Didier: qué clase de misión?

Nila: se las diré la próxima vez que nos veamos... tómenlo como un premio si regresan con vida!

Clio: ah, vámonos ya!

CAPÍTULO 15

Kame House, el grupo está reunido, hablan entre ellos confundidos por lo que estaba pasando en diferentes ciudades, faltan algunos, pero no hubo tiempo de buscarlos a todos.

Pero qué eran esas cosas? vieron cómo se regeneran solas? De dónde salieron esos soldados? de dónde vienen? qué quieren? por qué no podemos gozar de 10 años continuos de paz? nos estamos haciendo viejos!

Krillin: no ,no, no! Escuchen, así no vamos a lograr nada! Goku, tú tienes idea de lo que pueda ser esto, verdad?

Gohan: es cierto, y también mencionaste haber hablado con Bulma, no es así?

Roshi: eh? Bulma?

Goku: sí, bueno, hace un par de horas la vi... yo...

Yamcha: qué cosa? dices que la viste? cuándo? qué sucedió con ella? seguro no lo soñaste?

Goten: no!! yo también la vi, y mi mamá también! y Trunks hasta la abrazó!

Trunks: es cierto! mi mamá volvió! y yo le prometí deshacernos de esos tipos malos para que ella pueda volver a casa y que todo sea como antes! Además, la acompañaban unas personas muy raras... bueno... una de ellas era muy linda...

Goten: aja!! te gustó verdad?? te gusto! Trunks esta enamoraaandooo!!

Trunks: no es cierto!

Goten: se quieren, se gustan!

Trunks: cállate o te voy a romper toda la... !!

Gohan: niños, basta! esto es muy serio!

Goten y Trunks: perdón...

Goku: la verdad no sé mucho. Ella llegó a mi casa acompañada con esas personas, no sé quiénes sean, parece que la rescataron de donde la tenían prisionera.

Krillin: y a dónde se la llevaron? hasta pensamos que se había muerto.

Yamcha: y para qué?

Goku: no sé, los ataques comenzaron y no pudo decirme más.

Trunks: mi mamá dijo que son quienes se la llevaron.

Roshi: pues yo sigo sin entender nada!

A18: porque es Ud un viejo tonto! no se dan cuenta? ella escapó, la siguieron y están tomando venganza, y si se la llevaron, era con algún interés en particular, y tal vez ella no cumplió con lo que ellos querían.

Krillin: cariño... no creo... qué pudo haber hecho para enfurecerlos de esa forma?

Yamcha: bueno, ese no es el punto ahora.

Gohan: es cierto, ella volvió y lo que importa es detener esta amenaza.

Krillin: por cierto, y ella dónde está?

Goten: fue a buscar a sus padres.

Yamcha: cómo? pero fue con las personas que la acompañaban?

Goku: no, ellas se fueron en otra dirección.

Gohan: papá... estás diciendo que la dejaste ir sola?

Goku: sí... por qué?

A18: qué tonto.

Trunks: crees que mi mamá pueda correr algún peligro estando sola?

Yamcha: viendo la situación actual, sí.

Goku: lo siento, no creí que fuera algo tan serio!

Krillin: ay, Goku...

Trunks: escuchen, yo me voy a alcanzarla! no dejaré que nada le pase! ahora que mi papá no está, es mi deber cuidarla! Goten! vienes con migo?

Goten: Claro!!

Roshi: niños! tengan cuida...!

Antes que el viejo pudiera completar su frase, ambos pequeños salen volando...

Gohan: tranquilos, muchachos, ella supo volver, así que debe saber cuidarse sola.

Krillin: sí, eso espero... Muchachos... estaba pensando que esas personas con quienes Bulma ha estado todo este tiempo deben tener conocimiento de todo lo que pasa.

Yamcha: y puede ser que también sepan cómo detenerlos, tienes razón, Krillin!

Gohan: además, ellas deben pertenecer al bando de los buenos, jeje, por así decirlo, deberíamos unir fuerzas, así todo seria más sencillo.

Un hombre de color verde aparece sentado con los brazos cruzados sentado en una de las ventanas, lleva un turbante y una capa de color blanco, y una actitud arrogante...

Piccollo: Y lo más seguro es que esas personas de quien hablan están igual que ustedes, escondidas haciendo algún plan.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la cuidad, ocultas entre las rocosas montañas y la espesura de los árboles, cuatro mujeres se preparan para una difícil tarea:

Didier: vieron a los amigos de Bulma volando? aun no lo creo!

Padme: no se por qué te sorprende, se sabe que los hombres de Frezzer hacían lo mismo.

Didier: sí, bueno, pero jamás lo había visto con mis propios ojos, y... si vuelan como 'los otros' , imagino que deben ser así de fuertes...

Nila: Didi...

Didier: DIDIER!! DIDIER , Nila por favor! cuándo dejaras de usar ese tonto diminutivo?

Nila: cómo quieres que te llame si sigues siendo una niña ingenua? El hecho de que ese hombre, Goku, y los pequeños puedan volar no quiere decir que sean tan fuertes como los matones de Frezzer...

Padme: una mariposa vuela también... y es tan frágil que un viento furioso puede desgarrar sus alas...

Clio: bien, bien, bien! no tenemos otra opción más que atacarlos desde adentro! entre que discutimos quiénes son los amos del universo, Bjorn está destruyendo este bonito planeta!

Nila: y eso arruinaría tu día?

Clio: Sí! este es un bonito sitio para pasar mis vacaciones!

Padme: no se diga más, manos a la obra...

Nila: bien, como siempre, los soldados están capturando civiles, cierto? los vimos !

Clio y Didier, irán a la ciudad y se dejaran capturar... No... se mezclaran entre los presos sin haber sido propiamente capturadas, de otra forma los soldados les quitarían sus armas y eso dificultaría un poco las cosas. Una vez dentro, se separarán y harán lo que mejor saben hacer...

Didier: escapar?

Clio: NO, irrumpir, sembrar el caos, desconcertarlos...

Nila: y Didi se encargará de averiguar la forma de interrumpir la señal de control remoto que dirige a los destructores, y si no es mucha molestia también arruinarás la comunicación entre la flota.

Padme: y así les daremos un golpe bajo...

Clio: golpe bajo o en los baj...

Didier: por qué no podrás abstenerte de decir vulgaridades?

Nila: jajaja tranquila! tan joven y tan moralista! pareces una anciana!

Clio: claro! si sólo fue para darle el toque de humor a la situación!

Padme: y los terrícolas seguro también se toman esto con mucho sentido del humor ...

Clio: y Padme, tú qué harás?

Nila: como sabrás, Padme no sabe luchar, así que le asigné otra misión.

Didier: qué clase de misión?

Nila: se las diré la próxima vez que nos veamos... tómenlo como un premio si regresan con vida!

Clio: ah, vámonos ya!

CAPÍTULO 16

Goku: Piccollo, dónde estabas? que no te haz enterado de nada?

Piccollo: con todo este alboroto no he logrado concentrarme para llevar a cabo mi meditación, puedo oír dentro de mi cabeza los gritos de la gente de abajo, es muy perturbador, qué pasa y por qué no han hecho nada, montón de haraganes?

Gohan: ya lo intentamos, señor Piccollo...

Goku: pero no funciona, esas cosas repelen nuestros ataques como si fuéramos insectos, por otro lado, hacer algo grande como una Genki Dama en plena ciudad seria muy peligroso.

Krillin: además, para erradicar todo el problema necesitaríamos varias, y que yo sepa, tanto Goku como el planeta sólo podrían resistir una, sólo una!

Yamcha: eso es muy cierto, Krillin!

A18: todo lo que dicen los demás, dices que es cierto, pero cuándo aportarás tú una buena idea? ... inútil...

Yamcha: ... como si tú sí lo hicieras...

Roshi: hey, hey, muchachos, tranquilos!

A18: bah

Piccollo: Los humanos, como saben, no me simpatizan en lo más mínimo, y lo que ocurra en sus vidas normalmente no me importa, pero no podemos estar aquí sin hacer nada en un momento como este!

Además, dónde esta Vegeta? a él le ataña esto también, no?

Krillin: como si no lo conocieras...

Gohan: creo que esto puede ser peor de lo que parece.

Goku: saben algo, amigos? tal vez estos no sean más fuertes que otros enemigos que ya hayamos vencido antes, el problema es que no sabemos cómo combatirlos. esto requiere más que un combate cuerpo a cuerpo como lo ha sido siempre, un sólo adversario.

Piccollo: con más razón pregunto por Vegeta!

Krillin: sí, ya es sabido que él es el estratega del grupo.

Yamcha: qué? Vegeta ya pertenece a nuestro grupo?

Goku: él cambió luego de la desaparición de Bulma, ya casi nunca está en casa, no se deja ver más que por Trunks y por mí, a veces...

Krillin: le dará entonces mucho gusto enterarse que volvió su divino tormento.

Gohan: en ese caso, qué esperamos para ir a buscarlo?

Goku: él suele perderse entre la red de cuevas de las montañas, iré a buscarlo a él, y a nuestras nuevas amigas, y volveré aquí mismo.

Yamcha: pero, Goku, no seria más rápido que alguien te acompañara?

Goku: podría ser arriesgado, además, Vegeta no aceptaría a ninguno más de ustedes en sus dominios, en especial a ti, Yamcha. y sólo yo conocí a esas personas, por lo tanto sólo yo puedo reconocer su Ki y encontrarlas. Trunks se fue y prefiero que Piccollo se quede aquí.

Piccollo: en alguien tiene que caber la cordura en este lugar...

Goku: así que iré solo.

Krillin: de acuerdo, sólo no tardes demasiado.

Goku se despide con un ademán con su mano derecha, tan común en él, con sus dedos índice y medio tocando su frente, para luego elevarse por los aires hasta perderse en el horizonte ...

Goku: debo darme prisa, me muero por ver la cara que hará Vegeta cuando le dé la noticia, si es que aún él no se ha dado cuenta... lo extraño es que tengo tiempo sin sentir su presencia... qué estará haciendo?

En el espacio, una nave esférica avanza a gran velocidad rumbo a la Tierra, su ocupante espera inquieto el momento de llegar...

Vegeta: Bulma...ignoro qué es lo que esta pasando, lo ignoro desde que te fuiste, pero he tenido un sueño, un sueño que me hace creer que haz vuelto, y que me necesitas más que nunca... sólo te pido que pase lo que pase, resistas... muy pronto estaré ahí, sólo espérame, resiste por favor, resiste!

De vuelta en la tierra, Trunks y Goten vuelan a toda velocidad con dirección a Capsule Corp. en su paso por alguna de las ciudades atacadas no pueden evitar detenerse a mirar con frustración al ver los edificios semidestruidos y algunos sobrevivientes corriendo heridos por aquí y por allá...

Trunks: No podemos hacer nada, Goten... es mejor irnos antes de que nos vean.

Goten: pero, Trunks! no podemos hacer nada?

Trunks: sabes que no, no seas bobo... hace rato Gohan apenas pudo escapar...

Goten: oye, Trunks... y qué no son esas las amigas de tu mamá?

Trunks: Qué? viste a Didier? dónde?

Goten: jaja te gusta! no te hagas!! Además, yo me refería a todas, no a ella nada mas!

Trunks: no es eso! pero qué hace ahí abajo? pueden lastimarlas!

Efectivamente, Clio y Didier eran perseguidas por las grandes bestias mecánicas, éstas les disparaban mientras que las muchachas evitaban los ataques con destreza, al parecer, ya tenían experiencia con ese tipo de cosas.

Ambas jóvenes corrían juntas, hasta que al verse un tanto acorraladas decidieron separarse, la gran bestia entonces, centro su atención en Didier, quien se introdujo en un estrecho callejón, perdiéndose del campo visual de su perseguidor. Este se detuvo para rastrear de nuevo a su objetivo, entonces la muchacha salió de otra calle, a espaldas de la maquina , que empezó a disparar otra vez, Didier se acercó osadamente a la parte baja, lo suficiente para que al momento de dispararle, la máquina se hiciera daño a sí misma , estropeando su mecanismo de avance.

Didier: anda! dispara!! aquí estoy!! mírame!! sí! sí! aquí!!

Centésimas de segundo antes que se realizara el disparo, alguien tomó a la muchacha de la cintura y empezó a elevarla a gran velocidad, el disparo de la máquina cayó en el piso haciendo un gran hoyo y la chica pataleaba confundida en el aire, hasta que se percató de las pequeñas manos que la sujetaban, volteó hacia arriba y era el pequeño de cabellos lilas, Trunks, el hijo de su amiga.

Didier: Trunks? Trunks!! qué haces?? NO!! déjame!

Trunks: no te muevas tanto!

Didier: No, no entiendes! todo era perfecto!

Trunks: pero si te iba a disparar!

Didier: ese era el plan!! debía hacerse daño el solo!

Trunks: lo siento... arruiné tu plan...

El pequeño descorazonado, deposito a la chica en la azotea de un altísimo edificio. Trunks se veía incómodo, quiso ser un héroe salvando a la muchacha y lo que hizo fue arruinar su plan.

Didier se percató de la incomodidad del niño, así que se hincó frente a él para quedar frente a frente.

Didier: Trunks, gracias por salvarme... sabes? creo que no calculé bien, viste el hoyo que el destructor hizo en el piso? de no haber llegado tú, seguro me hubiera hecho ceniza, gracias.

Trunks: no.. no hay por qué...

Didier retiro el cabello de la frente de Trunks y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Didier: eres muy fuerte, Trunks, además vuelas! cómo es que tú seas capaz de hacerlo y los demás no? míralos cómo corren! incluso los adultos no son ni la tercera parte de lo fuerte que eres tú... es más... tu madre definitivamente la fuerza física no es su mayor cualidad precisamente...

Trunks: lo que pasa es que sólo soy mitad humano!

Didier: cómo?

Trunks: sí, soy saiyajin tambien, soy hijo de Vegeta, el príncipe del planeta Vejita!! es por eso que puedo hacer cosas que los demás no!

Didier tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no irse de espaldas, y no verse demasiado sorprendida ante el niño...

Didier: Saiyajines, dijiste?

Trunks: sí! así es!

La mente de la chica corría a mil por hora... pero si los saiyajines tenían una fama terrible, las amazonas arboreanas siempre fueron advertidas de jamás, jamás dejarse ver por ellos... eran unos asesinos, desalmados, sanguinarios, sádicos!! El Rey Vegeta se vendió a sí mismo a su pueblo a Freeza, qué era peor aún... Un momento!! el príncipe Vegeta? o sea el hijo del malvado rey?

y... lo más espeluznante del asunto... Bulma lo ama y tiene un hijo de él... y ahora... Didier lo tenia en frente de ella...

Mientras todos estos pensamientos corrían en el cerebro de Didier, Trunks observaba confundido cómo la cara de la chica se descomponía en un gesto de miedo, su piel se parlaba de sudor y su respiración se agitaba.

Trunks: oye... te sientes mal? te lastimaron?

Didier: no .. estoy bien, Trunks... gracias... es que... debe haber algo en el aire que me afecta un poco... sí, eso es... debe ser algún gas en la atmósfera de este planeta...

Trunks: mi amigo y yo vamos a asa, mamá se fue a allá y me preocupa que esté sola... si te sientes mal puedes quedarte ahí.

Didier se confundió aún más, el heredero del imperio de malditos desgraciados era muy amable con ella, salvó su vida y dulcemente le ofrecía su casa...

Didier: Gracias, pero mira, ya se me pasó! estoy perfectamente!

Tengo que irme, debo introducirme al lugar donde controlan a los destructores y desactivarlos, o reprogramarlos, que seria mejor...

Trunks: así que así se llaman, destructores...

Didier: sí, así es... Trunks, cómo bajo de aquí?

Trunks: sabes? creo que mi mamá debe estar bien, y ella preferiría seguramente que me quede con tigo a ayudarte!

Didier: estás seguro?

Trunks: hmmm... sí!

Didier: de acuerdo, bájame de aquí entonces, nos reencontraremos con mi compañera, creo que no serás de mucha ayuda!

Trunks: sí, y mi amigo Goten también vendrá con nosotros! él es tan fuerte como yo! bueno casi, yo le gané en un torneo de artes marciales! (el niño no pudo evitar presumir frente a su nueva amiga)

Didier: vámonos entonces! ahora veo por qué tu madre está tan orgullosa de ti.

--

La nave principal de la flota del General Bjorn, se pierde en cielo entre espesas nubes artificiales.

Adentro, en el área de enfermería , Bulma está esposada a una camilla mientras un grupo de enfermeras revisa los raspones y golpes y extraen muestras de sangre para examinar. Helga, la fría asistente del General supervisa el asunto.

Helga: ignoro cuál es el interés del General hacia ti. Los recursos de este planeta nos son útiles pero Tú, no sé por qué el General no te ha mandado a ejecutar por traidora, en vez de eso, nos mando a curarte.

Realmente no nos sirves, destruyendo nuestro cañón demostraste que no eres una persona de confianza.

Bulma: y ustedes sí son de confianza? seguramente, aunque hubiera hecho lo que me pedían no me hubieran liberado.

Helga: estás en lo cierto...

Helga se acerca a la camilla con actitud de furia, deja caer las manos sobre ésta con fuerza y la habla a Bulma ásperamente:

Helga: pero nosotros no tenemos por qué demostrarte nada, ustedes los más débiles en cambio, deben obedecernos!

Bulma voltea su rostro al lado opuesto, no desea mirar a Helga.

Helga: de todas formas, no tienes opción, puedes evitar mi mirada, pero no podrás evitar las ordenes del General , o lo que sea que él tenga preparado para ti.

Me oyes? en lo personal, creo que eres una basura! sólo espera a que el General pierda ese interés que tiene en ti y estarás en mis manos... y cuando ese momento llegue...

La puerta se abre de repente, un oficial entra, Helga se retira de la camilla.

Oficial: está lista la prisionera? ha llegado el momento, el General no quiere más demoras.

Helga: qué harán con ella? por qué la enviaron aquí en lugar de la cámara de ejecuciones?

Oficial: porque se ha decidido que la congelaremos. así será de más provecho.

Bulma: congelarme? cómo que congelarme?

Helga: así es, congelaremos tu cuerpo mientras lavamos tu cerebro, cuando despiertes en unos años, no recordaras nada de tu vida anterior, mas que los conocimientos que nos favorezcan a nosotros, así que disfruta de tus últimos recuerdos, cuando despiertes ni siquiera conservaras tu nombre, no es divertido?

Bulma: NO!! no! Helga, por favor! sé que dentro de ti algún destello de humanidad debes tener, por favor, no me congelen!

Helga: tus lloriqueos sólo me hacen gozar más de esto. Oficial, puede llevársela!

Bulma intenta liberar sus manos desesperadamente, intenta huir pero es inútil. Helga abre las esposas y la prisionera se pone de pie rápidamente, trata de escapar pero el oficial la retiene, sabe que si su memoria es borrada, será peor que morir.

en su frenética resistencia, la imagen de Nila, su amiga, cruza fugazmente por su cabeza, ella le enseñó a defenderse, si no lo hace ahora, no lo hará nunca. se serena, Helga y el Oficial se alegran de que al fin haya entrado en razón, y para sorpresa de ambos, Bulma da un fuerte puñetazo al rostro de Helga y golpea con fuerza la entrepierna del oficial con su rodilla, para empujarlo al piso y saltar encima de los dos y correr fuera del recinto.

Los oficiales se ponen de pie y salen tras la prisionera, en especial Helga está enfadada, otros guardias intentan atraparla, pero Bulma lucha como una fiera, esta vez, no se siente tan indefensa como antes.

corre a través de los pasillos, se esconde hasta que pasen los guardias y luego corre en dirección contraria.

Abre el ascensor, noquea al guardia que estaba adentro, roba su arma y dispara a los que vienen tras ella, el ascensor se cierra y sube a otro nivel de la nave. para entonces, el aviso de la fuga de la prisionera ya fue dado en toda la nave, continua la persecución, si tan sólo lograra llegar a uno de los hangares... la nave parece un laberinto, todo se ve igual, pasillo tras pasillo, en un momento, todo queda tranquilo, no hay guardias por ningún lado, la mujer se detiene a descansar unos instantes cuando repentinamente, una descarga de energía la recorre con fuerza, cae aturdida al piso, un sigiloso oficial la atrapó; ella queda boca abajo, intenta moverse infructuosamente, el oficial la toma por la camisa para levantarla cuando la tela descubre la piel de su espalda revelando el tatuaje que las amazonas le habían grabado... el tatuaje que las identificaba. el oficial sabe que ha hecho un importante descubrimiento, toma su aparato comunicador y avisa que tiene a la prisionera, y que tiene algo importante que mostrarles.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 11

CAPÍTULO 17

A pesar de sus intentos, Bulma no logró escapar, ahora es llevada ante la presencia del General Bjorn, de nuevo, sus manos están esposadas y hay guardias en la puerta.

Bjorn: Mi Lady, por que siempre tienes que darnos problemas? no comprendes que hago esto por tu bien? no ves que te estoy regalando una nueva vida?

Bulma: Yo no pedí tal cosa, por qué no nos dejan en paz?

Bjorn: dejarlos en paz? o más bien... dejarlas? dime qué es esto??

El General descubre la espalda de Bulma y presiona fuertemente el tatuaje con sus nudillos , haciendo que Bulma cierre los ojos reprimiendo el gesto de dolor.

Bjorn: no es necesario que me lo digas... cuando llegaste la primera vez no tenias esto... o sea, que las personas con quienes huiste en esa ocasión son amazonas! malditas!

Bulma: no! quienes me sacaron de aquí eran hombres! no sé nada de las amazonas! el tatuaje simplemente lo vi y me gusto!

Bjorn: no tiene caso que las defiendas, Mi lady, es más que obvio... ya pagarán esto... así que ellas eran quienes me saboteaban todo el tiempo? perfecta coartada, quién sospecharía que esas perras aparentemente tan pacificas, serian ni más ni menos que los rebeldes.

Bulma: yo no sé nada! ni de ellas ni del planeta Arborea!

Bjorn: y quién ha mencionado al planeta Arborea, Mi Lady?

Bulma se percata de que ha cometido una terrible indiscreción...

Bjorn: ahora tú serás congelada, terminaré con la Tierra y luego iré por Arborea!

Bulma: no! no lo harás! no te lo permitirán!

Bjorn: ya no hay tiempo que perder, pero lo primero que haré al descongelarte será sacarte ese tatuaje, Bulma... o debo llamarte más bien, Nova? te gusta? ese será tu nuevo nombre cuando despiertes.

ahora llévensela!

los guardias toman a Bulma de los brazos y salen del salón, seguidos por el General, quien deseaba presenciar todo el proceso.

--

Abajo, en una de las tantas ciudades atacadas, Trunks y Didier se reencuentran con Goten, por poco lo mataban por intentar salvar a un perro.

Trunks: Goten!!

Goten: Trunks! dónde estabas! pensé que te iba a encontrar aplastado! te estaba buscando! a dónde te fuiste? ah! tú eres una de las amigas de la mamá de Trunks? eres muy bonita! con Razón le gustas tanto a mi amigo! jaja

Didier: eh?

Trunks: si dices eso otra vez , voy a ...

Goten: oigan, qué es eso?

Trunks: no sé, suena como un gato atrapado en un árbol!

Didier: no es un gato, es Clio!

Efectivamente, la chica de aspecto felino era perseguida por un grupo de soldados, realmente su intención era que la atraparan , pero se estaba resistiendo para que no se notara.

Didier; vaya, ahí está, veo que ella sí está progresando! Vamos, niños!

Clio: ey! Didier, niños! no se unen al juego?

Goten: juego? sí!, sí!

Didier: bueno, estas son las reglas: no volarán, no pelearán y no pondrán resistencia cuando los atrapen...

Trunks: de acuerdo!

de esta manera, los 4 jugaron a huir hasta que consideraron que era suficiente y que era hora de ser 'capturados'

Luego de mucho esfuerzo, los atraparon, los esposaron y los llevaron a donde se encontraban el resto de los prisioneros, luego fueron transportados a una nave grande, pero no era la del General. una vez dentro, los niños sin ningún problema rompieron sus ataduras y liberaron a sus acompañantes, y escaparon por un pequeño agujero que Goten hizo en el piso y luego volvió a sellar usando energía. no era el momento de soltar al resto de la gente que estaba ahí, podría correr peligro.

los cuatro recorrían el lugar , los pequeños hacían las cosas mucho más fáciles; los soldados no representaban ningún problema para ellos, y las amazonas sólo tenían que preocuparse por buscar la forma de desactivar a los destructores, luego buscar pulgada a pulgada sin resultados, se dieron cuenta que no estaban en el lugar correcto. Los cuatro estaban escondidos, un oficial de alto rango pasó por ahí , los niños se encargaron de someterlo y lo metieron en una habitación.

Didier: Trunks, me ayudas con esto? necesito que desprendas uno de estos paneles que recubren la pared.

Trunks: no hay problema!

Didier jaló algunos cables y los arrancó, mientras Clio y Goten desvestían al oficial, con los cables lo ataron a una silla y comenzaron a interrogarlo.

Clio: Muy bien, señor oficial... dónde está el centro de control de los destructores??

-- Y quién demonios son ustedes? están muy equivocados si creen que voy a revelar eso!--

Clio: ah, no?

la felina dio dos fuertes bofetadas al oficial capturado, lastimando con sus garras una de las mejillas de aquel hombre.

Clio: espero que estas caricias le hayan hecho cambiar de opinión...

-- niños estúpidos, creen que con esto me harán hablar? jamás traicionaré a mi General!--

Didier tomó un cable con corriente eléctrica.

Didier: escuche, esto no nos divierte, por qué no nos hace las cosas más sencillas a todos?

Clio: yo sí me estoy divirtiendo!

Goten: yo también!

Trunks: y yo!!

Didier: está bien, sí nos divierte, pero tenemos algo de prisa en este momento, así que por qué mejor no es bueno con nosotros?

el hombre no dijo nada, así que Didier se vio obligada a darle una descarga .

Goten: y ahora? eh.. qué es esto?

el niño sintió que algo se movía dentro de sus ropas...

Goten: Gipsy!! mi lagartija!! dónde te habías metido? jajajajaja

Clio: eh, amiguito, me prestas a tu mascota un segundo?

Goten: sí, tómala!

Clio jaló la ropa interior del hombre y dejo caer adentro a la pequeña sabandija, el hombre entonces decidió cooperar pero suplicó que le retiraran a la lagartija y así fue...

-- e... está bien... lo que quieren.. ayyyyyy ... se encuentra en la nave principal! saquéenme esa cosaaaa!!

Didier: y dónde está la nave principal?

--no sé exactamente pero esta cerca de algo llamado corporación cápsula, en el ci...cielo... está oOoOoOuUuUu!! oculta! es todo lo que sé!--

Clio: suficiente! vámonos!!

-- Oye, niño, qué crees que haces! no me toques ahí!! aaayyyy!! --

Goten: Gipsy!! Gipsy!! vámonos linda!

Trunks: vámonos, Goten!

Goten: está bien, creo que le gusto Ud!

-- No!! saquéenme esa cosa!! NoOoOoO !!--

Trunks: este tipo grita mucho!

Clio: es cierto, y si lo encuentran puede dar la alarma a los de la otra nave!

Didier: qué hacemos?

Clio: tienes más cable?

Goten le retiró al oficial uno de sus calcetines, lo hizo bola y lo introdujo dentro de su boca, luego Didier lo terminó de amordazar con cable.

-- hmmf!! hmm!! Hmmffggg!! --

Clio: pobrecito, debe tener frío!

Didier: qué pena pero su uniforme nos va a ser de mucha utilidad!

Clio: bueno, quién lo llevará?

Trunks: ey, Goten! te acuerdas de Migthy Mask?

Goten: jajajaja ni lo pienses! ese uniforme apesta! Además, Clio es la más alta, así que a ella le quedará mejor!

Didier: es cierto! Clio! tú nos llevaras capturados a la nave principal! una vez dentro haremos lo mismo que aquí!

Trunks: torturaremos a otro ?

Clio: si es necesario! oigan! necesito un sastre! estos pantalones me quedan muy grandes!

Didier: bien, vámonos!

-- hhmmgg!! hmmmnfff! ghhppp!! --

Goten: cállate!

Trunks: Perdedor!

--

Goku busca entre las montañas, definitivamente Vegeta no está ahí.

Goku: Vegeta! a buena hora se te ocurre desaparecer!! todavía tengo que buscar a las amigas de Bulma!

Bien... dónde estarán? ya! ya tengo a una!

Goku identificó el Ki de Nila, así que rápidamente se teletransportó a donde ella estaba.

Nila estaba escondida a las afueras de la ciudad, esperaba el momento en que los destructores cayeran desactivados para entrar a atacar a los soldados, sabia que no seria nada fácil, de hecho, casi imposible, ellos eran demasiados, estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que no notó cuando llegó Goku y estuvo observándola unos instantes...

Goku: Dónde están tus amigas?

Nila: y... tú de dónde saliste? no, olvídalo, mejor vete a tu casa, éste es un lugar muy peligroso para los terrestres.

Goku: te aseguro que tú estás más en peligro que yo...

Nila: claro...

Goku: dónde están las otras tres? debo llevarlas a Kame house, sé que ustedes ya conocen a este enemigo, y saben cómo combatirlo, por favor, ven conmigo.

Nila: así es! sé cómo combatirlo! pero no tengo armas! sólo somos 4 y es toda una flota contra nosotras! Además, estamos incomunicadas con nuestro planeta así que no puedo pedir ayuda! y lo último que necesito es que tú vengas a dar órdenes!

Goku: no te estoy dando ordenes! y no quiero obligarte, debemos trabajar juntos!

Nila: obligarme? tú a mí? jajajajajaja!! trabajar juntos? quiénes? ustedes qué pueden hacer?

pero está bien, dejaré que te des cuenta tú sólo de lo que estoy hablando, no me gusta humillar a los más débiles pero no me dejas otra opción... VEN!! si logras vencerme, iré a donde tú quieras!

Goku se acercó a Nila lentamente, en cambio, ella se lanzó confiada hacia él, movimientos limpios y fuertes, pero Goku la esquivó sin ningún problema.

Suerte de principiante, pensó Nila, volvió a atacarlo, patadas, puñetazos, no lograba golpearlo, cómo podía moverse tan rápido! cambió la táctica un poco, esperó para dar un sólo golpe maestro, lo logró, pensó que con eso lo derribaría, se sintió apenada pero no tenia opción...

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Goku se quedó con cara de ' esto es lo mejor que tienes?' pero sí, sí lo golpeó! cómo era posible que no le hubiera hecho ningún daño? la expresión de victoria de Nila cambió, se dio cuenta que no seria tan sencillo.

lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de Goku, quien con una sola mano lo detuvo y con el empujoncito de un dedo en la frente de Nila, la tiro al suelo. Nila empezó a mostrar enojo, desenrolló su cola de su cintura y empezó a golpear el piso con esta. claro, ese detalle no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Goku.

Goku: oye... es eso una cola?

Nila: no! es mi espada! Claro que es mi cola!

Goku rápidamente empezó a relacionar todo, sus ojos oscuros, su cabello oscuro y alborotado, su cola...

Goku: eres una saiyajin, verdad?

Nila se puso de pie furiosa.

Nila: NUNCA!! NUNCA, escúchame bien, nunca vuelvas a decir eso!!

Goku: está bien... lo siento, pero yo gané de todas maneras, así que tienes que acompañarme!

Nila: está bien... los acompañaré, tal vez me hayas ganado, pero no creo que puedas vencerlos a ellos con eso.

Goku: ah, no? y.. con esto... KAME... KAME...

Nila: qué, qué es eso? qué haces? qué es esa luz que sale de tus manos?

Goku: HAAAAAAAA!!

los árboles y la tierra volaron, dejando un camino de varios kilómetros ...

Goku poniendo su brazo atrás de su cabeza: ay... se me pasó la mano... yo quería hacer uno más pequeñito!

Nila: qué?? cómo hiciste eso? tus demás amigos pueden hacer también eso? no lo puedo creer? hazlo otra vez!! NO! NO! mejor no! acabarás con el bosque!

Goku: es lo que te quería decir! no somos como el resto de los terrestres! ustedes saben cómo hacerlo

Nila: y ustedes ponen la fuerza bruta! está bien! vamos a donde tú quieras!!

--

CAPÍTULO 18

Luego de tan contundente demostración de fuerza, Nila al fin accedió a acompañar a Goku, era extraño, ninguno de los dos sentía estar con un desconocido, apenas sabían cómo se llamaba el otro y sin embargo estaban muy cómodos con su compañía.

Goku: entonces tus compañeras...?

Nila: tienen la orden de llegar hasta el lugar donde opera el control remoto de los destructores, una vez hecho esto será más fácil detenerlos... o en este caso, si tus amigos son como tú, los destruiremos.

Goku: pero... hace unas horas, cuando intentamos atacarlos, no les hicimos ningún daño. una barrera invisible impedía que nuestros ataques los tocaran, y si los golpeábamos directamente, la superficie dañada se regeneraba muy rápido.

Nila: ey, yo los conozco, no necesito detalles.

Goku: perdón.

La amazona se sentía desconcertada, cómo era posible que un hombre que generando una gran esfera de luz de sus manos que podía devastar todo un pedazo de bosque en segundos como la más mortífera arma del General, le pidiera disculpas como un niño, ¿cómo podía ser tan amable con un ser inferior? porque ella en sus adentros, así se sintió junto a él. ¿Por qué no se ha lanzado en una campaña para apoderarse la galaxia completa? No, él sólo defendía su hogar...

Nila: no, perdóname tú a mí, es que, me dejaste con la boca abierta, dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? cómo es que puedes volar? ya había escuchado relatos de los hombres de Freezer que podían hacer cosas como esas, pero eran sólo rumores.

Goku: Freezer? qué sabes de él?

Nila: no mucho, sé que fue un tirano que aterrorizó a todo el universo conocido en compañía de sus hombres... y de los saiyajines... en mi planeta siempre evitamos que ellos se dieran cuenta de nuestra existencia, un planeta poblado por mujeres obviamente era un objetivo muy interesante para esos cerdos. Bulma me contó alguna vez, que uno de ustedes lo hizo pedazos en Namek.

Goku modestamente bajo la mirada al piso, recordando esos angustiosos momentos. su rostro tomó un gesto ligeramente descompuesto por unos segundos.

Nila: Goku... acaso fuiste tú? fuiste tú, verdad? No lo puedo creer...

la mujer tapó su boca con su mano derecha, y luego sin pensarlo se arrodilló frente al saiyajin.

... en nombre de todos los muertos vengados, y los mundos que salvaste, gracias...

Goku, avergonzado le tendió la mano invitándola a ponerse de pie.

Goku: No, no, no me agradezcas, además yo creí haberlo acabado, Namek explotó junto con él, pero él de alguna forma regresó, y fue Trunks quien lo terminó definitivamente.

Nila: Trunks? el niño de Bulma? no es posible! déjate de modestias, en esa época Trunks no había nacido siquiera!

Goku: es que no fue el mismo Trunks... bueno, sí, pero no...

Nila: eh?

Goku: es que fue un Trunks que vino del futuro.

Nila: vaya, esa parte no me la contó Bulma... imagino por qué, de entrada, ya estoy confundida.

Ambos rieron unos instantes.

Goku: Nila, ese es tu nombre, verdad? debemos irnos ya. creo que éste no es un lugar seguro, estamos cerca de la ciudad.

Nila: tienes razón. volaremos?

Goku: haremos algo mejor, coloca tu mano sobre mi hombro.

Goku se llevó los dedos a la frente para hacer la técnica de teletransportación, ambos desaparecieron unos segundos, y reaparecieron después.

Goku: pero qué fue eso? nunca antes me había pasado

Nila: fue como chocar contra una pared, así no llegaremos a ningún lado! qué intentabas.

Goku: teletransportarnos, jamás había fallado.

Nila: siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Goku: lástima, tendremos que volar entonces, aunque tardaremos un poco en llegar.

Nila: sí, pero antes, un pequeño detalle, yo no sé hacerlo.

Goku rodeo a Nila con uno de sus brazos con firmeza y se elevó.

La mujer estaba algo temerosa, pero disimulando, sólo se aferró a la camiseta azul de Goku. La sensación de volar por otro lado era maravillosa, el aire fresco en el rostro, su cabello a merced del viento, era muy diferente a volar dentro de una nave.

Por otro lado, el olor de aquel hombre tenia un extraño efecto calmante en ella, era un aroma que le inspiraba una dulzura desconocida hasta ese momento. Por otro lado, Goku también se sentía extrañamente cómodo, más que con cualquiera de sus amigos, pero distinto a lo que sentía por su mujer.

Nila: Hace rato me preguntaste si yo era una saiyajin... qué sabes tú de ellos?

Goku: soy uno de ellos.

Nila: pero Bulma me dijo que un día llegaron a atacarlos... acaso tu venias con ellos?

Goku: no, yo llegué a este planeta cuando era un bebé, tenia la misión de preparar este mundo para una futura invasión, pero un día me di un fuerte golpe y lo olvide. Así que crecí pensando que era un humano al lado de mi abuelito, quien me encontró cuando la nave en la que viajaba aterrizó en las montañas, donde él solía vivir.

Nila: entonces los saiyajines te revelaron tu verdadero origen cuando llegaron? pudieron haberte mentido.

Goku: un año antes mi hermano mayor llegó, él fue quien me dijo todo, esperando que al hacerme recordar yo me les uniera.

Nila: e imagino que no aceptaste.

Goku: no, incluso Radditz secuestró a mi hijo para obligarme, afortunadamente logramos aniquilarlo y tuvimos un año para prepararnos para la llegada de los otros dos. Dime, qué sabes tú de ellos?

Nila: no mucho, sé que habitaban en un planeta llamado Veyita y que trabajaron para el gran tirano en sus últimos tiempos... pero jamás nos enfrentamos directamente, eran demasiado fuertes, así que siempre hicimos que nuestro planeta pasara desapercibido a sus ojos. después de todo un planeta tan abundante de agua como Arborea y habitado por mujeres es un interesante objetivo.

siempre que alguna de nosotras llegaba a cruzarse por el camino de alguno de ellos, huíamos sin que nos vieran.

cuando el tirano cayó, el General quiso sucederlo en su gran reinado de terror, pero él, sin su flota y sin sus armas, no es nadie. A él sí podemos mantenerlo a raya. No peleando directamente, sino saboteándolo en todos sus planes antes de que logre realizarlos. somos un pequeño grupo, En mi planeta oficialmente no saben nada de eso. pero tenemos algunos aliados por aquí y por allá...

Goku: puedes contar con migo y seguramente con mis amigos también para ese fin.

Nila: gracias... En una de esas misiones secretas fue cuando conocí a Bulma, el general estaba construyendo un enorme cañón capaz de destruir un planeta completo con sólo apuntar y bajar una palanca, pero no estaba completado, algo no terminaba de funcionar, así que enviaron espías a los confines del universo a buscar a alguien capaz de terminarlo, y bueno... Bulma pareció su mejor opción.

Goku: ahora entiendo, ese día que ella desapareció, se la llevaron.

Nila: sí, pero nosotras también tenemos espías, que nos informaron , así que fuimos a destruir el cañón, pero Bulma nos ahorró el trabajo, cuando ella supo que la habían engañado , y que no estaba trabajando en la potencia de la nave, sino en la del cañón, inutilizó su obra. Y fue entonces cuando nos conocimos.

Goku: malditos, así que ellos invaden y destruyen igual que Freezer?

Nila: así es... y yo tengo que confesarte algo...

Goku: sí? qué cosa?

Nila: la verdad es que yo... bueno, tú me preguntaste si era una saiyajin, la verdad es que mi padre lo era. es una larga historia.

Goku: pues aun falta algún tiempo para llegar... ¿podrías contármela?

Nila: No acostumbro hablar del asunto... pero sabes? me inspiras confianza así que lo haré... hay quienes me conocen desde hace años y no saben nada de esto...

Goku se dispuso silenciosamente a escuchar.

Nila: Mi madre era una sacerdotisa muy hábil para sanar a los enfermos y heridos, tanto que tenia una gran fama en otros mundos. alguien importante del planeta Kappel enfermó de gravedad y llamaron a mi madre para atenderlo, creían que ella era su ultima esperanza. esos mismos días los saiyajines llegaron a ese planeta con otro tipo de misión, ya imaginaras cuál. Su escuadrón acampaba cerca de un lugar que ellos ya habían devastado, y mi madre en su infinita bondad, sin saber que ellos aun estaban ahí, acudió con la intención de ayudar a algún sobreviviente que hubiera quedado, obviamente sólo pudo ayudar a bienmorir a alguien que aun agonizaba por ahí... El capitán del escuadrón saiyajin la vio, y la siguió durante un par de días hasta que logró capturarla, la había tomado como parte de su botín personal. luego la misión fue completada y ellos volvieron a Veyita, mientras tanto, ellos se habían enamorado y pasó entre ellos lo que tenia que pasar, comprendes? Un día el capitán fue enviado a una misión, pero no llevó a mi madre pues consideró que seria peligroso para ella, parece que durante ésta, él supo algo terrible, no sé exactamente qué, pero el capitán llegó mal herido a Veyita e hizo que mi madre abordara una nave rumbo a su planeta para salvarla de lo que iba a suceder, él iba a quedarse a enfrentarlo pero le prometió que volvería por ella. mi madre no quería dejarlo pero él no se lo permitió. Mi madre volvió a Arborea, supo que estaba embarazada, y pasaron los días, los meses y los años y ella sólo hablaba de su capitán y de lo felices que seriamos los tres cuando él regresara. Un día, por boca de la propia reina, recibió la noticia de que Veyita fue destruido ese día, el último que pasó ahí ella, y que nadie se había salvado. No lo resistió, ella se lanzó al mar desde una torre... al parecer el hecho de tener una hija que la necesitaba y la amaba no le fue suficiente razón para vivir.

Goku: lo siento... debió ser muy duro para ti.

Nila: aún recuerdo cómo lucia cuando sacaron su cuerpo del mar, aún era hermosa, pero estaba tan pálida, su cabello enmarañado y su ropa rota...

Goku: y qué pasó contigo después?

Nila: como es tradición, perdí una madre pero gané muchas hermanas mayores, que me criaron con todo el amor que una niña necesitaría, pero nunca fue lo mismo... los recuerdos siempre estaban ahí, así que me fui de Arborea cuando era muy joven... y tonta... la nave que robé la estrelle durante mi primer viaje fuera de mi planeta, me sentía la gran guerrera y fui vencida con simples golpes. la inexperiencia me llevó a situaciones como cuando casi me come un grupo de caníbales. Cada vez me involucraba en cosas peores, no sé cómo pero terminé metida en asuntos de intriga política muy fuertes, y fue cuando buscado poder e influencia sobre las decisiones de un ministro me hice su amante, pero cuando todo terminó me enviaron a la horca. escapé de milagro... más tarde me hice parte de una banda de cazarecompensas, asesinos a sueldo, contrabandistas, hacíamos cualquier cosa por un precio, deseaba volver a casa a veces, pero me avergonzaba que vieran en qué me había convertido, no tenia otra opción, así que me quedé, hice cosas cada vez peores y más me avergonzaba regresar a mi hogar.

Goku: ...

Nila: para bien o para mal, fui capturada, juzgada y encarcelada en el planeta penal durante algunos meses... lo suficiente para que la banda de malvivientes se olvidara de mí pensando que iba a estar ahí adentro mucho tiempo, cuando me aburrí, escapé, como verás soy muy buena para eso... anduve vagando por ahí sin rumbo fijo, mi mente cada vez se iba perdiendo más y más, hasta que creo que en uno de tantos escapes, escapé de la realidad, alguien me encontró, me llevó a una especie de asilo, estaba hambrienta y sucia, creo que mientras alguien me ayudaba a asearme, vio en mi espalda el símbolo de Arborea, es un tatuaje que se les hace a las amazonas para identificarlas como parte de la 'tribu' ... Así que me regresaron a casa, no sé qué fue peor, volver loca o la deshonra de haber sido una maleante... Con el tiempo fui recuperándome, yo me había hecho una mujer adulta mientras que mi familia estaba casi igual que antes... creo que en mi mundo el tiempo transcurre más lentamente. Cuando llegó la hora de reintegrarme a la sociedad arboreana, descubrí que no era serena y sabia como una sacerdotisa debía serlo, no sabia gran cosa, así que tampoco seria una científica, entrar al cerrado circulo de las leyes y la política? no, seria muy aburrido luego de ser yo quien quebrantara todo eso, entrar a la milicia fue mi mejor opción, y así lo hice, pero jamás pude acceder a un rango mayor al no ser lo suficientemente honorable luego de todo lo que había hecho, así que renuncie.

En ese tiempo, Bjorn ya empezaba a azotar al universo conocido, así que la Reina empezó a unir un grupo que pudiera detenerlo sin desatar una guerra de nefastas consecuencias, así que me dio una oportunidad, sabia de mi pasado y pensó que podría ser útil, sabia robar, sabia escapar, sabia pelear sucio, sabia infiltrarme, todo lo que una espía necesitaba... entonces encontré mi verdadero lugar. Cada vez me fui involucrando más en mi labor, entendí mi responsabilidad, sobre mis hombros pesaba la seguridad, libertad y dignidad de muchos mundos, millones y millones de seres. y aquí estoy ahora... tal vez dejaras de confiar en mí ahora que sabes todo esto.

Goku: te equivocas. ahora más que nunca deseo que trabajemos juntos en esto. haz vuelto al buen camino y me haz mostrado tu alma como si fuera un cristal. una persona mala jamás podría hacerlo. Además, muchos amigos míos han pasado por lo mismo, he luchado a muerte con ellos porque en su momento pretendían acabar con la humanidad y ahora estamos juntos, y somos como una familia.

Nila al borde de las lágrimas casi no puede articular palabra.

Goku: mira, llegamos!

Una simpática casita perdida en medio del mar. continuaban las sorpresas, ella esperaba algo más... apropiado para un cuartel general... al aterrizar el primero que salió a recibirlos fue Gohan.

Gohan: Papá! por qué tardaste tanto? dónde está Vegeta?

Nila: Vegeta... Vegeta... dónde he escuchado yo ese nombre antes?

Goku: no pude encontrarlo, pero traje a Nila, ella va a ayudarnos, ella es quien trajo a Bulma de regreso. Nila, este es mi hijo, Gohan.

Nila: hola, Gohan.

Cuando el joven estrechó la mano de la amazona, ésta experimento la sensación de tocar a un hijo, al menos así pensaba ella que se sentía, no pudo resistir el impulso de abrazarlo y Gohan sólo atino a aceptarlo mientras miraba extrañado a su padre. Por otro lado, el chico también sintió por un momento como si fuera su madre quien lo abrazaba.

Krillin: qué hacen allá afuera! los estamos esperando!!

los tres entraron a la casa, ahí estaban todos, la desconocida tenia una apariencia algo extraña, diferente a las mujeres terrestres, era más alta, delgada y tenia una musculatura suavemente delineada, su ropa que consistía en pantalones y camiseta de color crema ceñidos ligeramente al cuerpo, un par de botas negras que llegaban a casi hasta sus rodillas y un chaleco también de color negro, un cinturón que sostenía una sofisticada arma en un lado y un estuche con otras cosas y un cuchillo también sostenido por una banda en su muslo derecho. su ropa estaba algo sucia y rota de las rodillas, tenia algunas manchas de sangre propia y ajena y su cabello estaba alborotado y con algunas pequeñas hojas y ramas enredadas.

La forma en la que todos la miraban le hacia pensar que su apariencia era agresiva, así que decidió arrojar a un lado todas sus armas, levantar sus manos mostrándolas por un momento y luego hablo:

Nila: Tal vez mi apariencia no es lo que ustedes esperaban, de hecho no creo que esperaran todo lo que está pasando, pero mi grupo y yo sabemos cómo vencerlos pero no tenemos la fuerza ni las armas, pero sé que ustedes poseen poderes que desconozco y que pueden ser la diferencia entre la salvación y la destrucción de este mundo. También sé que en parte, es nuestra culpa que ellos estén aquí, Así que ustedes después decidirán qué hacer conmigo. pero ahora debemos trabajar juntos.

Krillin: tranquila, no haremos nada contigo y con tu gente, yo soy Krillin.

Yamcha: hola, linda, quita esa cara de angustia.

Roshi: te ves cansada, por qué no vas a tomar un baño para que te relajes mientras yo tallo tu espalda?

Fantástico, no falta nunca el viejo pervertido, así que será mejor pararlo en seco ahora o no dejara de molestar nunca.

Nila: qué amable! muchas gracias! esta ropa tan pegada estaba matándome, no es fácil esconder tantos tentáculos durante tanto tiempo, además el pelo que cubre todo mi cuerpo me acalora demasiado, así que si usted me acompaña con gusto dejaré que pase el peine por mi espalda.

Roshi: pelo? tentáculos? gulp... lo siento! olvidé que cortaron el suministro de agua!

Nila: qué pena! pero eso no impide que me aligere un poco la ropa y me ponga más cómoda, no?

empezó a desabotonar el primer botón de su pantalón...

Roshi: no! no! señorita! antes tiene que terminar de presentarse con los demás!

Nila: de acuerdo.

N18 por lo general permanecía apática con los demás, pero la forma en la que manejó al viejo le causó gracia.

N18: hola. son unos tontos, es mejor que los ignores.

Nila: lo tendré en cuenta.

Piccollo también se mantenía al margen, pero la ausencia de vanidad de la desconocida y su forma de hablar llamaron la atención del nameku, quien se acercó al grupo.

Piccollo: basta de charla! tenemos mucho de que hablar!

--

CAPÍTULO 19

Si mañana me perdiera en un inmenso mar,

Y la noche me cubriera con su manto estelar,

a dónde volaría mi última oración?

el último latido de mi azul corazón...

En la nave principal, varias personas incluyendo al propio General, su asistente Helga, y un grupo de personas con batas blancas están reunidas en una habitación. Ahí también se encuentra la prisionera, quien ha sido colocada e inmovilizada en una especie de féretro metálico. Mientras ella lanza toda clase de insultos contra los presentes e intenta inútilmente resistir, los otros la preparan para el proceso al que será sometida: Su cuerpo permanecerá congelado por mucho tiempo, todas sus funciones vitales quedarían suspendidas, tal vez años mientras una computadora borra selectivamente de su cerebro recuerdos, mantiene conocimientos y habilidades e introduce una nueva memoria creada a conveniencia del nuevo amo, el general Bjorn.

Ella sabe que perder su pasado será perderlo todo, algo peor que la misma muerte, por eso ruega por que algo suceda, la habitación se incendie o venga alguien a interrumpirlos, lo que sea... El dolor interrumpe sus pensamientos, alguien ha introducido una aguja en su brazo, el liquido que empieza a correr por sus venas arde como el fuego, sólo la dignidad le impide derramar lagrimas, en ese momento oyó mencionar que aquel liquido era para impedir que durante la congelación, ser formaran cristales de hielo en su sangre y órganos para mantener así en buen estado su organismo. Ella intenta defenderse, levantarse y escapar, pero las correas que sujetan sus tobillos, cintura, muñecas cuello y frente se lo impiden. ahora alguien más se acerca, se siente algo frío en su frente y en el resto de su cabeza, entre su cabello, esas cosas quedaron fijas contra su cráneo y tienen largos cables, parece que será lo que la mantendrá en contacto con la computadora; ella seguía orando por la repentina salvación... después de todo, siempre era así...

Un grueso cristal estaba por ser colocado sobre el féretro metálico, pero el General hizo una seña ordenando que esperaran un poco, se acercó a Bulma y acarició su rostro...

Bjorn: disfruta tus últimos instantes como tú misma, Mi lady, yo te daré una nueva vida, una nueva historia hasta un nuevo nombre, y me servirás como a un dios... hasta entonces... Nova... ese será tu nombre... qué te parece?

Bulma: púdrase en el infierno, con todos ellos (mirando a los demás presentes)

Bjorn: no te pongas en esa actitud, después de todo tú te lo buscaste, de haber cooperado conmigo desde un principio no hubiera habido la necesidad de hacer esto.

Luego de esto Bjorn hizo la indicación de que colocaran la tapa sobre el féretro. Bulma no sabia exactamente qué era lo que pasaría hasta que pudo sentir cómo aquel estrecho espacio empezaba a llenarse se una sustancia helada, no pudo evitar sentir gran horror cuando logró tocar con sus manos aquello... era helado pero su textura y consistencia, era como una especie de gelatina, totalmente transparente y sin olor alguno.

Ella intentaba resistir a toda costa pero empezaba a sentirse muy adormecida, intento levantar su cabeza para evitar que fuera cubierta pero ya estaba más bien dormida y cerró los ojos mientras quedaba totalmente sumergida en esa tumba helada. realmente lo era, era demasiado tarde, esta vez nada ni nadie podría impedir lo que vendría. Aunque sus ojos ya estaban cerrados, ella aun se aferraba a la conciencia, eran sus últimos pensamientos, los últimos como un ser libre... Vegeta... cuánto hubiera deseado poder volver a verte tan sólo una vez más... Trunks... papá... mamá... amigos míos... Arborea está en peligro... ellos irán allá cuando terminen con la tierra...

luego ya todo fue oscuridad y silencio...

Si tan sólo un fragmento pudiera conservar,

una final memoria para recordar,

A quién me llevaría a mi destino astral?

hermosa compañía para la eternidad...

Helga contemplaba la escena con su típica frialdad hasta que algo en ella, como una chispa se encendió de pronto para luego apagarse, como si quisiera recordar algo... su mente le regaló la imagen de ella misma en el lugar donde ahora Bulma estaba... las sensaciones, la desesperación, era algo muy perturbador...

El proceso fue un éxito, general.

Bjorn: bien... Helga! vámonos, tenemos mucho que hacer

Helga: eh? Sí, General.

--

Didier: Trunks! qué pasa?

Trunks: no sé Didier, creo que hubiera sido mejor ir directamente a casa a buscar a mi mamá...

Clio: oye! no es momento de retractarse, estamos aquí y te necesitamos a ti y a tu amigo.

Trunks: pero es que siento...

Didier: lo sé, se que estás preocupado, pero créeme que ahora eres más útil aquí, comprendes?

Trunks: está bien... sólo espero que esté bien... rayos! si tan sólo estuviera aquí mi papá! por qué tenia que irse justamente ahora?

Goten: pero él cómo iba a saber?

Clio: oigan, qué les parece si discutimos todo lo que quieran una vez que hayamos terminado con esto! Yo también tengo prisa, este uniforme me está sacando urticaria! cómo es posible que con lo que Bjorn obtiene exprimiendo planetas, no pueda darles mejores uniformes a sus hombres!

Goten: ja ja ja

Didier: muy bien, este es el plan: El oficial Clio nos llevará prisioneros a los tres a la nave principal para que nos interroguen. haremos que algún soldado nos lleve. Eso si nos creen... Clio, podrías actuar más... más...

Clio: sí, sí, ya sé! aunque yo tampoco estoy segura que nos vayan a creer. Ya sé! buscaremos al que tenga cara de imbécil!

Trunks: todos tienen cara de imbécil!

Goten: oigan... no podemos pasar al baño antes de irnos?

Trunks: te dije que no bebieras ese segundo vaso de limonada!

Goten: y yo qué iba a saber?

Clio: jaja este pequeño nunca sabe nada! manos a la obra!

Goten: pero quiero ir al baño!

Didier: basta! vámonos!

Goten: pero!

Clio: aguanta un poco más y tendrás el honor de usar el asiento de Bjorn!

Goten: para sentarme?

Clio: no exactamente...

Didier: no seas sucia!

Trunks: jaja

Clio: mantengan juntas las manos, así parecerá que están esposados.

Así los 4 jóvenes salieron a los pasillos, hasta que se toparon con un soldado de bajo rango, a juzgar por la ausencia de insignias en su uniforme.

Clio: Soldado! venga acá de inmediato!

Soldado: sí, Señor! en qué puedo servirle?... Señor?

Clio: qué demonios me ve?

Soldado: no, nada Señor! es que no lo había visto por aquí, señor!

Clio: es que eres un estúpido! cómo te atreves a desconocerme! esto lo sabrá el General!

Soldado: discúlpeme por favor, señor!

Clio: de ninguna manera! yo me encargaré de que seas ejemplarmente castigado! cretino! basura! estúpido!

Bueno, se me ocurre una forma en la que puedo pasar por alto tu falta de respeto hacia tu superior...

Soldado: a sus ordenes, señor!!

Clio: debes llevarnos a la nave principal! he capturado a estos 3 sospechosos merodeando por la nave! deben ser interrogados por el General!

Soldado: pero si sólo son unos niños, señor!

Clio: así que me estás cuestionando? por eso estarás condenado por siempre a ser carne de cañón! imbécil! por tu falta de criterio! no ves que son espías disfrazados? nadie sospecharía de estos mocosos!

Soldado: Tiene usted razón, señor! perdóneme señor!

Clio: me transportarás a la nave entonces, soldado?

Soldado: sí, señor! a la orden, señor!

Clio: andando!

Soldado: pero antes es necesario llenar el registro de salida señor!

Clio: me estás ordenando? me estás ordenando, grandísimo saco de mugre? yo estoy muy por encima de esas rutinas! tengo ordenes del propio general! mira!

La chica de aspecto felino saca de sus bolsillos un papel con algunas anotaciones del propietario original de aquel uniforme, rápidamente lo pone en frente de la cara del soldado y lo retira para impedirle leerlo.

Clio: ahí está tu orden y tu permiso para salir! ahora vámonos!

Soldado: en el acto, señor!

El soldado guió al grupo al hangar, abordaron una pequeña nave y salieron. el pequeño vehículo se alejó volando de la gran nave y se dirigió hacia el cielo, donde estaba la nave-fortaleza principal, oculta entre aquellas espesas nubes artificiales.

Didier, en voz muy baja: vaya, no pudieron elegir un mejor sitio para esconderse... definitivamente.

Goten: no veo nada!

Clio: silencio prisioneros!

Soldado: nave principal, pido permiso para abordar!

transmita código de entrada!

En ese momento, las compuertas del hangar de la nave principal se abrieron.

una vez dentro, Clio golpeó en la nuca al soldado haciéndolo quedar inconsciente, luego ambas chicas lo arrastraron hacia afuera del hangar, antes que las compuertas volvieran a cerrarse, haciéndolo caer miles de metros hacia abajo.

Trunks: no es que sea un llorón, pero no creo que hubiera sido necesario matarlo!

Didier: descuida, no haz notado que todos los soldados de bajo rango que ves son siempre iguales?

Trunks: sí...

Didier: son clones... como galletas, se hornean cientos de ellos a diario.

Clio: a Bjorn le resulta más barato crear personas artificialmente que pagar soldados de verdad y no corre el riesgo de que se insurrecten porque así están programados, para servir al general. Si son lastimados o muertos, sencillamente se sustituyen por otro. como dice Didi, son como galletas de masa hechos en serie. no hay problema si deseas matar a todos los que quieras.

Didier: son seres vacíos, con una inteligencia solo suficiente para servir al general y combatir, no tienen alma... comprenden?

Goten: entonces por qué no mataron al señor al que le robamos su uniforme?

Didier: con los oficiales de más alto rango y científicos es distinto...

Clio: es algo aún más monstruoso...

Didier: Bjorn los selecciona, basándose en sus necesidades busca a la persona con esas habilidades, no necesita entrenarlos, sólo borran de sus cabezas sus recuerdos personales y conservan la inteligencia, habilidades y otros conocimientos.

Clio: los huecos que deja lo que antes ocupaba la vida personal de la victima, Bjorn los rellena con lo que se le antoje... por lo general, cuando la victima despierta, cree que es sólo un clon a servicio del General, así que lo que resulta el lamebotas perfecto.

Trunks: qué complicado...

Goten: y ahora qué?

Didier: debemos ir a donde están los controles, desactivaremos a los destructores, los blindajes de las naves de toda la flota y luego... si el Señor Goku y compañía son tan fuertes como Bulma nos dijo, ellos se encargaran de lo demás... ojalá no haya exagerado, porque si no, cuando descubran lo que hicimos estaremos perdidos.

Clio: rayos! de haber sabido, hubiéramos traído con nosotras los planos de la nave que Nila se robó, así seria más fácil.

Didier: sí, pero te recuerdo que éste era un viaje de 'placer', no contábamos con que esto iba a suceder. de todas formas, a diferencia de ti, yo me tomé la molestia de estudiar los planos, así que tengo una idea de a dónde dirigirnos.

Clio: genial! pero cómo haremos para no llamar la atención? no me digas que seguiremos con la pantomima de los prisioneros y eso?

Didier: por lo pronto sí.

El grupo se dirigió entonces a su objetivo, caminaban por los pasillos disimulando y dando siempre la misma explicación cuando alguien los cuestionaba. Hasta que tuvieron la mala suerte de toparse con alguien menos crédulo...

Capitán: Alto! quiénes son ustedes!

Clio: traigo a estos prisioneros para interrogar!

Capitán: y por qué no lo hicieron desde la nave a la que Ud. corresponde, Oficial?

Clio: tal vez al general le interese hacerlo personalmente...

Capitán: Veo que está perdido entonces, Oficial, porque he recibido reportes en los que me indican que usted ha estado recorriendo la nave sin acercarse a la oficina del General. creo que tendré que llevarlos con él personalmente, además, no dimos la orden de traerlos, Oficial, desde cuándo puede Ud. tomarse ese tipo de libertades? Por otro lado, el gafete que lleva Ud. puesto corresponde al Sargento Krongold y... Ud. no es el sargento Krongold por lo que investigué.

Soldados armados aparecieron por todos lados, rodeándolos.

Capitán: Así que espías para interrogar? definitivamente los interrogaremos a los 4! en especial a ustedes dos... (señalando a las dos chicas)

Dos soldados se acercaron a ellas, tirando de sus ropas para descubrir sus espaldas

Goten y Trunks: no las toquen!

Capitán: silencio, mocosos!

mientras que unos soldados descubrían a las dos jóvenes amazonas, otros apuntaban hacia sus cabezas con sus armas.

Goten: hay que hacer algo!

Trunks: ahora no, es muy peligroso, espera!

Soldados: efectivamente, capitán, tal como el General predijo, tienen la marca de Arborea las dos!

Capitán: así que es cierto? esas malditas amazonas eran quienes se han encargado de sabotearnos anónimamente? Y su honorable reina negaba todo conocimiento de los hechos... esto sí le será de mucho interés al General Bjorn después de todo! llévenselos!

Didier: Goten! Trunks! escapen!! váyanse de aquí!

El soldado abofetea a Didier: Cállate!

Trunks: maldito!

Didier: no hay tiempo! váyanse se aquí! ahora!

Clio: no se preocupen por nosotras! lárguense!

Goten: pero es que...

Clio: ya!!

Trunks lanza un ataque de energía contra los soldados que rodeaban a Didier y Goten se mueve tan rápido que es casi imposible verlo hacia donde está Clio, golpeando a los otros soldados dejándolos fuera de combate, quedando sólo así el Capitán, entonces la balanza se inclinó en favor del grupo de las amazonas, quienes sacaron sus armas y apuntaron contra el capitán.

Capitán: pueden matarme si gustan, pero ahora ya toda la nave está enterada de su presencia aquí, muy pronto estarán aquí cientos de hombres, no podrán escapar.

Didier bajó su arma, no tenia caso matarlo, mientras que Clio aun le apuntaba, había sudor en su cuerpo, temblor en sus manos y rabia en su rostro.

Didier: Clio, déjalo, vámonos.

Clio: ya no voy a necesitar esto.

La chica se quita la chaqueta de militar y la deja caer al piso quedando con su ceñido traje de una sola pieza de color azul marino y los holgados pantalones del uniforme del oficial sostenidos con un cinturón. El grupo corrió lo suficiente para perderse de la vista del capitán. por todos lados se oyen pasos y gritos, ahí vienen, a dónde meterse? a dónde?

Didier: por allá! Trunks! sube y safa esa rejilla del techo!

Trunks: sí!

el niño se eleva hacia arriba unos 3 metros y safa la rejilla

Clio: por los ductos de ventilación? nunca falla!

Goten toma a Clio y se elevan para entrar al ducto, Trunks entrega a Didier la rejilla y también la ayuda a subir hasta ahí, apenas tienen tiempo para colocarla de nuevo en su lugar antes que llegaran los hombres del general.

A dónde se fueron? no pudieron ir muy lejos!

Tal vez en la red de ventilación?

No, no seria posible, no hay forma de subir hasta ahí, deben estar por aquí.

revisen toda el área!!

El grupo observa todo a través de la rejilla, ven aliviados cómo los soldados se dispersan. Clio, suspirando aliviada y limpiando en sudor de su rostro: estuvo muy cerca!

Didier: gracias por desobedecer, niños, por lo pronto nos salvaron.

Goten: bah, en peores nos hemos visto! si hubieran conocido a Majin Boo...

Trunks: ese sí fue un gran problema!

Clio: más que esto?

Goten: mato a todo el mundo, y cuando digo todo el mundo, es todo el mundo!

Didier: entonces cómo es que están aquí ahora? y toda la gente de este planeta que he visto?

Trunks: tenemos algo llamado esferas del dragón!

Didier: sí, las esferas... algo había oído a tu madre mencionar sobre eso.

Clio: ahora qué vamos a hacer?

Didier: lo mismo, nos dirigiremos al cuarto de controles por aquí; será más seguro.

Clio: pero ahora ellos saben que estamos aquí... creo que debemos dejar que los niños se vayan, no podemos comprometer sus vidas, con o sin esferas.

Trunks: yo no me voy de aquí!

Goten: yo tampoco!

Didier: ya oíste, no hay tiempo para discutir, ya vimos lo fuertes que son y lo mucho que nos hay ayudado.

Clio: está bien, sólo no se separen de nosotras.

--

Helga: General, el Capitán Shiatzu pide permiso para entrar.

Bjorn: déjelo pasar, Helga.

Helga: Adelante, Capitán.

Bjorn: y bien, capitán?

Capitán: Tal y como usted lo dijo, son amazonas, están aquí adentro, ya tengo a todos nuestros hombres buscándolos, son dos jovencitas y dos niños.

Desde el momento que Bulma fue congelada, Helga no ha estado en paz un sólo instante, esas sensaciones no la han abandonado, experimenta la angustia de ser congelada como si ya hubiera pasado antes por eso... y... si así hubiera sido?

Bjorn: quiero que los capturen a toda costa... así que dos jovencitas?

Capitán: efectivamente

Bjorn: dónde estará su líder?

--

Kame House:

Nila: conozco a mi equipo, pronto darán alguna señal indicándonos que es momento de actuar... y estando aquí encerrados no podremos darnos cuenta.

Gohan: y qué es lo que sugieres?

Nila: que salgamos de esta isla de una vez.

Yamcha: pero esperaremos en un lugar seguro!

Nila: si TU seguridad es lo único que te importa, puedes quedarte aquí.

--

El ocupante de la nave esférica aguarda con desesperación el momento de llegar, cada hora que ha pasado ahí dentro le ha parecido un siglo, cuando a través de su ventana se distingue a lo lejos un cuerpo de color azul, es el planeta Tierra, por fin ha terminado la espera. El hombre de cabello negro levantado en puntas empieza a prepararse para salir de la nave lo más pronto posible.

--

CAPÍTULO 20

Los 4 jóvenes intrusos se trasladaban hacia su objetivo a través de los ductos de ventilación para alejarse del lugar donde habían sido descubiertos...

Didier: creo que tendremos que salir de aquí, se puede decir que conozco los pasillos de la nave, pero no la red de ventilación, creo que corremos el riesgo de perdernos.

Clio: pero ya nos descubrieron, nos mataran si nos atrapan!

Didier: no hay otra opción, lo siento.

Clio: está bien, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

Didier: Trunks, sal a echar un vistazo, ten cuidado de que nadie te vea!

Trunks: sí!

El pequeño salió flotando al pasillo de la nave, al parecer, no había nadie cerca de ahí.

Goten: ves algo, Trunks?

Trunks: ni una mosca!

Didier: está bien, vamos!

Clio: oigo pasos! escóndanse!

Que no escapen! no pudieron ir muy lejos!

Clio: esto será más difícil de lo que pensábamos...

Didier: debemos tener mucho cuidado

Goten: Trunks... pudiste sentir el ki de esos soldados?

Trunks: no, Goten... qué raro... lástima, así podríamos saber cuando se aproximan...

Didier: eso del ki... no lo entiendo bien... pero creo que los hombres del General no lo poseen porque son creados en un laboratorio... están... huecos...

Clio: tal vez...

--

La nave de Vegeta empieza a penetrar en la atmósfera, el interior de dicha nave se ve en mal estado, muy mal estado, al parecer, el ocupante creyó que golpeándola alcanzaría una mayor velocidad...

Vegeta: maldita cosa!! no puedes ir más rápido??

la nave se estremece, se siente mucho calor, también hay cambios en la presión del ambiente, pero Vegeta, al entrenar en tan altas gravedades no lo nota.

Vegeta: anda!! GRRRRRRR Demonios! tengo mucha prisa!!

Cuando al fin el cielo azul y las nubes fueron visibles, Vegeta hizo estallar el grueso vidrio de la nave para poder abandonarla antes de que esta aterrizara, una vez fuera, se dirigió a Capsule Corp, donde intuía que Bulma podría estar, ya que no podía percibir su presencia, pero esta vez no caería en la trampa, de alguna forma ella estaba viva y la iba a encontrar.

Durante su vuelo, pudo notar las grandes ciudades semidestruidas por unas cosas enormes de forma humanoide, que en algunos casos, empezaban a avanzar a las afueras de la ciudad arrasando con todo a su paso. Aun más le extrañó no ver a ningún Z senshi por ahí ... ¿los habrán matado? no... de hecho... los ki de todos se sienten en el mismo punto, excepto el de Ten Shin Han y Chaoz...

Vegeta: Pero qué inútiles cobardes! qué hacen ahí? no ven lo que está pasando? bueno, finalmente ése es problema de ustedes, es SU planeta... no... ahora es mi planeta también, ¡pero no tengo tiempo para esto, en este momento encontrar a Bulma es lo único que me interesa! Pero seguramente esto se relaciona con su desaparición... ya me encargaré de eso después...

Luego de esta breve reflexión, el príncipe continuó con su vuelo, tan veloz como un relámpago, hasta que divisó su hogar, Capsule Corp, pero había algo raro... Vegeta descendió hasta el balcón de su habitación, como era su costumbre, por unos instantes, recordó vividamente cuando tiempo atrás, él llegaba de esa manera a cualquier hora, sorprendiendo a su compañera durmiendo, escogiendo su vestuario; Bulma odiaba que él hiciera eso, siempre le decía que para eso estaban las malditas puertas, sí, ella siempre lo reprendía pero él sabia ahogar su enojo en un apasionado beso y luego, tal vez... algo más...

Aquel recuerdo hizo aflorar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Vegeta, pero ésta de disipó al encontrar el lugar hecho un desorden, parece como si alguien hubiera estado buscando algo, la ultima vez que él había estado ahí todo estaba perfectamente en su lugar, ¿será que Trunks habrá entrado aquí a jugar? no, él también respetaba las cosas de su madre religiosamente, él decía que todo debía estar un su lugar para cuando ella volviera... y a todo esto, dónde está el niño?

El Ki del pequeño no se sentía por ningún lado, sin embargo, el ki de los padres de Bulma sí, y también podía notar la presencia de más personas, no por sus ki, que extrañamente no percibía, sino porque su agudo sentido del oído le indicaba voces y pisadas.

Vegeta se decidió entonces a ir a buscar a sus suegros, pero en su camino se topó a un grupo de guardias, que le interrogaron su identidad y que obviamente no eran empleados de la corporación, así que antes que los guardias pudiesen desenfundar sus armas, Vegeta los aniquiló sin problemas para luego continuar su camino. algo andaba mal, definitivamente muy mal, lo supo cuando vio los cadáveres de todos los empleados de C. Corp en el jardín, tuvo mucha razón al decidir regresar.

Conforme siguió avanzando tuvo más enfrentamientos con los hombres de Bjorn hasta que llegó a la sala de ejecutivos donde estaban los padres de Bulma, custodiados por varios guardias. La puerta estaba cerrada así que Vegeta solo la derribó.

Sra Brief: Joven Vegeta! qué gusto!

Sr Brief: Vegeta! ten cuidado, hijo!

Alto ahí!

una lluvia de disparos empezó a caer sobre Vegeta, pero el confiado esperaba que fueran como las simples balas terrestres, inofensivas para él, pero fue grande su sorpresa cuando descubrió que se trataba de armas laser y que una de ellas había rozado su brazo rompiendo el resistente material de su traje de entrenamiento, Así que Vegeta empezó a moverse rápidamente, deshaciéndose de todos los guardias, uno por uno, hasta que sólo faltaba uno para terminar...

Sr Brief: Vegeta, espera!! no lo mates!

Vegeta: Por qué no? grrrr!

Sr Brief: porque su jefe se llevó a Bulma no sabemos a dónde!

Sra Brief: se la llevó hace ya dos años!

Sr Brief: no! me refiero a que ella estuvo aquí hace unas horas, la vimos, Vegeta, está viva! pero ellos la estaban esperando y se la llevaron cuando vino aquí, le dijeron que si no obedecía nos mataría! Si matas al soldado no tendremos forma de saber dónde está ahora!

Vegeta: tiene razón...

tomando del cuello al soldado con una mano y amenazándolo con una esfera de energía con la otra:

Vegeta: ahora, haz visto esto? sabes qué es lo que hace? no, yo creo que no...

Vegeta lanza la esfera de energía hacia uno de los muros abriendo un gran agujero para luego formar una igual en su mano de nuevo.

Vegeta: imagínate lo que hará en tu cabeza, basura... así que será mejor que me digas a dónde se llevaron a Bulma y no me mientas porque entonces te buscaré y no será tan rápida tu muerte! entiendes?

Soldado: gulp... La persona a quien busca se la llevó el General Bjorn a la nave nodriza de la flota ...

Vegeta: y dónde está??

El soldado señaló la ubicación exacta de la enorme nave que se escondía suspendida en el cielo y oculta entre las nubes espesas formadas por un gas especial que usaba la flota para ese propósito.

Vegeta soltó al soldado amenazándolo de volver a torturarlo sin piedad si le hubiera mentido, indicó a sus suegros tener cuidado y volvió a volar hacia su nuevo objetivo.

Vegeta se sentía un tanto nervioso, al fin vería a su compañera por primera vez desde aquella pelea tan hiriente para ambos. ella... habría cambiado? lo habría perdonado? hubo alguien más mientras estuvo ausente? qué fue de ella todo este tiempo? le habrán hecho algún daño? qué estará pasando en este mismo momento? y además, dónde está Trunks? bueno, se supone que él sabe cuidarse solo.

Ahí está la nave del General, es un excelente camuflaje, de no ser por las indicaciones del soldado, él jamás la hubiera visto. Pero ahora, cómo entrar? tenia que ser cauteloso, no podía hacer gran escándalo, no tanto por su propia seguridad, sino por la de Bulma... Finalmente optó por ir a la parte baja de la nave, basándose en su propia experiencia, la parte baja es el equivalente a un sótano o una bodega de desperdicios. Una vez ahí usando energía proveniente de sus manos, desprendió un cuadro de metal lo suficientemente grande para entrar y una vez dentro, volvió a soldarlo para evitar que alguien pidiese notar el desperfecto. Ahora dónde estará ella? por casualidad pudo detectar el Ki de Bulma muy débil y fugazmente, dándole la pauta a seguir para encontrarla. También notó la presencia de su hijo; así que aquí estaba. El sótano era un lugar completamente fantasmal, habían desechos de todo tipo y había un enorme congelador, del tamaño de una habitación muy grande donde habían colgados cadáveres mutilados.

Qué asco!

Incluso Vegeta que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de imágenes se sintió perturbado, el lugar estaba muy mal iluminado así que le costó algo de trabajo encontrar el camino, ya en el siguiente nivel el espectáculo era aun peor, los calabozos, las salas de tortura, los gritos y los lamentos de las victimas, afortunadamente la señal que había recibido de Bulma no provenía de ahí. Tal vez la vida en la Tierra o el amor de su familia lo había ablandado, ahora sentía compasión por los presos que estaban ahí... caminando entre las celdas alguien tomó a Vegeta del brazo:

Por favor, ayúdenos...

Un hombre mayor, en avanzado estado de desnutrición y visiblemente lastimado le suplico.

Vegeta se soltó: lo siento, ahora no puedo... pero resistan un poco más y buscaré la forma de ayudarles...

Vegeta se sorprendió a sí mismo prometiéndole ayuda a un desconocido en desgracia. definitivamente había cambiado, sólo que ahora no le importaba, no añoraba sus tiempos de mercenario, lo único que deseaba era recuperar a su mujer, lo que viniera después... no tendría mayor importancia.

En el siguiente nivel, encontró algo así como el área de los laboratorios, era ahí de donde esa diminuta señal que había recibido provenía... pero en dónde exactamente? En su recorrido por ese nivel se topó con científicos trabajando en sofisticadas armas de todos tipos, por otro lado, habían cientos de embriones en tubos similares a probetas, algunos en estados de maduración más avanzados que otros, en otro sector aun habían tales probetas pero contenían seres adultos, era algo así como una fabrica de personas, eran cientos de ellos... Ahora cómo haría para encontrar a Bulma? cada nivel era un lugar enorme. Entonces el saiyajin tuvo que hacer uso de un instinto animal olvidado, dejado atrás por el uso de la tecnología, al que según él se había vuelto innecesario, usaría su potente olfato saijayin para seguir el rastro de Bulma. No seria difícil, puesto que era para él un aroma inconfundible.

--

Mientras tanto en niveles superiores de la nave...

Goten: oigan, ya no aguanto! necesito ir al baño!!

Didier: Goten... yo estoy cansada, Clio tiene hambre, Trunks desearía ir con su madre pero todos estamos resistiendo, acaso tú no puedes?

Goten: NO!!

Clio: está bien Didi, si el niño tiene que hacer, que haga! Goten, ¿qué tal si vas unos metros atrás y ... haces... lo que tengas que hacer?

Goten: síiiiii, graciaaaaaaaas!

Didier: no tenemos tiempo para esto!

Trunks: no tardará mucho.

Están por ahí! no los dejen escapar!!

Clio: tenemos compañía de nuevo...

Goten: ahhh.. qué bien se siente...

Didier: Goten, vámonos!

Goten: sí!!

El cuarteto se alejó corriendo cuando notaron que habían sido descubiertos de nuevo,

allá van! corraAaAaAaAaAan!!

el soldado que encabezaba la persecución resbaló en el pequeño charco que dejó Goten, haciendo que los demás tropezaran sobre el uno tras otro, dándole de nuevo ventaja a los jóvenes fugitivos.

Didier: qué ironía, lo que pensé que nos metería en problemas fue lo que nos salvó esta vez...

Clio: gracias a Goten, al agua y al ácido úrico !!

Trunks: lo siento por el que se cayó! jajajajajajaajjajajaja

Didier: bien! al fin llegamos! éste, si no me equivoco, es el lugar desde donde se controlan los destructores y el sistema electrónico de blindaje, tanto de ellos como de las propias naves de la flota!

-- INTRODUZCA SU IDENTIFICACION DACTILAR-- una voz femenina totalmente robótica indicó desde el tablero de la puerta.

Didier: debí suponerlo, algo tan delicado no iba a estar al alcance de todo mundo... clio, tienes nuestra 'identificación'?

Clio mostrando orgullosa su juego de herramientas: a la orden!

Trunks: por qué mejor no volamos la puerta y ya?

Goten: síiiiiiii

Clio: bueno, las herramientas son limpias y practicas ... pero la explosión es rápida, háganla añicos, niños!

--

Vegeta por su parte ya había encontrado el rastro de olor que necesitaba en uno de los pasillos, así que se limitó a seguirlo con cuidado de no ser visto ni llamar la atención de ninguna forma. el rastro lo llevó a un laboratorio lleno de sofisticados aparatos y computadoras cuyos monitores mostraban un transito enorme de información que al parecer provenía de algo así como unos ataúdes en posición vertical con tapa de cristal y con personas en estado de congelación dentro, sólo que a diferencia de las del sótano, éstas estaban completas y con vida. Y al parecer, de ellas obtenían la información las computadoras.

Vegeta sintió algo como un golpe en el estomago cuando vio a Bulma en uno de esos ataúdes... por eso no podía sentir su ki. Ella lucia tan pálida, tan frágil...

... Bulma, ahora mismo te sacaré de ahí, y quien te hizo esto me las va a pagar, te lo juro!

Cuando el príncipe rompió el cristal completamente, esa gelatina helada que cubría a Bulma por completo se desbordó fuera del ataúd, mientras que Vegeta corrió a detener a Bulma para evitar que cayera al piso junto con aquella sustancia y los pedazos de cristal rotos que podrían llegar a lastimarla, la sostuvo con un brazo mientras que con su mano libre arrancaba de su cabeza los cables que le habían sido colocados para el proceso al que estaba siendo sometida.

Por fin, Bulma! después de tanto tiempo! después de creerte muerta! es un milagro poder verte, poder respirarte! Solo mírate qué delgada estas... qué te pasó?

Vegeta la mantenía abrazada mientras la depositaba en otro lugar lejos de los cristales.

Qué te hicieron esos bastardos? Despierta, mujer! ...

Todo el cuerpo de Bulma estaba saturado de esa sustancia, su cabello, su ropa, su piel, toda ella. se sentía totalmente helada.

La alegría de haberla encontrado le hizo olvidar por un momento que podrían estar en peligro, pero Vegeta se concentraba en intentar hacer despertar a la mujer, retirar el exceso de esa cosa de su cabello y de su rostro mientras que depositaba pequeños besos en su boca.

vamos , despierta!

Vegeta la abrazaba mientras generaba calor con su propia energía para calentarla

un pequeño gemido se escucho, seguido de algo de tos, Bulma al fin estaba reaccionando, mediante la tos, logró expulsar algo de esa sustancia que había tragado sin querer.

muy bien, mujer, así se hace, ahora mírame...

Vegeta tomó el rostro de Bulma entre sus manos para hacerla mirar el rostro de él cuando abriera los ojos, pero cuando Vegeta soltó su cabeza, ésta se inclinó totalmente hacia un lado, era obvio que su mente estaba dispersa todavía.

Bulma... vamos...

Se notaba que Bulma no podía ver muy bien que digamos porque encogía sus ojos cada vez que buscaba fijar su vista en algún punto, se notaba confundida y temerosa. Pero ahí estaba Vegeta que la mantenía abrazada hablándole. Cuando al fin Bulma puso su mirada sobre Vegeta, no parecía reconocerlo, pero intentaba hablarle desesperadamente, pero sólo sonidos guturales escapaban de su garganta.

Qué ocurre? es que no me reconoces? no importa, yo sé que eres tú...

Bulma: s...sa...g... sácame... de... de.. a.. aq..aquí...

Ella no lograba reconocer exactamente quién era el dueño de aquel rostro que miraba, pero de alguna forma sabia que lo conocía, y que lo amaba. Bulma acercó casi por inercia sus helados y adormecidos labios hacia los de él para fundirse en un beso etéreo, largamente anhelado por los dos. Durante ese beso, la mente de Bulma le regaló muchos sentimientos e imágenes que le permitieron recobrar la noción de su propia identidad.

Debemos irnos.

Vegeta la tomó en brazos y salió del laboratorio. Ella se sentía tan segura en esos poderosos brazos que la rodeaban, él por su parte aun sentía que estaba soñando, sosteniéndola en sus brazos como si fuera el más precioso de los tesoros. La pareja se alejaba del laboratorio cuando ella en un repentino sobresalto tiró de la ropa de él intentando decir algo.

Bulma: Veg..eta?

Vegeta: no es momento para hablar, ahora debemos salir de aquí.

Bulma: Nila..!

Vegeta: qué cosa?

Bulma: Nila... debo .. avisarle... Bjorn lo sabe...

Vegeta: Nila? Bjorn? qué sabe? creo que el frío dañó tu cerebro o muchas cosas sucedieron en estos dos años.

Bulma: dos años? pero si yo... no... sólo estuve fuera seis meses... no es posible...

Vegeta: te equivocas, fueron dos largos años... no sabes lo difícil que fue.

Bulma: tengo tanto frío... n..necesito encontrar a Nila para avisarle... Bjorn planea atacar Arborea cuando termine aquí.

Vegeta: si ese Bjorn es tu raptor, te aseguro que no ira a ningún lado una vez que tu estés a salvo... tu hijo anda por aquí, sabes? será mejor irlo a sacar de donde está, porque creo que esta nave y todo lo que está adentro volará en mil pedazos.

Bulma: mi hijo?... mi Trunks! nuestro hijo!

Vegeta: el mismo. ahora vamos donde él está y salgamos de aquí.

Uno de los científicos del general pudo ver al saiyajin y a la prisionera saliendo de la sala de congelamientos, así que cautelosamente se acercó al comunicador de la nave:

cientifico: General? tenemos un problema, acabo de ver a un intruso sacando a su prisionera de su ataúd... Creo que seria bueno enviar refuerzos a esta zona. No enviará soldados? Pero, General! acaso les permitirá fugarse? no, no lo cuestiono General. Sí, pero las unidades LSX apenas están en su fase experimental! puede ser peligroso! No, General, no estoy poniendo en duda su autoridad, será como Ud. ordene!

Bulma: qué extraño... por qué a estas alturas no hay soldados persiguiéndonos?

Vegeta: no sabia que te gustaran las emociones fuertes.

Bulma: no es eso, es que siempre los pasillos se inundan de soldados a la menor provocación, y para estos momentos, ya debieron darse cuenta de que ya no estoy donde me pusieron...

Vegeta: tienes razón... esta vez. algo aquí huele a podrid... AHHH

Una veloz ráfaga de luz roja rozó una mejilla de Vegeta haciéndolo sangrar, salpicando a Bulma.

Bulma: estás bien?

Vegeta: No, me dolió, qué demonios fue eso?

los pisos, paredes y techos pronto se vieron infestados de robots semejantes a arañas de unos 40 centímetros de altura por 50 de largo y 70 de ancho con las patas extendidas...

Bulma: ya sabia yo que algo andaba muy mal!

Las arañas, conocidas como unidades LSX empezaron a disparar, se movían por todos lados con enorme velocidad, acorralándolos.

Vegeta: ahora veo por qué no enviaban soldados, Bulma, sujétate con fuerza!!

incluso para el príncipe era complicado evitar tantos disparos al mismo tiempo, en especial teniendo que proteger a su compañera.

Vegeta: AHHHHRGG!!

Su pierna izquierda había sido lastimada y sangraba abundantemente.

Bulma: tu pierna!

Vegeta: debemos salir de aquí! malditos bichos!! Big Bang Attack!!

Vegeta pensó que con eso era suficiente para aniquilar a unas 15 cosas de esas, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al disiparse la luz y el humo, de que cada LSX estaba resguardada en una esfera de energía, la que desapareció para permitirles seguir disparando al intruso y cada vez que éste intentaba atacarlos, sucedía lo mismo, no lograba dañarlos, ni a ellos ni a las paredes de los pasillos, todo se mantenía intacto.

Bulma: Vegeta, esto no esta funcionando, salgamos de aquí!

Vegeta: huir yo?

Bulma: sólo es parte de la estrategia

Vegeta: yo no soy ningún cobarde, y esas alimañas no van a ARRGGHHHHH!! vencerme!

Ahora uno de sus costados había sido alcanzado por esos rayos de color rojo.

Vegeta: no parecen tan rápidos... sin embargo ya me han herido 3 veces...

Bulma: por favor, alejémonos de aquí...

Vegeta: está bien!

El príncipe intentó perforar el techo para crear un pasadizo, pero fue imposible.

Vegeta: qué está pasando? hace rato no tuve problemas para introducirme a esta nave!

Bulma: creo que nos han tendido una trampa... no a ti tal vez, pero sí a Nila... desactivaron el blindaje del exterior para permitirle entrar, pero en su lugar llegaste tú.

Nuevamente los LSX los habían rodeado y no había modo de destruirlos.

Vegeta: se me ocurre algo para deshacernos de ellos unos instantes. quédate aquí.

Vegeta bajó a Bulma para depositarla suavemente en el piso, ella aun no podía ponerse de pie por sí misma ni mucho menos caminar. Extendió sus manos y con su energía formó un globo como de goma de mascar, con aire en su interior. Cuando alcanzó un buen tamaño la lanzó contra las arañas, reventándose y empujándolas varios metros hacia atrás.

Vegeta: tenemos unos instantes mientras se reagrupan.

Volvió a tomarla en brazos para alejarse lo más pronto posible del lugar, acercándose a donde el Ki de Trunks se encontraba, el príncipe ahora estaba conciente que no seria tan fácil. Sus heridas sangraban copiosamente, y aunque Vegeta no parecía quejarse, ella no dejaba de preocuparse.

Bulma: entra ahí (dijo señalando una habitación)

Vegeta supuso que se trataba de un atajo.

Bulma: cierra, no querrás que nos descubran...

Vegeta: qué hacemos aquí?

Bulma: bájame.

Vegeta: no tenemos tiempo, así que espero sea algo importante.

La depositó en el piso y ella hizo una débil presión sobre sus hombros indicándole que quería que él también se sentara. Luego empezó a arrancar jirones de sus ropas para vendar las heridas de Vegeta.

Vegeta: esto no es necesario, estoy bien.

Bulma: estás sangrando mucho...

Vegeta: Bulma...

Bulma: te amo, Vegeta.

Vegeta: y yo a ti... saldremos bien de todo esto.

Bulma acercó su mano al rostro de Vegeta para limpiar la sangre que tenia en su mejilla, posó suavemente la tela sobre su piel mientras sus rostros se acercaban más y más. sus labios estuvieron apunto de tocarse cuando el fino oído de Vegeta pudo escuchar los sonidos que posiblemente pertenecían a las arañas. no se quedarían a averiguarlo. la pareja salió del lugar tan rápido como les fue posible, Vegeta volaba entre los pasillos a fin de no dejar huellas que esas cosas pudieran seguir.

--

Los esfuerzos de los niños por hacer explotar la puerta del cuarto de controles eran por completo infructuosos, habían usado sus mejores técnicas una y otra vez.

Didier: Basta, chicos, será mejor hacerlo a nuestro modo. es obvio que el interior de esta nave también está blindado a prueba de todo.

Clio: bien, niños, lo intentaron, pero a veces la inteligencia es mejor a la fuerza bruta.

La felina alzó orgullosa su desarmador y empezó a trabajar en el tablero.

Clio: observen y aprendan!

Trunks: rayos!! sólo perdimos el tiempo, verdad, Didier?

Didier: lo intentaron, a veces las cosas no salen como uno las desea.

Goten: Trunks! no es tu papá quien se acerca?

Trunks: mi papá? tienes razón! es él! es él!! PAPÁ!!

Vegeta: qué están haciendo ustedes aquí, mocosos?

Didier: mocosos? disculpe señor, pero aquí nadie tiene sucia la nariz!

Clio: más que él seguramente...

Goten: Tía Bulma, no ibas a la Capsule Corp?

Bulma: es una larga historia, Goten...

Didier: Bulma, qué bueno que te vemos, necesitamos abrir esta puerta.

Bulma: ojalá sea la salida...

Clio: hmmm... no! tras esta puerta están los sistemas de blindaje de toda la flota de Bjorn!

Didier: una vez desactivado, Nila y tus amigos podrán vencerlos. desafortunadamente no hemos podido abrir la puerta de ningún modo.

Trunks: intentamos volarla

Clio: ahora haremos algo de magia en el tablero de seguridad... pero no estoy segura...

Bulma: déjamelo a m

Clio entregó una pequeña pero sofisticada herramienta a Bulma, pero su temblorosa y débil mano la dejo caer

Bulma: lo siento...

Didier: Bulma... te congelaron, verdad?

Clio: no te ofendas pero te ves muy mal

Bulma: no importa, sólo estoy algo aturdida...

Vegeta: pero si no puedes ni ponerte de pie.

Bulma: por eso tu me sostendrás.

Vegeta: grrrr... está bien. por qué pierden el tiempo con herramientas tontas? niños! vamos a volar la puerta!!

Trunks: lo intentamos papá! pero no funcionó!

Vegeta: tonterías... a un lado todos!! HAAAAAAAAAA!!

la nave se estremeció violentamente, todos los que estaban de pie cayeron y todo lo que estaba al derecho quedo al revez pero la puerta no se movió ni un milímetro de donde estaba, sin embargo alertó a los hombres del general dónde estaban, así que pronto estaría ahí.

Clio: grandioso!! se acabo el tiempo!!

Bulma: yo lo haré!

Así Bulma empezó a manipular el tablero de seguridad de la puerta, hacía un esfuerzo enorme por mantener la firmeza de su pulso, ya que se requería la destreza de un neurocirujano .

Goten: ahí vienen!

Trunks: ustedes terminen! nosotros los detendremos! Verdad, papá?

Los tres saiyajines salieron al encuentro de los hombres de Bjorn, a como diera lugar, no llegarían a donde estaban ellas... los niños se encargaban de los soldados y Vegeta de las arañas. Había comprendido que lo único que se podía hacer con ellas era lanzarlas hacia atrás... Cómo disfrutaría la hora de aplastarlas una por una como los asquerosos bichos que eran!

Bulma mientras tanto, sudaba abundantemente al recibir los sonidos que una y otra vez le indicaban que no estaba teniendo éxito.

Bulma: maldita, maldita, maldita sea!!

Clio: abre infeliz!! abre!!

mientras Bulma maniobraba, Clio dio un puntapié a la puerta...

Bip! bienvenidos!

la puerta se abrió para felicidad de las tres.

Didier: sólo estaba atascada. al parecer los niños ocasionaron el problema al bombardearla.

Bulma: y quién les dijo que ésa era la mejor forma de hacer este tipo de cosas?

Clio sacó un pequeño aparato, como una computadora portátil, la conectó a la computadora de la nave.

Didier: tardará demasiado? no hay forma de hacerlo más rápido?

Clio: pues de hacerlo manualmente nos tomaría mucho más tiempo, no te quejes. de esta forma todo el trabajo lo hará esta belleza, sin que nosotras tengamos que derretirnos los sesos descifrando códigos y demás.

Didier: no hablo por mí, el problema son ellos

Vegeta: grrr... malditas chatarras! pase lo que pase ustedes no entraran a esa habitación!!

Goten: ouch! así se habla, señor Vegeta!!

Entre todo aquel alboroto, un soldado escurridizo logra introducirse a la habitación donde Bulma y las jóvenes amazonas se encontraban, y antes de que cualquiera de las tres pudiera darse cuenta, el soldado había disparado contra la computadora de Clio, fallando afortunadamente.

Didier: cuidado!

en seguida, Didier sacó su arma y disparó contra el soldado, éste cayó herido, confiada en que lo había exterminado, se dio la vuelta para cerciorarse de que sus dos amigas estuvieran a salvo, cuando de repente escuchó un sonido muy familiar, el de un arma, acompañado por mucho calor en su espalda, y esto seguido de un fuerte dolor.

Didier : Ah!! ...

un lastimoso gemido escapó de los labios de la joven mientras se desplomaba.

Bulma: Didier! Oh, por Dios!

Clio: Didier!!

Didier: quédate ahí! no descuides la computadora, por tu vida!

El gemido de la joven fue escuchado por Trunks, aun en medio de su propia batalla, la cual no dudo en abandonar al darse cuenta de que ella había sido lastimada.

Vegeta: Trunks! a dónde demonios vas? TRUNKS!! TRUNKS!! ARGGGHH! a buena hora se le ocurre abandonar la pelea!

Trunks: Didier! qué te pasó?

Didier acarició con su mano ensangrentada el cabello de Trunks, como una hermana mayor, aunque para el pequeño aquello significara mucho más que eso.

Didier: me dispararon, Trunks... no... no puedo moverme... estoy perdiendo mucha sangre... debes cuidar a tu madre y a los demás por mí, como si lo hiciera yo misma, lo harás?

Trunks: hablas como si te fueras a morir... pero te vas a poner bien...

Bulma: Trunks! ve a ayudar a tu padre y a Goten!

Trunks: pero, Didier?

Didier: ve Trunks.. ve...

El pequeño volvió a la batalla por bloquear el paso a las terribles arañas mecánicas y los soldados del general que aparecían por todas partes. con los soldados era fácil... pero esas arañas eran un autentico dolor de cabeza. fuertes golpes y gritos se escuchaban desde el pasillo cuando la joven felina empezó a saltar de gusto:

Clio: listo!! al fin!! no hay más blindaje!

la felina se recargó en la pared descansando un poco cuando sintió una especie de vibración en la pared, y antes de que pudiera moverse, un poderoso brazo mecánico atravesó el muro y la tomó del cuello casi estrangulándola.

Bulma que asistía a Didier en el piso al ver esto, apenas atinó a tomar el arma de Didier cuando el dueño del brazo mecánico traspasó por completo la pared, era ni más ni menos que el general.

Bjorn: así que han desactivado mi sistema de defensa? bueno, al menos eso me permite traspasar muros para hacer entradas sorpresivas!

Bulma sostenía el arma apuntándole firmemente: el juego terminó, Bjorn, acaso no se da cuenta? sin blindaje que los proteja pronto todo quedara convertido en ceniza, incluyéndolo a usted!

Bjorn: oh, mi lady, tienes razón, todos serán ceniza... tú y yo... oh, querida mía, una y otra vez te ofrecí unirte a mí y ser como dioses, pero siempre te negaste... y ahora...

El desquiciado general lanza a la felina con tal fuerza que ésta se estrella en la pared quedando sumamente aturdida mientras el general se acerca a Bulma lentamente.

Bulma sostiene valientemente su arma, lanza algunos disparos contra el general pero éstos no le hacen mayor daño, al parecer, la energía del arma es estaba agotando.

Cuando al fin estuvieron frente a frente, Bjorn tomó a Bulma por la cintura con su brazo de carne y hueso y la atrajo hacia sí, ella se resistía pero el General, aunque delgado era muy fuerte, la tomó por la mandíbula y depositó un beso en sus labios...

Bjorn: y todos nos convertiremos en ceniza...

Del extremo de su brazo mecánico una larga cuchilla salió, dispuesta a encajarse en el corazón de Bulma, pero el cañón de un arma tocó la cabeza del general.

X: suéltela...

Bjorn: pero qué significa esto? un motín?

Helga: suéltela o sus sesos quedaran regados en toda esta habitación... usted sabe que yo no miento.

Bulma: Helga? pero... tú?

Bjorn: vamos, Helga, tú siempre fuiste mi mano derecha, ¿por qué traicionarme cuando te he dado todo? tú no serias capaz de matarme...

Helga: tal vez sí, tal vez no... No, no lo merece... Ud. no me dio nada, al contrario, me quitó todo...

Antes de que la fría mujer apretara el gatillo, Bjorn, en un rápido movimiento enterró su arma en el abdomen de Helga, y ésta cayó al piso, sangrando, agonizante...

El general fue lanzado lejos por un ataque de Vegeta y Bulma se arrodilló conmovida ante su antigua carcelera.

Bulma: Helga... haz salvado mi vida... a cambio de la tuya... por qué? por qué, Helga?

Helga: desde que tengo memoria, que son sólo unos años hacia acá, francamente, jamás me pregunté sobre mi verdadero origen... (respirando con dificultad) siempre asumí que había sido creada para el servicio del general, y entones sólo hice lo que creía que era lo mejor, para lo que había sido creada, sin cuestionarme si con esto hacia bien o mal...

Bulma: Helga...

Helga: pero desde que vi cómo te congelaron, experimenté muchas sensaciones extrañas, pero a la vez, familiares, exactamente lo que tú estabas sintiendo... Bjorn me hizo eso a mí también... Tal vez, en alguna época tuve una casa, una familia, una identidad... pero nunca lo sabré... Él me arrebató todo...

Bulma: no te mueras, buscaremos la forma de hacerte recuperar la memoria, puedes volver a tu hogar... (la voz de Bulma se quiebra y las lagrimas ruedan por sus ojos)

Helga: morir? todo este tiempo he estado muerta... qué más da... lo que viene será una liberación...

Bulma: pero...

Helga: p...perdóname... por todo lo que te hice...

La mujer no dijo más, su cuerpo quedo inerte y su corazón dejo de latir, Bulma profundamente impactada sólo pudo cerrar los ojos de Helga para luego ponerse de pie.

Vegeta: esas malditas arañas, son muy fuertes pero sin blindaje que las resguarde, no son ningún problema para el gran Vege... pero qué demonios pasó aquí?

Goten: se supone que nosotros estábamos peleando afuera para protegerlas! este lugar está hecho un desastre, quién es ella?

Clio: oh... mi cabeza... qué pasó?

Trunks: Didier!! está muerta?

Bulma: No... aun respira débilmente... hay que hacer algo!

Vegeta: Trunks! lleva a tu amiga al templo de Kamisama! el enano verde le ayudará!

Trunks: tienes razón! Dende le ayudará!

El pequeño de cabellos lilas tomó a la jovencita en brazos cuidadosamente, y ahora que estaba desactivado el blindaje, abrió un gran hoyo hacia el exterior y salió con ella rápidamente.

Clio: se pondrá bien?

Goten: claro! Dende puede curar toda clase de heridas!

Clio: escuchen, creo que es hora de hacer estallar esta pocilga!

Vegeta: sí, pero debemos salir de aquí antes, Goten! tú te llevas a la gata ! vámonos de aquí!

Goten y Clio salieron por el hoyo que Trunks había hecho, pero cuando Vegeta y Bulma iban a salir la aborrecida voz del General se hizo escuchar:

Bjorn: Alto! recuerdas lo que dijiste, Mi lady? todos seremos cenizas? pues así será! no preemitiré que te vayas y menos con ese saiyajin!

Vegeta: Así que tú eres el responsable? tú te la llevaste? maldito desgraciado... pensaba dejarte aquí para que te calcinaras junto con tu nave... pero ahora, yo te enviaré al otro mundo con mis propias manos!

Bulma: pero qué sabe de los saiyajin?

Bjorn: lo suficiente para saber que seria inútil enfrentármeles directamente...

--

La felina y Goten ya volaban lejos de la nave.

Clio: Goten, necesitamos hacerle saber a Nila que el trabajo está hecho... cómo lo haremos? no hay tiempo de ir a buscarla

Goten: hmmm... tal vez unos fuegos artificiales sirvan!!

Clio: se me ocurre algo, anda, descubre mi espalda.

Goten: qué bonito dibujo!

Clio: las amazonas nos identificamos con él... si pudieras hacerlo con esa energía que sale de tus manos y ponerlo en el cielo...?

Goten: hmmmm... no sé... Trunks siempre ha dicho que mis dibujos son muy malos

Clio: al diablo con el arte! inténtalo!

Usando su dedo como un lápiz, Goten copió en el aire lo mejor que pudo el tatuaje de Clio usando su energía en vez de tinta, era divertido, jamás había hecho algo así antes, una vez terminado , encerró su dibujo en una esferita de energía y la lanzó lo más lejos posible, que tratándose de un saiyajin, la esfera llegaría muy, muy, muy lejos, reventándose al llegar a su destino y liberando su contenido, el cual se expandió al estar libre mostrando un símbolo enorme en el cielo.

Lanzaron varias esferas hacia todas direcciones, y una de ellas, pudo verse desde donde Nila y compañía aguardaban ya impacientes.

Krillin: qué es eso?

Nila: la señal... es hora de ir a sacar la basura! vamos!

Goku: estás segura?

Nila: claro, ya sabia que mis compañeras no podían fallarme!

Gohan: a la carga entonces!

Goku, acompañado por Nila y el resto de sus amigos decidieron dividirse en grupos para hacer más rápido el trabajo, Goku, y Nila , Picollo y Gohan , Yamcha y Krillin, y como de costumbre N18 prefirió quedarse en casa, argumentando que no estaba interesada en lo mas mínimo en el asunto, pero en el fondo, ella deseaba quedarse por no dejar sola a su pequeña, algo podría llegar a ocurrir y por nada del mundo la dejaría sola, y Krillin sabia comprender muy bien eso.

Así cada uno de los grupos partió a una de las capitales principales del mundo, ahora aunque poderosos, los destructores de Bjorn y el resto de su flota eran vulnerables a los ataques de los guerreros terrestres.

--

En la nave de Bjorn:

Bulma: Vegeta, no lo escuches, vámonos de aquí!

Bjorn: qué pasa? que acaso ella tiene que defenderte? qué pasó con todo ese orgullo que distinguía a los de tu raza?

Vegeta: ese no es tu problema... debías preocuparte más por ti mismo, ya que dentro de un momento no volverás a ver el sol nunca más...

Vegeta alzó su mano extendiéndola hacia el General, sus más crueles instintos despertaron ante el deseo de darle una muerte extremadamente dolorosa, así como lo había prometido tiempo atrás... pero no, la mirada de Bulma le suplicaba simplemente salir de ahí. Después de todo, ahora el gran General ya no era nadie, ahora que todos sus seguidores le habían abandonado o habían muerto.

Bulma: por favor, Vegeta!

Vegeta: tienes razón, no vale la pena mancharme las manos con la sangre de este sujeto, el imperio que él mismo creó ahora lo aplastara y será su tumba.

Bjorn: sí, aquí moriré, pero no seré el único! Bulma, pudimos ser grandes! fuiste una estúpida al negárteme! yo moriré, sí! pero tú también! si no estás a mi lado, entonces no estarás con nadie más!

Del brazo mecánico del General, salió un pequeño arpón disparado directamente hacia Bulma, pero Vegeta con su sorprendente velocidad logró atraparlo antes que llegara a su destino para luego devolverlo a su dueño, incrustándolo en medio de sus ojos.

Bjorn, en sus pensamientos: pero qué forma de morir es esta? yo siempre soñé morir siendo temido y respetado por toda criatura viviente... cubierto de gloria... este no es un final digno de mí...

Vegeta, casi leyendo su mente: cada quien obtiene lo que se merece...

El príncipe le dedicó una ultima mirada llena de desprecio para luego ir a donde estaba Bulma, donde se abrazaron con fuerza, y diciéndose sin palabras: ya todo terminó...

Vegeta: espera! hay personas allá abajo! no podemos dejarlas!

Bulma: me sorprendes, desde cuándo te importan los desconocidos?

Vegeta: no es que me importe demasiado, es que le hice la promesa a uno de ellos de ayudarle, le di mi palabra de príncipe!

Bulma: entiendo, vamos a liberarlos!

La pareja se dio prisa para ir a sacar a los prisioneros, conducirlos al hangar y de ser posible, hacerles abordar pequeñas naves que les permitirían volver a sus hogares. En cuanto a la gente que se encontraba congelada, desafortunadamente no hubo forma de liberarlos, con Bulma había sido fácil por que sólo llevaba unas horas, pero quienes llevaban ahí años, ya no era posible, así que tuvieron que dejarlas.

Una vez evacuada la gran nave del General, y desprovista de su blindaje, Vegeta la destruyó por completo en unos minutos de la misma forma en la que las demás naves , vehículos y destructores de la flota iban siendo destruidos uno por uno.

Mientras que los guerreros de la tierra los destrozaban sin la ayuda de ningún artefacto, Nila saltaba por las azoteas de los edificios hacia los destructores para colocarles bombas y luego saltar a otro edificio poniéndose a salvo, pero en un momento, Nila resbala y a punto de caer al vacío, unas fuertes manos la sostienen, eran las de Goku.

Goku: estás bien? creo que es peligroso lo que estás haciendo

Nila: me crees acaso una inútil? he hecho esto miles de veces!

Por primera vez en su vida, Nila supo lo que era sentirse protegida, era un sentimiento muy grande y hermoso el que estaba empezando a sentir por Goku, se habría enamorado de un hombre? pero... y qué había de lo que sentía por Bulma? no, no la cambiaría ... pero es que los brazos de Goku le daban una paz tan hermosa...

--

Trunks llega al templo de Kami Sama gritando desesperado, Didier había dejado de hablarle hace ya varios minutos y su cuerpo empezaba a enfriarse.

Trunks: Dende!! Dende! dónde estás?? rayos! Dende!! Didi, por favor... DENDE!!

El joven Namek sale del templo con su calma habitual, ya que era normal que él o Goten fueran a jugar con él e hicieran gran escándalo a pesar del desagrado de Piccollo.

Dende: Hola, Trunks! tenias tiempo sin venir, cómo están todos allá abajo? pero, quién es ella? está lastimada?

Trunks: Sí, le dispararon... pero tú puedes curarla, verdad?

Dende: mientras esté viva... llevémosla dentro!

Trunks la acomodó cuidadosamente en una cama, el cobertor blanco pronto se tiñó de sangre, igual que la ropa del pequeño. Cuando Dende empezó a llevar a cabo la curación, Trunks se aventuro a depositar un inocente beso en la frente de la chica mientras acariciaba su cabello, que estaba ya algo sucio y enredado, pero no dejaba de ser tan sedoso como el de un ángel, al menos así lo veía él.

Dende: ya está bien, aunque de haberla traído un minuto más tarde la hubiéramos perdido... fue muy afortunada.

Didier: Trunks? dónde estamos? me dispararon... pero... ya no me duele... y quién es tu amigo?

Dende: hola... mi nombre es Dende, soy el dios de este planeta.

Didier: un dios? vaya... nunca me lo hubiera imaginado así... los dioses por lo general se ven más ... viejos...

Trunks: jajaja

Dende: lo sé, de hecho el Señor Piccollo aun es mi maestro en algunas cosas.

Didier: quién? bueno eso me lo dirán después. Trunks, qué sucedió? tu mamá? Clio? tu papá? Bjorn?

Trunks: ya está casi todo bajo control! aunque no sé si debería bajar a ayudarles en algo. Dende, podría Didier quedarse aquí un rato mientras averiguo qué pasa?

Dende: claro, Trunks!

Didier: Trunks, no crees que pueda serte útil en algo? Además, mis amigas me preocupan.

Trunks: ya todo está bajo control en estos momentos, además acaban de lastimarte.

(la verdad, la chica ya estaba perfectamente gracias a Dende, pero Trunks no deseaba exponerla nuevamente)

Didier: tienes razón, a pesar de que no me gusta la idea, será mejor que me quede.

Trunks: bien! más tarde vendré por ti, de acuerdo?

--

En la tierra, ya todo había concluido, desafortunadamente muchos inocentes habían muerto y las ciudades estaban destruidas, iba a ser necesario recurrir a las esferas del dragón para arreglar todo lo que la invasión había provocado...

Conforme cada quien iba terminando su respectivo trabajo, se reunía con los demás, hasta que prácticamente estaban todos en el mismo lugar, excepto Vegeta y Bulma, quienes miraban las ruinas de la nave del general desde la cima de una montaña, abrazados, era el primer momento desde que se reencontraron que podían estar a solas y en paz. El sol empezaba a ponerse mientras la pareja contemplaba aquel paisaje, entre tétrico y hermoso, había sido un largo día...

Vegeta: Bulma... esa ultima vez que peleamos... dije cosas que no sentía en verdad, sólo las dije por que sabia que te molestarían...

Bulma: pelea? no puedo recordarla en este momento... no sé si al volver a casa sepa dónde está siquiera el baño... hay tantas cosas confusas en mi mente... pero sí recuerdo lo triste que me sentí el día que me fui... Lo que sea Vegeta, no volvamos a pelear... sí?

Vegeta estrechando aun más a Bulma contra su pecho: Me alegra que no lo recuerdes.

Bulma: tramposo, pero ya verás cuando recupere la memoria por completo... si es que puedo...

Vegeta: no dijimos que no volveríamos a pelear?

Bulma: tienes toda la razón.

Vegeta inclinándose sobre Bulma mientras la besa : quiero hacer el amor contigo aquí ahora y para toda la vida...

Bulma: hmmm... con esta cosa con la que me cubrieron para congelarme no me siento muy sensual que digamos... y tú estás algo lastimado... espera a que volvamos a la casa... No.. Vegeta... jajajajajaa! No! espera!

además tenemos que reunirnos con los demás, tenemos aun mucho que hacer...

Vegeta: genial, te acaricio y tu piensas en ir a ver la cabeza calva del enano de Krillin!

Bulma: oh, vamos!

Vegeta: grrrrrrrr está bien...

Ahora sí, todos estaban reunidos en el templo de Kamisama, donde Dende y las semillas del ermitaño habían hecho su labor. Luego de eso Nila había ido a buscar a la enigmática Padme, a quien le habían encomendado una misión especial.

Clio: después de todo no fue un día tan malo, considerando que al fin borramos al General del mapa!

Didier: yo no estoy nada contenta, Clio, haz pensado siquiera en todos los muertos que quedaron allá abajo? toda la destrucción que esta batalla ha causado?

Gohan: eso no es problema, usaremos las esferas del dragón.

Clio: las famosas esferas... de no ser por tantas cosas que he visto el día de hoy, me mofaría de eso...

Krillin: propongo irnos a descansar esta noche y mañana reunir las esferas!

Yamcha: buena idea!

En ese momento, una bella rubia, y una graciosa pequeña aparecen.

N18: eso no será necesario, aquí están las esferas, mientras ustedes jugaban yo me dediqué a reunirlas.

Krillin: pero... cariño... llevaste a Maron contigo? no crees que pudo ser peligroso?

N18: Krillin... Cell me absorbió, Boo nos mató, y luego el planeta explotó... a comparación de eso, buscar una esfera en una caverna es un juego! además, siendo parte de esta familia el peligro es algo normal, y es mejor que la niña se acostumbre.

Maron: mira, papi, esta la recogí yo solita!

Piccollo: ...

Krillin: tienes razón, gracias, querida!

Nila y Padme llegan momentos después, descienden del avión que Bulma les prestó y se aproximan al grupo.

Nila: Padme, quiero que conozcas a todas estas personas, que apartando el hecho de ser hombres algunos de ellos, son maravillosos!

Así Padme fue saludando cortes mente a todos, como toda una buena diplomática, sin quitarse nunca el velo de su rostro, hasta que llegó el momento de ver a Piccollo y a Dende:

Padme: Nameks?

Dende: sí, señorita.

Padme: Nila, vámonos de aquí!

Nila: pero, por qué?

Padme: sólo vámonos, por favor!

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos por la reacción de Padme, al parecer le había disgustado ver al par de nameks, pero nadie le dio demasiada importancia al asunto.

Nila: oye, Goku: ahora entiendo qué pasó en el bosque, cuando intentaste teletransportarte, creo que el blindaje de las naves era demasiado poderoso, tanto que impidió que te materializaras de un lugar a otro.

Por si haberse topado al par de nameks había sido una sorpresa para Padme, ver a Goku fue una impresión aun mayor... él era idéntico al hombre del retrato que hacia muchos años, había hecho para Paresis, la madre de Nila, ella se lo había pedido para tener siempre una imagen de él, y Padme se lo hizo, como los policías cuando hacen un retrato hablado. sólo que Paresis supo describir muy bien cada detalle de aquel rostro...

Padme: es él... sólo que sin cicatriz...

De inmediato recordó lo que la madre de Nila le había contado una vez... El capitán tenia un hijo recién nacido, con una mujer que había muerto y que en realidad nunca le había importado... Paresis estaba dispuesta a abandonar Arborea y fundar una familia con el capitán, su amado capitán, su hijo que seria como de los dos, y la niña que sin saberlo en ese momento ya llevaba en las entrañas, aunque el capitán ya le había dicho que aquel bebé estaba destinado a ir a conquistar otro planeta , ella sabría convencerlo de lo contrario y serian una familia... pero Freezer acabó con ese sueño... y con todo el planeta Veyita.

Vegeta: Kakarotto! para qué demonios nos tienes aquí haciéndonos perder el tiempo??

Padme: KAKAROTTO!! no había ninguna duda! ése era el nombre de aquel bebé! Paresis se lo había contado todo! Nila y él entonces son...

Bulma: bueno, si ya tenemos aquí las esferas, qué esperamos?

El grupo invocó al gran dios dragón, quien se presentó ante los incrédulos ojos de las visitantes en toda su majestuosidad.

Didier: fascinante!

Dragon: pidan su deseo!

Krillin: qué pedimos?

hmmmm...

Piccollo: queremos que este planeta, y todos los seres que en él habitaban, vuelvan a estado en el que estaban esta mañana!

Dragon: es un deseo muy fácil... ahora su deseo ha sido concedido!

luego de eso, el Dragón desapareció.

Yamcha: ay... mi cabeza!! voy a volver el estómago!

Gohan: Yamcha, qué te pasa?

Krillin: nada, que esta mañana él tenia una resaca terrible!

Bulma: ah... y como todo quedó como era hasta esta mañana... el malestar volvió!

jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!

Nila: pero qué pasara con la gente que no pertenecía a este planeta? a todos los que congelo Bjorn? ellos no revivirán con esto!

Piccollo: a ellos podremos revivirlos pasado el periodo de recuperación de las esferas.

Vegeta: bien, bien, bien... terminó todo ya, cierto?

Goku: así es, creo que ahora sí ya podemos irnos a nuestras casas!

Goten: papá, tengo hambre!

Goku: yo también, hijo, Gohan, qué dices si nos vamos! tu madre no ha sabido nada de nosotros desde hace horas! debe estar preocupada!

Gohan: sí, papá, vámonos! Cuídense, muchachos!

Así cada quien se retiró a sus respectivos hogares, por supuesto, las cuatro amazonas se quedaron en Capsule corp, cómodamente instaladas , pero Padme estaba más callada que de costumbre.

Nila: eh, Pad, qué pasa?

Padme: es que... no sé si decírtelo... no sé si sea bueno para los dos...

Nila: decirme qué? los dos? qué cosa?

Padme: no... nada...

Nila: no me dejes con la duda, qué cosa??

Padme: el agua en este lugar sabe raro... (pero qué estupidez estoy diciendo? pero creo que por lo pronto es mejor que no sepan nada... esto alteraría la vida de ambos demasiado)

Nila: tanto misterio para eso?

Clio: oigan!! pueden salir un momento? Didier comió algo y... se puso algo eufórica...

Padme: qué comió? maxicarameloultraazucaradoconchispasbrillantes o algo así... y creo que el exceso de dulce artificial le hizo tan gracioso efecto.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Bulma y Vegeta, luego de una reconfortante ducha, Bulma se paseaba por su habitación reconociendo todo, la suavidad de su edredón, sus frascos de perfume, su cepillo, todo era familiar y al mismo tiempo nuevo. Los brazos de Vegeta la envolvieron, el tan esperado reencuentro de sus pieles no podía hacerse esperar más, ambos se tumbaron sobre la cama, besándose y acariciándose cuando...

TOC! TOC!! mamá! papá!!

Vegeta: ahora no, Trunks!!

Bulma : oh, pobre, compréndelo

Vegeta: y a mí quién me comprende?? grrrr

Bulma se levantó y abrió la puerta

Trunks: me dejarían quedarme a dormir con ustedes? hace mucho que no estamos los tres juntos, sí? por favor! por favor! por favor!

Bulma: está bien, pasa.

Trunks: sí!

El pequeño se acomodó en medio de la pareja feliz por estar de nuevo junto a sus padres. aunque a Vegeta no le hizo gracia en un principio, luego los tres se abrazaron para dormir... pero la voz y las risas de Didier no se los permitió, estaba sumamente intoxicada debido a ese extraño caramelo terrestre que tuvo la osadía de meterse a la boca.

Didier: jajaja!! qué bonito es lo bonito! qué hermosos colores! wow! wow!!

Nila: Didi, vamos a tu habitación! y déjanos dormir!

Didier: dormir? si un mundo nos vigilaaaaaaaaaaa

Clio: Didier, viste cómo se enoja el padre de Trunks? cállate o vendrá a darte una paliza!!

Didier: Vegeta! el gran príncipe de los saiyajin! Oh, oh... tienes razón! vámonos de aquí! al infinito y las estrellas!!

Nila: un saiyajin! la gran urgencia de Bulma por regresar era por un maldito saiyajin asesino? traidora! cómo es posible!

Padme: debí advertirles esto... alguien que está acostumbrado a ingerir únicamente frutas y nueces, como nosotras, tiende ponerse en ese estado al meter a su organismo un maxicarameloultraazucaradoconchispasbrillantes cargado de azucares y cosas químicas!

Didier: lingo lingo lingo li lingooooooo

Vegeta: basta!! no puedo más! ahora mismo salgo a callar a esas escandalosas!

Trunks: espera, papá!

Bulma antes de salir de la habitación intuye que será una buena idea ponerse un par de pantalones vaqueros en lugar del camisón que llevaba puesto.

Nila: grrrrr! no lo puedo creer!! un saiyajin! casi nos matamos para que ella pudiera ver a un saiyajin! debería ir y arrancarle nuestro tatuaje con mis propias uñas!! traidora!!

Clio: no deberías ponerte así, por que si de eso se trata te recuerdo que tú la retuviste innecesariamente en Arborea 6 largos meses con el pretexto de una turbulencia en el espacio que en realidad sólo duro un par de días!

Bulma: que hiciste qué, Nila?

Didier: 6 meses allá, pero pasaron dos años aquí! yupiiiiii yuliiiiiiiiiii

Bulma: me separaste de mi familia 2 años sin necesidad alguna? no vi crecer a mi hijo dos años, dejé de ver a mi hombre, mis padres y mis amigos dos años sólo por un maldito capricho tuyo?

Nila: traidora infeliz!

Bulma: zorra hipócrita!

AHHHHHH!!

las una le soltó una fuerte bofetada a la otra, quien la devolvió con la misma fuerza, luego siguieron las patadas y los insultos mientras Didier bailaba y cantaba alrededor de ellas.

Vegeta separa a Bulma y Padme detiene a Nila pero éstas enseguida se sueltan y continúan peleando, para a estas alturas hasta los señores Brief ya están presenciando todo.

Vegeta: ya basta!!

Bulma & Nila: tú cállate!

desgraciadaaaaaa!!

ahhhhhhh!!

maldita!!

en un mal paso, ambas resbalan y caen rodando por las escaleras para luego seguir golpeándose, arañándose y jalándose de los cabellos, tropezar contra un sillón, volver a caer al piso junto con este.

Padme: como embajadora... esto es sumamente embarazoso, Didier en otro mundo y Nila está pateando a su anfitriona.

Trunks: rómpele el hocico, mama!

Sra Brief: pero qué vocabulario es ese?

Didier: uhhhhh uhhh ye ye uh uhhhh

Clio: Oye, Nila, nada personal, eh?

Bulma: pensé que éramos amigas! cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Nila: lo mismo digo!

ARRGGHHHHH!!

la pelea continuo hasta que los presentes se aburrieron y se retiraron a sus habitaciones y Didier logró asimilar el azúcar, y más allá...

destrozaron todo el mobiliario, y rompieron cristales hasta que tendidas y agotadas en el césped empezaron a hablar civilizadamente.

Nila: oye, Bul, perdóname, no era mi intención lastimarte, pero en verdad, creí que serias feliz en Arborea y si te daba tiempo de conocerla creí que cambiarias de opinión... serias una buena amazona...

Bulma: está bien, Nili, y yo sé que los saiyajines fueron unos malvados y que deberían pudrirse en el infierno por lo que hicieron, pero Vegeta cambió, ya no es el mismo desalmado de antes...y yo lo amo... mi lugar esta aquí...

Nila: lo amas mucho?

Bulma: daría mi vida por él...

Nila: y yo moriría por ti...

Bulma: qué dices?

Nila se acercó a Bulma, pensó en darle un beso, no tendría otra oportunidad , pero sabia que ella no podría comprenderlo y tal vez ese atrevimiento podría costarle demasiado caro así que desistió de su idea.

Nila: tengo una idea, hagamos un pacto...

Bulma: qué clase de pacto?

Nila: un pacto de sangre, en adelante seremos hermanas y no importando qué tan lejos o viejas estemos, siempre que una de nosotras esté en dificultades, la otra acudirá en su ayuda...

Bulma: sí, hagámoslo... siempre quise tener una hermana...

Nila, sacando una pequeña daga de una de sus botas: dame tu mano.

Bulma extendió su mano y Nila hizo un corte en la palma de esta. luego Nila hizo lo mismo en la propia, las mujeres estrecharon sus manos con fuerza. ahora según la tradición arboreana, llevaban la misma sangre y eran hermanas.

Dos días después, la Corporacion Capsula ya había dispuesto una nave para las 4 amazonas completamente equipada, y gracias a la asesoría de Clio, también había sido provista del dispositivo que permitía abrir los túneles en el espacio para viajar a increíbles velocidades.

Nila: este planeta a simple vista no tiene nada especial, mas que sus recursos naturales, pero... sus guerreros, sus esferas del dragón, el templo del cielo, el pequeño dios verde y personas como Goku lo hacen especial...

Padme: fue por eso que me enviaste a buscar un lugar para establecer una base secreta?

Nila: por si las dudas, nunca se sabe cuándo puede ser necesario...

Padme: gracias a las famosas cápsulas de Bulma el lugar quedó terminado,

Clio: si volvemos aquí alguna vez, harás todos los ridículos que quieras ahí. y no en frente de toda la familia de Bulma. jajajajajaja

Didier: todo está listo para volver a casa... será una gran sorpresa para su alteza real enterarse que Bjorn no molestara más.

Trunks: Didier, pensaba obsequiarte dulces para tu camino a casa... pero te hicieron daño, por eso quiero darte esto.

Didier: una semilla?

Trunks: es de durazno, una fruta que acostumbramos comer aquí, tiene una piel tan suave como la tuya, siémbrala cuando llegues allá.

Didier: comprendo, gracias Trunks... ven, dame un abrazo!

Vegeta: oigan ustedes, sobre todo tú, Nila, gracias por devolverme a Bulma. de no ser por ustedes ella habría muerto.

Sólo faltaba Nila por abordar la nave, Bulma al fin había terminado de despedirse de su nueva hermana, cuando repentinamente llegó Goku.

Goku: pensabas irte sin decir adiós?

Nila: no me gustan las despedidas...

Ambos se abrazaron, sólo bastó con conocerse un día para sentir un vinculo especial entre ellos, más fuerte que la amistad o el amor, algo que no podían comprender y que quedaba encerrado en aquel abrazo.

Padme sabia la verdad, una verdad que creía que no debía conocerse, era mejor para ambos permanecer separados.

Nila: adiós, Goku...

Goku: Nila...

antes que el saiyajin pudiera decir algo, Nila abordó la nave y cerró la escotilla, ésta empezó a moverse y avanzar para luego elevarse hasta perderse en el cielo.

FIN


End file.
